


What happened to us

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: [Clexa AU]Lexa e Clarke sono migliori amiche sin da piccole, entrambe hanno una passione/ossessione in comune: il softball. Crescono giocando insieme per molti anni, formando una delle migliori batterie (lanciatrice/ricevitore) della categoria giovanile, e diventando l'una il sostentamento dell'altra. All'età di quindici anni però, Clarke sparisce - letteralmente - dalla faccia della terra, senza lasciare traccia. Lexa dilaniata per aver perso la sua migliore amica - o forse qualcosa di più - si rifugia nel softball. Quello stesso sport che, insieme a Clarke, la rendeva viva. Diventa una professionista e dopo una serie di vittorie - dieci anni dopo - viene convocata in nazionale per partecipare alle olimpiadi di Tokyo. Il coronamento più importante per uno sportivo è alle porte per Lexa, ogni suo sforzo, ogni sua fatica, verrà ripagata partecipando a quella competizione... non può certo sapere che, proprio a causa di quella manifestazione sportiva, alcune ferite si riapriranno e i fantasmi del passato riappariranno.





	1. Capitolo 1

# INTRODUZIONE

Vorrei spendere due parole prima di lasciarvi alla storia. Innanzitutto vorrei iniziare col chiedervi scusa. Sono fermamente convinta che questa storia non sia un granché. Forse mi sono lasciata trasportare troppo dalla passione per questo sport, scivolando troppo nello specifico. Quello che mi auguro è che almeno la scrittura sia scorrevole e non vi tedi troppo.

Ora veniamo ad una specie di introduzione, ahimè necessaria.

Che cos'è il softball? Banalmente è uno sport di squadra, ma per chi, come me, ha speso una vita intera sui campi di terra rossa sa benissimo che è molto di più… una passione che ti brucia dentro.

A questo punto voi direte: questa è pazza? Effettivamente non è da escludere come ipotesi, ma considerando che sono nel mondo del softball dalla tenera età di dieci anni, prima come giocatrice - per diciassette anni - poi come arbitro - quest'anno è il quindicesimo anno - direi che so di quel che parlo, o almeno questa è la mia speranza ☺.

Credo di aver divagato, chiedo scusa anche per questo. Ritornando a bomba sulla definizione. Molti definiscono il softball come baseball femminile e non c'è definizione più sbagliata.

Se vi è mai capitato di vedere il film _“Ragazze Vincenti”_ con Madonna, Geena Davis e Tom Hanks, quello tratta proprio del vero baseball femminile, anche se all'inizio c'è un parvenza di softball, quando il talent scout va a vedere la protagonista e sua sorella giocare, ma queste sono finezze.

Il softball è un altro sport, differisce in tutto e per tutto dal baseball, nel campo, nelle palline, nelle mazze e nelle sue regole, altra differenza è che il softball viene praticato sia da squadre femminili che maschili. L'unica cosa che accomuna il baseball e il softball sono: il numero di giocatori e lo scopo del gioco.

Veniamo alla spiegazione pallosa. Devo ammettere che non è per niente semplice spiegare in modo semplice e veloce questo sport, ma voglio provarci lo stesso.

Il gioco si suddivide in due fasi: difesa e attacco. Quando la squadra va in difesa i giocatori si schierano in campo - definito diamante - nei seguenti ruoli: lanciatore, ricevitore, prima base, seconda base, terza base, interbase, esterno sinistro, esterno centro ed esterno destro. Il lanciatore e il ricevitore sono dette _‘la batteria’_ e rappresentano il fulcro della squadra. Quando invece la squadra ha il turno in attacco, in base all’ordine di battuta, ognuno dei componenti del team – uno alla volta - si presenta nel box del battitore destro o sinistro a seconda della peculiarità  del giocatore (destro o mancino).

Al play ball dell'arbitro il lanciatore dovrà lanciare la palla al ricevitore, sarà poi compito dell'avversario alla battuta riuscire a colpirla mandandola più lontana possibile, per iniziare a correre sulle basi, prima, seconda, terza fino a ritornare a casa base, da dove è partito, per segnare il punto.

L'abilità di un buon ricevitore è quella di osservare bene la posizione del battitore prendendo nota dei suoi punti deboli, e chiamare i lanci - attraverso dei segnali concordati con il _suo_ lanciatore - che lo possono mettere più in difficoltà.

L’arbitro giudica se il lancio è buono (strike) o no (ball). Il battitore ha tre strike per riuscire a colpire la palla, dopo dei quali è fuori (o meglio è out)… ma se il lanciatore non lancia strike, o l’arbitro non glieli chiama (cosa di cui vengo spesso accusata) dopo quattro ball, il battitore ottiene la prima base e da lì può cominciare il suo percorso per arrivare a punto, eventualmente spinto dall’operato dei suoi successivi compagni alla battuta.

Potrei scrivere pagine su pagine su questo sport, annoiandovi a morte… come probabilmente sto facendo ora, ma abbiate un po’ di pazienza ho quasi finito.

Una partita regolare dura sette riprese - anche chiamati inning – ognuna delle quali è costituita da un attacco e una difesa per squadra. Il cambio si effettua in seguito al raggiungimento di tre eliminazioni effettuate dalla squadra in difesa. A questo punto voi vi chiederete: come si effettuano le eliminazioni? Ok, domanda più che lecita, ma ora ve la faccio io una domanda: ce l'avete un anno intero?

Il regolamento del softball è di oltre 110 pagine quindi fate un po' voi. Comunque, brevemente, se una palla battuta viene presa al volo dalla difesa il battitore è eliminato. Se invece l’attacco colpisce il lancio e la palla tocca terra, per fare l’out la difesa dovrà prendere la palla e tirarla il più velocemente possibile al difensore che difende la base prima che il battitore riesca a raggiungerla.

Spero solo di non avervi ammazzato di noia con la mia _'breve'_ infarinatura dello sport.

L'ultima cosa che vorrei aggiungere è che ci sono volute ben due olimpiadi per far rientrare questo sport nei giochi olimpici, infatti dal 2008 ultima presenza, rientrerà proprio a Tokyo nel 2020.... e magari, chissà, sono una veggente e ho previsto il risultato.

Ultima precisazione: l’intera storia è descritta dal punto di vista di Lexa.

Ora, bando alle ciance. Buona lettura.

 

#  CAPITOLO 1

"ODDIO!", urlo svegliandomi di soprassalto.

Con un gesto inconscio tasto il mio corpo, quasi avessi paura per la mia incolumità. Sono madida di sudore, probabilmente ho avuto un incubo, che stranamente non lo ricordo.

Mi guardo spaesata attorno. Sono nella mia camera, ma trovo il letto vuoto. Non faccio in tempo a farmi domande che sento la sua voce… la voce della mia ragazza.

"Lex, dai, muoviti. Fra un'ora abbiamo la PITOLO1conferenza stampa e poi allenamento. E lo sai come la pensa la coach Anderson sui ritardatari...".

Sbuffo scuotendo la testa. Lo so eccome.

Indra Anderson coach della nazionale americana di softball. L'allenatrice più severa, ma anche più brava che io abbia mai avuto in tutta la mia carriera sportiva.

Mi alzo in tutta fretta e mi infilo in doccia. Nel giro di poco sono già pronta. Dopo aver dato il buongiorno a Costia - la mia ragazza - con un tenero bacio. Prendiamo la borsa e usciamo di casa.

Oltre ad essere compagne nella vita, lo siamo anche nello sport. Infatti, entrambe siamo state selezionate per far parte della nazionale statunitense che parteciperà alle prossime olimpiadi.

Ho sempre adorato giocare a softball, me ne sono letteralmente innamorata quando avevo solo sette anni, fu la mia migliore amica che mi convinse a provare, Clarke. Io e lei eravamo inseparabili all'epoca. Facevamo ogni cosa insieme, abbiamo vinto moltissimi campionati giovanili. Lei lanciava ed io ricevevo. Formavamo una batteria incredibile. Ci intentavamo alla perfezione. Adoravo giocare con lei, mi faceva sentire viva. Poi, però, di punto in bianco lei smise di giocare ed in poco tempo si allontano da me sempre di più, fino a scomparire per sempre dalla mia vita, senza nemmeno una parola.

Avevo solo quindici anni quando mi ritrovai da sola. Non ho mai capito perché se ne sia andata, perché abbia lasciato me, gli amici, la squadra e persino la città. Inutile dire che ho sofferto molto per la sua fuga - non saprei come definirla diversamente - da quel momento il softball è diventato la mia ragione via, il mio rifugio, la mia valvola di sfogo.

Ho avuto molto ragazze prima di Costia, più o meno importanti, ma il softball è sempre stato una costante nella mia vita. Come lo era Clarke prima che se ne andasse.

Mi ricordo ancora la frase del mio primo allenatore: _"Ragazze, questo sport è particolare o lo ami o lo odi non ci sono via di mezzo"._

E per me è stato indubbiamente amore. Grazie a questo sport sono entrata al college con una borsa ed ho incontrato Costia, ma nonostante la ami sento che mi manca qualcosa. Continuo ad essere più innamorata del softball che di lei e questo non è sano per nessuna delle due.

Scesa dalla macchina vengo distratta dai flash della stampa che mi abbagliano.

Costia mi abbraccia e sfiliamo per i fotografi come fossimo delle star - anche se in tuta da ginnastica - fino a quando le nostre compagne di squadra non ci raggiungono sotto i riflettori.

_Che lo spettacolo abbia inizio!_

Detesto tutto questo trambusto. Ho sempre odiato essere al centro dell'attenzione, ma anche questo fa parte del gioco.

I giornalisti non ci hanno dato tregua. Ci hanno subissato di domande riguardanti le olimpiadi, sulle aspettative, eventuali pronostici, le squadre avversarie da battere e così via. Solo una domanda, forse un pochino fuori tema, mi ha messo a disagio.

"Un'ultima domanda capitano Woods… ricorda ancora la sensazione che ha provato la prima volta che ha messo un guantone ed è scesa in campo?", le parole della giornalista mi trafiggono in modo completamente inaspettato.

Cosa ho provato? Amore, gioia, complicità, completezza, ma forse non era per lo sport in se.

"Ho sentito di appartenere a qualcosa per la prima volta in vita mia", rispondo mentendo solo a metà.

"Ok gente, grazie. La conferenza stampa è finita. Ora se volete scusarci, le ragazze devono allenarsi", sento la voce della coach riportarmi con i piedi per terra e mettere fine allo show.

Quando metto piede in campo tutto passa. Calpesto la terra rossa e torno a respirare. I pensieri assurdi della giornata svaniscono senza che io me ne renda conto.

"Anya, dai, lanciami una curva come si deve", sbuffo togliendomi la maschera.

"Carissimo comandante, nonché sorella, le mie palle curve sono imbattibili, ergo… sono tutte come si deve! Lo sai che è il drop in cui sono carente".

"Modestissima come al solito vedo... ma mi dispiace deluderti… oggi non mi sembri per niente in forma. Comunque ci sta, Indra ci sta massacrando".

"Beh, credo che anche lei abbia molti occhi puntati", puntualizza una cosa a cui io non avevo dato peso.

"Dai sister, facciamo gli ultimi lanci e poi per oggi abbiamo finito. In sequenza: drop, rise, screw, curva e cambio **(*)** ".

"Agli ordini Heda!", esclama mettendosi sull'attenti.

Sbuffo alzando gli occhi al cielo. Detesto quando mi chiama così. Mi rimetto la maschera e poi scendo in posizione.

Finito l'allenamento mi fiondo in doccia, non so perché, ma oggi sono particolarmente distrutta. Resto sotto il flusso dell'acqua più tempo del dovuto, quando ritorno al mio armadietto sono rimaste solo Costia, Anya e Raven, le altre se sono già andate.

"Lexa, per favore, prima di andartene passa dal mio ufficio", dice la coach affacciandosi velocemente nello spogliatoio.

Le faccio un cenno di assenso e lei mi sorride chiudendo la porta. Il tono di Indra è stranamente gentile e la cosa mi insospettisce. A rimarcare il mio stato d'animo ci pensa Rae.

"Oh, oh, qualcuno è nei guai!", esclama mettendosi a ridere.

"E cosa te lo fa pensare?", le chiedo continuando ad asciugarmi.

"Dai Lex, la coach gentile?! È una cosa che non si è mai vista!", conferma mia sorella supportando la sua ragazza.

"Magari... ci stupisce tutte con effetti speciali e vuole solo farti i complimenti per la buona prova di oggi", interviene Costia dandomi un bacio, come a volermi tranquillizzare.

"Sì, non sarà niente di che", confermo senza realmente preoccuparmi.

Finisco di vestirmi, saluto le ragazze e dico a Costia di non aspettarmi.

Mentre mi dirigo verso l'ufficio della coach, una miriadi di pensieri mi affollano la mente, onestamente non so cosa aspettarmi e anche se prima ho minimizzato, il suo comportamento è stato insolito e preoccupante.

Arrivata alla porta esito un secondo, poi busso aspettando il suo benestare per entrare.

Quando entro nel suo ufficio una strana sensazione mi assale, quasi avessi un presentimento. Indra è di spalle, sta guardando fuori la finestra pensierosa, qualcosa sembra preoccuparla.

Ormai conosco questa donna da otto anni, dall'epoca del college è stata sempre la mia allenatrice. Per me lei è una seconda mamma, mi ha spronato a crescere, a maturare sia come persona che come giocatrice. È in tutto e per tutto il mio mentore. Lei conosce ogni cosa della mia vita, di quando ho cominciato, di Clarke, del dolore. Credo che dopo Anya, sia l'unica persona al mondo che mi conosce così bene, quasi meglio di me stessa.

"Coach voleva vedermi?", le chiedo retoricamente palesando la mia presenza.

"Lexa, siediti", il suo tono è basso.

Non riesco a capire cosa sia successo. Il suo tono grave mi preoccupa.

"Stamattina mi ha telefonato la mia amica, Nia Queen, della commissione olimpica...", lascia la frase in sospeso come se non trovasse le parole per continuare.

"Come ben sai le squadre che parteciperanno alle olimpiadi sono già note da tempo. Siccome ci conosciamo da un po', mi ha chiamato per segnalarmi i nomi delle giocatrici che dobbiamo tenere d’occhio, o per meglio dire ... quelle che ci daranno più grattacapi. E tra quelle ho letto un nome che non mi sarei mai aspettata di leggere".

"E sarebbe?", le chiedo incuriosita dal tono misterioso che si ostina a mantenere.

"Contro la nazionale giapponese avremmo il nostro bel da fare. Oltre Yukiko Ueno, come lanciatrice ci troveremo davanti Clarke... Clarke Griffin".

Quando sento il suo nome mi paralizzo completamente. Il cuore sembra volermi esplodere nel petto e il respiro mi viene meno. Non avrei mai pensato che i pensieri di stamattina fossero i precursori di tutto questo. Magari, anche l’incubo che ho avuto stanotte è una specie di presagio. _Oh Gesù, ma che cavolo dico?_

Non riesco ancora a capire come mi senta. I pensieri sembrano rincorrersi nella mia mente senza un filo logico.

Da un lato sarà bello poter finalmente rivedere Clarke, era la _mia_ migliore amica, la _mia_ compagna di squadra, la _mia_ lanciatrice, la _mia_ confidente... ma dall'altro… lei mi ha abbandonato senza un motivo, un perché. È andata via senza una parola, dileguandosi per sempre. Ora so dove si è rifugiata per tutto questi anni: in Giappone.

Non so perché, ma coltivo la remota speranza che possa spiegarmi ogni cosa, a partire da quello che le è successo arrivando all’oscura ragione per la quale se ne sia andata.

"Lexa... conosco bene i tuoi dubbi. Ti ho voluto avvisare prima di proposito, per darti il tempo di metabolizzare la cosa. Prenditi una settimana di riposo. Credo, che tu ne abbia bisogno, hai lavorato sodo… più di tutte".

"Coach, non credo sia necessario...", obietto senza convinzione.

"Io credo di sì Lexa. Su quel diamante dobbiamo essere al 100%. Abbiamo un sacco di occhi puntati per queste olimpiadi. Ho bisogno di sapere che posso contare su di te. Tu sei il capitano della squadra, tutte ti seguono. Sei un leader, un comandante. E quando affronteremo il Giappone, avremo bisogno proprio di questo: un comandante. Quando entrerai nel box di battuta e la Griffin ti lancerà la sua palla migliore dovrai essere in grado di fare quello che sai fare meglio, cioè sbattergliela fuori dalla recinzione".

Forse Indra ha ragione, devo prendermi una pausa. Magari potrei andare al raduno delle mie vecchie compagne di squadra… quello che avevo opportunamente cestinato, inventando la scusa banale di non aver tempo da perdere. Credo che invece mi farà bene andarci. In questo momento ho bisogno di fare chiarezza. Ho bisogno di capire ciò che provo.

"Ok, coach. Mi prenderò una settimana di riposo. Forse ha ragione lei. Ho bisogno di staccare un po' la spina", le dico dopo essermi alzata.

Il suo abbraccio improvviso ed inaspettato mi coglie di sorpresa. Ci metto qualche istante per ricambiarlo.

"Ora sparisci Woods, non voglio vederti più per almeno sette giorni!", esclama perentoria.

_'Ah ecco, ora si che ti riconosco Indra'_ , penso ridendo sotto i baffi.

 

**_(*)_ ** _Sono tutti tipi di lanci. Gli effetti che un ottimo lanciatore utilizza per indurre il battitore a girare a vuoto._


	2. Capitolo 2

Dopo aver aggiornato, con una mezza verità, sia Costia che mia sorella - non menzionando minimamente Clarke e la sua presenza alle Olimpiadi – mi sono messa in viaggio verso la mia vecchia università, l'UCLA, dove l'indomani si sarebbe tenuto il raduno.

Da San Diego, in macchina, mi ci sono volute circa due ore per arrivare a Los Angeles. Il viaggio è stato tranquillo, anche se i pensieri non mi hanno dato tregua... ho rimuginato tutto il tempo su Clarke, sulla sua fuga e sulla sua strana ricomparsa.

Dopo aver fatto check-in in albergo ed essermi un po’ rinfrescata, avverto subito Harper - la mia ex seconda base, nonché responsabile di questo evento - del mio arrivo. Ancora un po’ e sviene sentendo la mia voce, ma superato lo shock iniziale, la sua parlantina prende il  sopravvento inondandomi di informazioni. Devo ammettere che un po’ mi è mancata la sua esuberanza.

Alla fine del suo trattato di benvenuto, Harper mi informa che questa sera ha organizzato una serata all'insegna del divertimento allo Sky Bar sulla Sunset Boulevard.

"Comandante, se non sei troppo stanca... le ragazze muoiono dalla voglia di vederti".

"Harper, ci penso, ok? Ma non ti garantisco niente...".

"Senza impegno, comunque il tuo nome è già sulla lista... ciao comandante!".

Non faccio neanche in tempo a salutarla che ha già messo giù. Alzo gli occhi al cielo sbuffando divertita. Infondo credo che Indra abbia avuto una grande idea... forse sarà divertente.

Non ci metto molto a prepararmi. Decido per un pantalone nero aderente, con una camicia elegante dello stesso colore. Mi trucco senza esagerare. Giusto un po' di mascara e di eyeliner per risaltare lo sguardo. Mi infilo gli stivali con un leggero tacco. Ovviamente, come tocco finale, opto per la mia giacca di pelle lasciando i capelli sciolti da vera bad girl.

Mi guardo un attimo allo specchio poi scoppio a ridere, pensando a quanto la cosa sia ridicola. Di certo non devo fare colpo su nessuno. L'unica cosa di cui ho bisogno è staccare la spina e divertirmi. E contrariamente ai miei buoni propositi è proprio quello che intendo fare.

Mezz'ora dopo sono davanti al locale, il parcheggiatore mi apre gentilmente lo sportello indicandomi l'ingresso. L'istante dopo è già sparito, sgommando via con la mia macchina.

"Hollywood...", borbotto scuotendo la testa.

Quando entro la musica e l'atmosfera mi coinvolgono in un attimo. Da quando ci stiamo preparando per le Olimpiadi le uscite così _allegre_ sono state proibite da Indra, quindi io e le altre è un bel pezzo che non entriamo in un locale del genere.

"Penso proprio che Indra non intendesse questo per staccare la spina...", sussurro tra me e me.

"Lexa... wow… sei in gran forma comandante", urla Harper venendomi ad abbracciare.

"Grazie Harper. Anche tu non sei niente male...", le dico facendola arrossire.

"Vieni, il nostro tavolo è proprio laggiù a bordo piscina. Ci siamo tutte, mancavi solo tu", mi trascina entusiasta verso le altre.

Arriviamo al tavolo e mi ritrovo a sorridere salutando le mie ex compagne. Harper ha fatto un lavorone, è riuscita a radunare tutta la squadra: Echo, Zoe, Ontari, Emori, Niylah, Callie, Gale e Megan. L'unica persona che manca è proprio lei: Clarke.

Mi siedo accanto ad Echo e comincio a fare conversazione. Sbadatamente non mi accorgo del posto vuoto vicino a Niylah. Solo dopo le parole di Zoe realizzo che quel dettaglio non era poi così irrilevante.

"Wow, con te comandante siamo al gran completo. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che la nostra squadra, di giovani sfigate, avrebbe sfornato ben due atlete olimpiche... e Harper è riuscita a farle partecipare a questo evento. Un urrà per la nostra rossa", propone Zoe alzando il bicchiere.

Sgrano gli occhi alle sue parole e quando alzo lo sguardo incontro due iridi azzurre che non vedevo da tempo.

"Clarke...", sussurro incredula.

"Lexa...", mormora di rimando, probabilmente sorpresa anche lei di vedermi.

Rimaniamo perse l'una nell'altra per qualche secondo.

"Vedo con piacere che ricordate entrambe come vi chiamate, fantastico! Ora, però, è il momento di festeggiare", interrompe il nostro momento Niylah con il suo solito tatto da elefante.

Lei, al contrario di Harper, non mi è mancata per niente. Comunque le sue parole mi ridestano dal torpore facendomi distogliere lo sguardo da quella che un tempo era la mia migliore amica, o forse era qualcosa in più...

Fortuna vuole che Harper, Echo e Zoe mi monopolizzano tutta la serata. Chiacchiero con loro, soddisfo tutte le loro curiosità e loro le mie, aggiornandomi un po' su quello che hanno combinato in tutti questi anni. Distratta dalla conversazione, forse bevo qualche birra di troppo.

Il mio cervello sembra spegnersi, forse annebbiato dal troppo alcol... ma onestamente non m'importa. Ogni tanto smettere di pensare può essere utile. Mi trascinano in pista e comincio a muovermi a ritmo di musica. Non mi accorgo neanche di chi ho intorno. Continuo ad agitarmi come se non ci fosse un domani.

So benissimo che questo comportamento non è da me, ma voglio cancellare i suoi occhi dalla mia testa e probabilmente non solo da lì. Una vena di rancore rischia di prendere il sopravvento ed io non voglio che accada. Proprio per questo non voglio pensare, non voglio sapere, non voglio capire. Voglio ballare, ubriacarmi e basta.

Le canzoni si susseguono e la pista si riempie sempre di più. Continuo a ballare, scambiando qualche battuta con Echo, ma l'istante dopo qualcuno mi afferra per il polso e mi trascina via. Inizialmente non vedo chi sia la persona responsabile del mio _rapimento_ , so solo che la sua presa è forte e decisa. Uscite dalla folla riconosco la chioma bionda che mi sta trascinando in un posto più isolato.

La musica si attenua coperta da un fastidioso ronzio nelle mie orecchie. Quando siamo lontane da tutti con un strattone mi libero dalla sua presa.

"Clarke... ma che diavolo… perché mi hai trascinato qui?".

"Sul serio Lexa? Dopo tutti questi anni… è questa la prima domanda che vuoi farmi?", ribatte quasi seccata.

Sospiro cercando di eliminare l'influenza dell'alcol sul mio cervello, ma è più difficile del previsto. Perché la rabbia, unita ad un insolito sarcasmo, si fa largo dentro di me esplodendo senza ritegno.

"No, hai ragione ce ne sarebbero molte altre... non so, ad esempio potresti dirmi perché cazzo te ne sei andata, così, di punto in bianco, senza nemmeno una parola? Perché non mi hai più cercata? Cosa diavolo ti ho fatto per meritare una cosa del genere… cosa? Non sapevo nemmeno se fossi ancora viva, se stessi bene… hai idea di come mi sia sentita? E poi ieri, dopo quasi una vita… dieci fottuti anni, la coach mi chiama nel suo ufficio e mi chiede se ho dei problemi ad affrontare il mio fantasma... sì perché, a quanto pare, la lanciatrice migliore che conosca ora gioca per la nazionale sbagliata… quella giapponese. Sai è buffo Clarke, ho sempre pensato che andare alle Olimpiadi fosse il nostro sogno… però giocando insieme, non una contro l’altra. Beh, in un certo senso si è avverato... anche se diversamente da come lo avevo immaginato...", mi lascio trasportare dai sentimenti inveendo contro di lei.

Sta per ribattere, ma non gliene dò la possibilità.

"No, Clarke, risparmia qualsiasi parola. Onestamente, non so se avrebbe più senso sapere il perché... ho voltato pagina e onestamente non voglio rivivere tutto quel dolore. Comunque, mi ha fatto piacere rivederti. Ci vediamo domani… e naturalmente a Tokyo", concludo cercando di essere spavalda, forse aiutata dal fatto di essere ubriaca.

Tuttavia il mio corpo non è molto d'accordo e, mentre cerco di andarmene, comincio a barcollare fino a che mi sento mancare.

Non cado a terra perché sento due braccia tenermi stretta. Clarke, non so come, mi ha agguantato al volo. Mi sorregge con forza e senza sentire ulteriori proteste mi conduce fuori dal locale.

L'ultima cosa che ricordo è lei che mi chiede in che albergo alloggio, ma non credo di essere riuscita a dirglielo, perché penso di essere crollata nell’istante preciso in cui mi sono seduta in macchina.

 


	3. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

Mi sveglio di soprassalto, disturbata probabilmente da un altro incubo. La mia testa dolente gira come se fosse una trottola.

 _'Accidenti a me e a quando ho deciso di bere così tanto'_ , impreco con me stessa.

Apro gli occhi e mi guardo intorno. _Ma dove diavolo sono? Questa non è la mia camera d'albergo._

Osservo la parte del letto al mio fianco. Istintivamente poso la mano sulle lenzuola e sento che sono calde, segno che qualcuno ha dormito al mio fianco.

"Oh cazzo...", impreco prendendomi la testa tra le mani e immaginando il peggio.

Il rumore sordo della porta del bagno mi fa alzare lo sguardo su di essa. Clarke è intenta a tamponarsi i capelli, il suo corpo è avvolto solo da un asciugamano striminzito.

I miei occhi sono completamente ammagliati da lei, passano in rassegna il suo corpo, memorizzando ogni sua curva. Il cuore comincia a tampellarmi nel petto e rimango senza fiato. Poi la consapevolezza di aver passato la notte con lei mi fa tremare. _Non ricordo niente della scorsa notte, ma come è possibile?_

Il suo sguardo incontra il mio ed un senso di inadeguatezza compare sul mio volto.

"Prima che tu vada in paranoia, non è successo niente... sei crollata tra le mie braccia, tutto qui. Non sapevo dove alloggiassi, così… ti ho portato nella mia stanza", mi dice con tono basso, quasi si sentisse in dovere di giustificare le sue gesta.

Un sospiro di sollievo mi esce spontaneo. Onestamente non so neanche io perché fossi così preoccupata, forse per Costia o forse più semplicemente perché non ricordo nulla.

Abbasso lo sguardo cercando di non farmi cogliere dall'imbarazzo.

"Clarke, non mi ricordo niente di ieri sera. So solo che non avrei dovuto bere, non è da me, di solito bevo al massimo un paio di birre. Se ho detto o fatto qualcosa che non avrei dovuto ti chiedo scusa...", affermo senza pensarci troppo.

Non dovrei essere io a scusarmi, tutt'al più dovrebbe essere il contrario, ma onestamente adesso non sono in vena di discutere... o forse ho solo paura di sentire le sue ragioni.

Ancora sovrappensiero scendo dal letto e, solo in quel preciso momento, mi accorgo di essere solo in intimo. Il mio imbarazzo comincia a salire in modo esponenziale. Fortuna vuole che Clarke sia girata di spalle intenta a rovistare nell'armadio.

"Se te lo stai chiedendo… ti ho tolto io i vestiti, perché pensavo avresti dormito meglio. Comunque, non ho sbirciato se è questo quello che ti preoccupa!", esclama, quasi mi avesse letto nel pensiero.

"Lexa, ti ho già vista nuda un milione di volte, ricordi? Facevamo la doccia insieme! Anche se lo riconosco, eravamo solo ragazzine all'epoca. Ieri, quando ti ho vista mi hai letteralmente tolto il fiato. Sei diventata una bellissima donna", continua a dire girandosi all'improvviso.

Il suo sguardo intenso inchioda il mio corpo ormai alla sua mercé. Mi sento esposta in un modo assurdo. Il mio viso si colora di quell’imbarazzo che non dovrei provare. _Perché mi fa questo effetto? Dopo tutto questo tempo, dopo quello che mi ha fatto… perché bramo il suo sguardo, le sue attenzioni?_

“Clarke, perché fai così?”.

“Così come? Non ti capisco”, finge innocenza.

“Mi metti in imbarazzo! E ora… se hai finito con il bagno…”, faccio un cenno con la testa per indicare la porta, lasciando il discorso a metà.

“Sì, ho finito. I capelli non li asciugo…”, ribatte continuando a fissarmi.

Prima che possa entrare nel bagno mi afferra il polso, attirandomi verso di lei, obbligandomi a perdermi di nuovo nelle sue iridi azzurre. Il suo tocco dolce, ma deciso mi increspa la pelle, una serie di brividi mi attraversano il corpo e sento il cuore esplodermi nel petto. _Che diavolo mi succede?_

“Scusa per averti messo in imbarazzo, ma non è per questo che dovrei scusarmi con te…”, sussurra ad un soffio dalle mie labbra.

“E per che cosa?”, le chiedo in un barlume di lucidità.

“Per averti lasciato… per essermene andata senza una parola, per essere fuggita lontano, non avrei dovuto farlo! È il mio rimpianto più grande. Se solo allora, avessi avuto il coraggio che ho adesso le cose, forse, sarebbero diverse”, mormora liberandomi il polso per poi allontanarsi da me, quasi avesse preso la scossa.

Stavolta sono io a fermarla prendendole la mano. Non so neanche io cosa sto facendo o forse sì, lo so… voglio risposte. E le voglio adesso!

“Io proprio non ti capisco Clarke… parli di coraggio, ma a me sembra che tu stia fuggendo… un’altra volta. Di cosa parli? Quali cose sarebbero diverse?”, sbotto ritrovando la mia sicurezza.

Il suo sguardo ricade nel mio, i suoi occhi lucidi mi fanno vacillare non so che cosa mi stia succedendo, non so esattamente cosa provo, ma in questo momento l’unica cosa che vorrei fare è stringere Clarke tra le mie braccia… ma non ci riesco.

Con un strattone si libera dalla mia presa e si allontana da me.

“Lexa, io… io non ci riesco, a parlarti in questo modo… cioè, guardati… sei praticamente nuda, mi distrai… e ora come ora non riuscirei ad essere lucida. Quindi, te lo chiedo per favore, lascia perdere. E poi, adesso dobbiamo prepararci. Abbiamo un raduno, ricordi? La domanda vera è un’altra: riuscirà la grande Lexa Woods a riceve i miei lanci? Sai, sono cambiate molte cose da allora…”, mi dice con un sorriso che mi strappa dieci anni di vita.

_Senza che io possa replicare sparisce come fosse Houdini. E dove diavolo è andata adesso? Accidenti a te Clarke! Smettila di fuggire via… da me. Non finisce qui Griffin, questa conversazione è solo rimandata. Io voglio sapere che cosa ci è successo, o meglio che cosa ci sta succedendo._

 

****

 

Credo di aver stabilito un record, mi sono preparata talmente in fretta che nel giro di un quarto d’ora facevo già pressioni a Clarke per andare al campo.

Il viaggio in macchina è stato silenzioso e pieno di imbarazzo, ma non mi sarei aspettata niente di diverso dopo la conversazione che abbiamo avuto nella sua stanza.

Una volta arrivate, quando scendiamo dall'auto, suscitiamo un certo interesse nelle nostre compagne. Ci guardano allibite, non si aspettavano di certo che arrivassimo insieme, oppure è proprio il contrario? Ah, chi se ne frega. Quello che voglio è giocare, calpestare la terra rossa, indossare il guantone e magari fare qualche fuoricampo.

Harper ha pensato proprio a tutto per questo raduno. Ha organizzato una specie di torneo con delle squadre del posto e nello spogliatoio ci ha fatto trovare le divise e tutta l'attrezzatura.

"Sembra che qualcuno si sia impegnata al massimo, vero comandante?", chiede con retorica Echo riferendosi alla rossa.

"Beh, pare proprio di sì. Harper queste divise sono stupende...", ammetto facendole l’occhiolino.

Clarke osserva la scena senza fiatare continuando a cambiarsi. Harper fa un sorriso imbarazzato e poi comincia a descriverci il programma della giornata.

Quando entro in campo mi fermo un attimo e comincio a respirare a pieni polmoni.

"Vedo che le vecchie abitudini sono difficili a morire...", sussurra Clarke spuntandomi alle spalle.

"Già", mormoro distrattamente.

"Lo faccio sempre anche io, sai?!", dice prima di raggiungere le altre e cominciare il riscaldamento.

Sospiro cercando di sgombrare la mente, ma è più difficile del previsto. Stare di nuovo vicina a Clarke mi gonfia il cuore di gioia, poter giocare di nuovo insieme mi rende talmente felice che potrei esplodere. _Ma che cosa mi stai facendo Clarke?_ Dovrei avercela a morte con te, invece l'unica cosa che vorrei fare è quella di stringerti tra le braccia e non lasciarti più. Scuoto la testa cercando di riprendere la sanità mentale e comincio a correre.

Dopo aver fatto gli esercizi di rito, controllo l'ora e con un semplice sguardo capisco che Clarke è pronta per fare i lanci di riscaldamento.

"Allora Clarke, te li ricordi ancora i nostri segnali?", le dico con un sorriso complice, mentre entriamo nel bullpen **(*)**.

"Segnali? Forse sono di memoria corta, ma a noi non bastava un semplice sguardo…", _ok… colpita e affondata!_

"Comunque, mi sa che ne dovremmo aggiungere uno...", aggiunge facendomi l'occhiolino e dandomi un colpetto con i fianchi.

Il suo tocco accennato mi scatena un brivido, deglutisco cercando di non farle notare come ogni suo gesto vada dritto a segno.

"E sarebbe?", le chiedo riprendendo il piglio del comandante.

"Se ti metti in posizione te lo faccio vedere".

"Agli ordini Griffin...".

Dieci secondi dopo sono senza parole, mi ha lanciato una curva esterna che ha tagliato il piatto **(**)** da una parte all'altra, mantenendo una velocità ed una rotazione incredibile. _'Questa palla è imbattibile…’_ , penso tra me e me.

"Cazzo Clarke, e questa da dove l'hai tirata fuori?", le domando ancora incredula.

"Te l’ho detto, molte cose sono cambiate. Il mio ex ma... allenatore, mi ha cambiato completamente il modo di lanciare e mi ha insegnato anche altro...", si lascia sfuggire qualcosa di troppo recuperando in extremis.

Il tuo ex _cosa_ Clarke? Marito? Ti sei sposata? Con un giapponese? Questo spiegherebbe molte cose.

 _Piantala di pensare Lexa, pensa solo a giocare!_ Mi rimprovera la mia vocina interna.

"Lo ammetto, mi hai lasciato senza fiato", _e non solo per il lancio._

"Dai Woods, lo sai che mi ci vuole tempo per scaldarmi. Diamoci da fare...", mi sprona riportandomi al dovere.

 

_(*) Il bullpen è l’area generale fuori dal campo in cui i lanciatori effettuano I lanci di riscaldamento prima di entrare in partita. _

_(**) Casa base è dove la maggior parte del gioco si svolge, questa è comunemente chiamata piatto di casa base. È, ovviamente, la base più importante, è un pentagono che determina la punta del diamante, ovvero del campo da gioco. La zona di strike è determinata dalla proiezione in altezza del pentagono incrociata con l’altezza del battitore - limite basso ginocchio, limite alto sotto le ascelle._

 


	4. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

La giornata passa in allegria. Ci divertiamo tutte un mondo. Io e Clarke ritroviamo la nostra simbiosi, la nostra complicità e il suo _Perfect_ _Game_ **(*)** ne è la prova. Io riesco a fare un paio di fuoricampo **(**)** e questo ci porta alla vittoria.

Nonostante le premesse, sono contenta di essere, qui, a questo raduno, insieme alle mie vecchie compagne, insieme a lei. Sto riprovando emozioni e sentimenti che credevo persi, invece eccoli lì, mi stanno letteralmente travolgendo con la loro intensità. E credo di sapere anche chi sia la responsabile di tutto ciò.

Non so perché mi sento in colpa a provare ciò che provo. Penso a Costia, da quando sono qui l'avrò sentita si e no un paio di volte. È vero non ho fatto niente di male... ancora, ma i miei pensieri mi tradiscono. Non so come andranno le cose, purtroppo o per fortuna, non ho il dono di vedere il futuro, ma ho bisogno di far chiarezza. Ho bisogno di parlare con lei, come facevamo una volta, senza filtri. 

Finita l'ultima partita della giornata mi sento insolitamente sfinita. Clarke ci mette un attimo a farsi la doccia e ad uscire dallo spogliatoio. Io invece sono più lenta, oltre lo sforzo fisico, tutto questo pensare mi sta spremendo come un limone. Mi prendo il mio tempo e la doccia, non so come, mi rigenera completamente.

Quando esco dallo spogliatoio c'è solo Clarke che sta parlando al telefono, in una lingua che credo sia giapponese. Delle altre non vi è traccia, come al solito sono l'ultima.

Senza fare troppo rumore, aspetto che finisca la conversazione. Ovviamente, non capisco una singola parola, ma i toni non sono per niente calmi ne tanto meno  tranquilli. Clarke si accorge solo dopo un po' della mia presenza e quando lo fa chiude subito la chiamata.

"Tutto ok?", chiedo con un pizzico di retorica.

"A dire la verità sì, adesso è tutto ok...", replica con un sorriso che sembra illuminarla.

"Hai impegni per stasera? Perché pensavo...", comincio spavalda, ma mi areno sul finale.

"Pensavi... di fare due chiacchiere", finisce lei.

"Sì, qualcosa del genere", rispondo arrossendo senza volerlo.

"Ok, Woods. Però, prima mi offri la cena. Direi che oggi me la sono guadagnata", afferma prendendomi per mano e strappandomi un sorriso.

Stringo le mie dita alle sue sentendomi di nuovo a casa. _Perché te ne sei andata Clarke? Perché?_ Sospiro, cercando di godermi il momento, tralasciando le ennemila domande che continuano a ripresentarsi nella mia testa.

 

****

 

Alla fine finiamo in un fast food. Non so neanche io perché mi stupisco tanto. Clarke ha sempre preferito il cibo spazzatura. Le mie prediche sul cibo sano - quello da vera sportiva - non so quante volte le abbia ignorate. Noto, con un pizzico di dispiacere, che questa cosa non è cambiata per niente.

La osservo divorare l'hamburger, rendendomi conto di quanto sia buffa. Cerco di non sorridere, ma alla fine non resisto ed esplodo in una fragorosa risata.

"Che c'è?", mi chiede masticando l'ultimo boccone.

"Non ricordavo quanto fossi buffa alle prese con un hamburger. Così conciata fai concorrenza ad un clown...", la prendo giro afferrando un tovagliolo.

"Grazie, sei veramente carina...", replica fingendo ironia.

"Dai, vieni qui che ti pulisco...", suggerisco cercando si smettere di ridere.

Si avvicina a me, dandomi modo di osservarla più da vicino. Pensandoci, avrei dovuto tacere e godermi lo spettacolo. Non credo che la mia sia stata una gran mossa. La sua vicinanza mi fa quasi tremare la mano, per non parlare del cuore che sembra impazzito.

Comincio a pulire il suo viso con cura e dedizione, ma quando sento il suo respiro ad un soffio dalle mie labbra, il mio volto prende fuoco. Così decido di buttarmi sull'ironia per non farmi venire un infarto.

"Tu lo sai che l’hamburger si mangia con la bocca e non con il naso, vero?", le chiedo sarcasticamente, picchiettando leggermente su quel nasino arricciato, prima di allontanarmi di scatto.

"Sì, me l'hanno detto Lexa... ma se avessi mangiato con la bocca non avrei visto il tuo sorriso".

Ok, il mio tentativo di celare le emozioni è appena andato in fumo, infatti sento le guance andare in fiamme.

"Avevo scordato quanto sei bella", continua facendomi avvampare sempre di più.

"Clarke...", provo a fermala prima che la situazione degeneri, ma le parole mi muoiono in gola.

Abbasso lo sguardo cercando rapidamente di cambiare discorso. _Urge azione evasiva!_

"Allora, alla fine ti sei sposata? In Giappone? Tuo marito immagino che sia asiatico. Io credo che non riuscirei mai a imparare la lingua. Parlare il giapponese non dev’essere semplice, figuriamoci poi scriverlo, con tutti quegli ideogrammi… come che si chiamano?", apro la bocca e le dò fiato, senza pensare minimamente a quello che sto dicendo.

"Si chiamano Kanji. Comunque sì, mi sono sposata in Giappone, con Akira, il mio allenatore… e, per la cronaca, ora è il mio EX marito”.

Sto per commentare, ma lei è più veloce di me.

"Prima che la tua bellissima testolina partorisca chissà quali congetture, fammi spiegare...", annuisco alle sue parole dandole modo di continuare.

"Il motivo per cui ho lasciato gli Stati Uniti... e te, è perché l'azienda di mio padre è fallita. A mia insaputa, e forse a quella della mamma, ha collezionato molti debiti, soprattutto con il fisco, arrivando persino a farsi coinvolgere in una truffa ai danni dello stato. Non potevamo rimanere perché lui sarebbe finito in galera. Così un suo vecchio amico, Yutaka, gli propose di ricominciare tutto da capo, in Giappone. All'epoca avevo appena compiuto quindici anni, tu mi avevi appena regalato questo... te lo ricordi?", prende fra le dita il ciondolo a forma di cuore tenuto nascosto dalla sua maglia.

Le sue parole mi travolgono come un treno in corse. Per un attimo ritorno a quel giorno quando le dieti quel piccolo cuore che racchiudeva tutto il mio affetto, _ma che dico?_ Tutto il mio amore per lei. Ricordo che quel giorno la feci piangere, lei che si vantava di non aver mai versato una lacrima.

"Ho imparato tutte queste cose solo dopo. L'unica cosa che mi dissero è che avremmo fatto un viaggio e che non dovevo dirlo a nessuno, nemmeno a te. Non mi hanno dato neanche il tempo di salutarti, di dirti addio, di dirti quello che avrei dovuto dirti da tempo e che invece mi sono tenuta dentro stupidamente per tutti quegli anni. Ricordo che ho pianto talmente tanto che ho esaurito le lacrime. Per molti anni li ho odiati con tutta me stessa. Per avermi portata in una nazione sconosciuta, dove mi sentivo persa e non riuscivo nemmeno a comunicare... lontana da te, dai miei amici, dall’amore. Mi hanno proibito di contattarti, avevano la paura recondita di essere intercettati...", le sue parole sono talmente intense che posso sentire la sua rabbia mista ad una sofferenza indicibile.

I suoi occhi diventano lucidi e senza pensarci le prendo la mano e la stringo nella mia, quasi per darle la forza di continuare.

"E... intanto il tempo passava. Ho ricominciato a giocare a softball e questo mi ha letteralmente aiutato a sopravvivere. Non so perché, ma giocando mi sentivo più vicino a te, Lexa. E in campo mi sembrava quasi di vederti, lì, dietro al piatto di casa base, con il tuo sorriso incoraggiante che mi incitavi a dare il massimo. Grazie a questo sport, mi sono ambientata e lentamente ho imparato la lingua. In qualche modo sono riuscita a finire gli studi, ottenendo persino una borsa di studio, proprio come te Lexa...".

"Come fai a saperlo? Della borsa di studio intendo...", le chiedo non capendo come possa esserne a conoscenza.

"Adesso sicuramente mi darai della stalker... ma dopo un po' il tuo volto ha cominciato a diventare sempre più pallido e sbiadito nella mia testa e non potevo permetterlo. Così ho cercato qualsiasi informazione trovassi su di te. Internet, a volte, fa miracoli. Ho seguito tutta la tua carriera, i tuoi successi e i tuoi… amori...", la sua voce trema quando pronuncia l'ultima parola.

Scuote la testa come per liberarsi di pensieri inopportuni e, prima di continuare, prende un grosso sospiro stringendomi più forte la mano.

"Comunque in tutta questa storia orribile almeno due lati positivi ci sono. Il primo è che parlo fluentemente il giapponese, il secondo è che continuo a giocare a softball. So cosa stai pensando: magra consolazione...", mormora distogliendo il suo sguardo dalle nostre mani intrecciate.

 _No Clarke, non stavo pensando a quello, ma a quanto la vita sia stata crudele con te, con noi…_ ma le parole mi rimangono solo nella testa.

"Tornando al mio ex marito, Akira, l'ho sposato solo per il passaporto. Il visto per lo studio era scaduto e loro volevano a tutti costi che io giocassi in nazionale... così si sono inventati questa pagliacciata per rendere la cosa regolare. Siamo rimasti sposati per due anni, non è mai stato un vero matrimonio, solo finzione. Il mio cuore è sempre appartenuto ad una sola persona ed è così ancora oggi. Tutto quello che ne ho ricavato da questa unione, a parte il doppio passaporto, è che la mia firma si è allungata. Ora devo firmare con li mio nome completo: Clarke Griffin Wanheda".

Quando finisce di parlare sono letteralmente scombussolata. La mia gola è sempre più secca e il mio cuore galoppa sempre più forte.

Dopo attimi interminabili è sempre Clarke che spezza quel fastidioso silenzio.

"Ora è il tuo turno. Perché non mi parli di tua sorella. Come sta Anya? Oppure se vuoi puoi parlarmi di Costia. Come vi siete conosciute?".

_Ok, mi sento svenire, letteralmente. Non posso continuare queste conversazione, l'intensità mi sta uccidendo._

"Non mi sento bene, puoi portarmi in albergo per favore...", sussurro con un filo di voce.

La sua espressione diventa subito preoccupata e in men che non si dica ci ritroviamo nella sua auto dirette verso il mio albergo.

Durante il viaggio tiro giù il finestrino e lascio che l'aria mi sfiori il volto. Le parole di Clarke continuano a rimbombarmi nella testa. Tutto quello che so è che non voglio parlare di mia sorella, ne tanto meno di Costia. Voglio capire il significato di tutto quello che mi ha detto.

_'Non mi hanno dato neanche il tempo di salutarti, di dirti addio, di dirti quello che avrei dovuto dirti da tempo... ho pianto talmente tanto che ho esaurito le lacrime... mi hanno proibito di contattarti... il tuo volto cominciava a diventare sempre più pallido e sbiadito nella mia testa e non potevo permetterlo... il mio cuore è sempre appartenuto ad una sola persona ed è così ancora oggi'._

A chi appartiene il tuo cuore Clarke? Io non ho dubbi riguardo al mio… è sempre appartenuto a te e quando te ne se andata si è spezzato. Ha ricominciato a battere quando ti ho rivista.

 

_(*) Il_ _perfect game_ _è il termine con il quale si definisce la partita di almeno sette inning in cui la lanciatrice ottiene la vittoria senza concedere battute valide o basi su ball e senza che lei o le proprie compagne commettano errori in campo; in pratica, nessuno dei battitori avversari deve mai raggiungere la_ _prima base. Per definizione un perfect game deve essere per forza una partita in cui l'attacco avversario rimane a zero, sia nel punteggio che nel numero di battute valide._

_(**) Il fuoricampo (home run)_ _è una battuta_ _valida_ _che esce dalla recinzione grazie alla quale il_ _battitore_ _può girare tutte le_ _basi_ _, finendo a casa base e realizzando in tal modo un punto per la propria squadra, oltre a "portare a casa" tutti i compagni che eventualmente si fossero trovati già in base._

 


	5. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

 

L'aria mi aiuta e quando arriviamo davanti all'ingresso dell'albergo il mio istinto prende il sopravvento.

"Ti va di salire? Non mi va di stare sola...", dico cercando di non far tremare la voce.

"Non credo sia il caso Lexa...", obietta con poca convinzione.

"Io credo di sì. Ci sono altre cose da dire, che non sono ancora state dette...", replico cercando un po' di risolutezza persa chissà dove.

"Lexa...", prova di nuovo a tirarsi indietro.

"Ti prego Clarke...", la supplico, cercando di convincerla.

Alla fine cede e, nel giro di poco, ci ritroviamo nella mia camera.

"Accomodati pure. Ti va qualcosa da bere?", le chiedo avvicinandomi al frigobar.

Mi verso da bere avendo bisogno di un po' di coraggio liquido.

"No, grazie. E non dovresti bere neanche tu, visto quello che hai combinato ieri notte", mi redarguisce con una piccola nota polemica.

"Infatti non è da me bere così tanto... è solo che mi ha sconvolto vederti. Ammetto di aver esagerato. Tranquilla, non voglio ubriacarmi. È solo che ho la gola secca", dico facendole un sorriso tirato.

Il silenzio comincia ad essere imbarazzante. Butto giù d'un fiato il liquido ambrato ancora nel bicchiere e mi giro verso di lei.

"Non voglio parlare di Anya o Costia, voglio parlare di quello che ci è successo, Clarke...", sospiro cercando le parole nella mia testa.

I suoi occhi si fanno più larghi. _Dio, come vorrei sapere a che cosa sta pensando in questo momento._

Lei si mette a sedere sul letto ed io comincio a passeggiare per la stanza nel vano tentativo di calmare il mio cuore e i miei nervi.

"Quando te ne sei andata ho sofferto molto. Ho pianto talmente tanto che i miei genitori non sapevano più come fare. Pensa, persino Anya era diventata dolce con me. Te la ricordi mia sorella, vero? Dolce lei, tsè! Comunque non potevano aiutarmi, nessuno di loro poteva farlo. Mi ero chiusa a riccio. Avevo appena perso la mia migliore amica, la persona a cui tenevo di più al mondo e che... sì... insomma... non è stato facile. Dopo la disperazione è sopraggiunta la rabbia ed infine la rassegnazione...", sospiro cercando di prendere fiato.

Clarke abbassa lo sguardo sentendosi colpevole, ma non è stata colpa sua, anche se per tanti anni io gliel'ho attribuita.

"Clarke, ora so che non è dipeso da te. Mi dispiace per la tua sofferenza, per la mia, per quello di cui ci hanno privato... ma da quello che mi hai detto non avevi molte scelte... l'unica cosa che non riesco a capire è perché tu abbia aspettato tutto questo tempo. Perché non sei venuta cercarmi?".

"Lexa, non ho potuto. Solo un anno e mezzo fa mio padre è riuscito a risolvere tutti i suoi problemi con il fisco americano. E tu sembravi felice allora, stai ancora con lei, qualcosa dovrà pure significare per te. Non potevo piombare nella tua vita e avere delle pretese... non sono mai stata brava con i sentimenti e tu lo sia...", cerca di difendersi continuando a nascondersi dietro a delle scuse.

"Allora dimmelo ora... a chi appartiene il tuo cuore? Perché io non ho dubbi riguardo al mio, da quando te ne sei andata si è spezzato. Ho continuato a giocare solo perché mi ricordava te e quello che eravamo insieme. È vero ho avuto delle storie, ma a nessuna di loro ho mai detto _'ti amo'_ , non sono mai riuscita a pronunciare quelle due parole perché l'unica volta che avrei voluto dirle è stato quando ti ho regalato il ciondolo... ma non ne ho avuto il coraggio", mormoro a corto di fiato inchiodando i miei occhi nei suoi.

"A te Lexa, il mio cuore è sempre appartenuto a te e lo sarà sempre", dice con un filo di fiato distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio.

Mi avvicino a lei - ancora seduta sul letto - e mi inginocchio ai sui piedi in modo da portare il mio volto all'altezza del suo.

Le sfioro il mento con la mano obbligandola a guardarmi.

"Ti amo Clarke. Ti ho sempre amata e credo che lo farò per sempre. Sei l'unica che mi fa battere forte il cuore... lo senti?", le prendo una mano e la premo sul mio petto.

"Lexa... ora non ho più paura di dirlo. Ti amo anche io da impazzire, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo tanto".

Le prendo il volto tra le mani e per un attimo mi perdo nel suo azzurro. Lentamente mi avvicino fino a che le mie labbra sfiorano le sue. La bacio con tutta la dolcezza di cui sono capace. Assaporo le sue labbra come se da esse dipendesse la mia vita. La sua bocca cerca la mia, ritrovandosi in perfetta simbiosi, come se fossero state create apposta. Sento dei brividi attraversarmi tutto il corpo, mentre il cuore scalpita nel mio petto.

Continuo a baciarla, accarezzandole le labbra e quando le socchiude la mia lingua si intrufola a cercare la sua. Sento una scossa quando assaggio il suo sapore. La nostre lingue continuano ad accarezzarsi con lentezza e devozione.

L'emozione che sto provando mi inebria. Anche dopo tutti questi anni, la nostra connessione è talmente forte che percepisco tutto il suo amore per me. Quando sento delle gocce salate bagnarmi il volto, capisco che Clarke sta piangendo... e senza indugiare mi stacco da lei.

Le asciugo le lacrime con i pollici scontrandomi di nuovo con i suoi occhi. La sua intensità è disarmante, mi toglie il fiato.

"Lexa... non puoi capire da quanto tempo io desiderassi questo. Ho sognato il tuo bacio milioni di volte...", alle sue parole sorrido baciandola di nuovo.

Poso la mia fronte sulla sua chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di recuperare un po' di fiato.

"Anche io morivo dalla voglia di farlo. Anche se devo ammetterlo… i miei sogni non erano tanto casti come i tuoi...", dico cercando di alleggerire un po' l'intensità del momento.

Clarke si stacca leggermente fingendo di essere scioccata dalle mie parole.

"Ma davvero Woods? E non ti vergogni neanche un po'?".

Nego con la testa, mi alzo in piedi e prima che lei riesca ad aggiungere qualcosa mi sdraio sul suo corpo trascinandola sul materasso.

Poso le braccia affianco al suo viso per non gravare con il mio peso su di lei e mi perdo nel suo cielo azzurro. I miei occhi rimbalzano nei suoi come se parlassero tra di loro.

"Lexa... tra una settimana devo ritornare...", sussurra con la voce tremante.

Alzo un sopracciglio invogliandola a continuare la frase. So benissimo dove vuole arrivare.

"Non posso rimanere... sono vincolata... almeno fino alle Olimpiadi".

"E dopo?", le chiedo alzando un sopracciglio.

"Pensavo di tornare e darti il tormento", ribatte azzeccando la risposta perfetta.

"Quindi il problema non esiste. Quando ci incontreremo ai Giochi Olimpici stai pur certa che butterò fuori la tua palla curva. Per quanto riguarda questa settimana... è semplice: ti sequestro! Abbiamo molti anni da recuperare... e suggerirei di cominciare subito", le dico sfoderando tutta la mia malizia.

Le sue labbra si incurvano in un sorriso che mi fa letteralmente impazzire. Senza pensarci troppo la bacio facendomi guidare dalle emozioni.

Prima che riesca ad approfondire il bacio, Clarke si stacca per prendere fiato.

"Ah… comunque Woods, scordatelo! Non riuscirai mai a battere la mia palla curva", afferma con un sorriso divertito stampato in faccia.

Comincio a ridere e senza accorgermene mi ritrovo sotto di lei.

"Ora Woods… stai zitta e baciami!".

"Agli ordini comandante", le dico posando le mie labbra sulle sue.

 

 


	6. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

 

I giorni sono volati troppo velocemente. Il nostro amore ha preso il sopravvento e la lontananza e le rinunce di questi anni hanno fatto il resto. Di fatto oggi è il nostro ultimo giorno insieme. E dopo chissà cosa ne sarà di noi.

Il vedersi nei prossimi mesi sarà impossibile, la distanza e gli impegni con le rispettive nazionali sono a dir poco proibitivi… ma entrambe abbiamo un vincolo per le Olimpiadi e, purtroppo o per fortuna, in ambito sportivo siamo sempre state professionali tutte e due.

Devo ammettere che l'amore per Clarke mi ha letteralmente sopraffatta, mi ha fatto capire quanto io fossi incompleta, di quanto io stessi solo sopravvivendo.

Quei ridicoli sensi di colpa per aver tradito Costia - o meglio per il mio perdurare nel farlo - sono svaniti rapidamente come sono venuti. Inutile dire che al mio ritorno dovrò mettere le cose in chiaro con lei, ma ora non ci voglio pensare. Quello che voglio adesso è godermi in tutto e per tutto questa fuga d'amore, se così posso definirla.

E così ho trascinato Clarke ad uno dei miei ristoranti preferiti di Los Angeles: il messicano. Effettivamente ha fatto un po' di storie, ma dopo qualche bacio si è lasciata convincere.

Mentre aspettiamo quello che abbiamo ordinato è più forte di me, le prendo la mano stringendola nella mia e comincio a giocare con le sue dita. Il mio assiduo bisogno di toccarla, sentirla, è quasi imbarazzante. Lei sorride imporporando le sue guance come se, con quel gesto, l'avessi anticipata.

I nostri sguardi si cercano in continuazione, sembrano parlarsi senza dire una singola parola. Il silenzio ci isola da tutto il resto e, racchiuse nella nostra bolla, non ci accorgiamo dell'arrivo del cameriere che, con un velo di imbarazzo, ci serve le portate.

L'intensità del momento è scemata, anche se non del tutto. Clarke ne approfitta per far conversazione. Comincia a raccontarmi com'è la vita in Giappone, alcuni episodi divertenti, alcuni più tristi. Il tempo sembra sfuggirmi tra le dita, come i granelli di sabbia in una clessidra.

Le prendo di nuovo la mano non curandomi della gente che ci sta intorno e la stringo nella mia.

"Clarke... ho bisogno di amarti un'ultima volta, prima di lasciarti andare...", sussurro facendo rimbalzare i miei occhi dalle nostre mani intrecciate al suo azzurro intenso.

"E allora… dimmi comandante? Cosa ci facciamo ancora qui?", domanda retorica sfoderando il suo sorriso più malizioso.

Pago il conto e la trascino letteralmente fuori dal locale. Schiaccio il pedale dell'acceleratore e guido come una pazza, la terribile fretta di arrivare in albergo e amarla mi fa sragionare.

Per tutto il viaggio sento il suo sguardo su di me, che mi manda letteralmente a fuoco. Sto letteralmente bruciando. Fosse per me accosterei la macchina qui, sul ciglio della strada, e l’amerei con tutta me stessa come se non ci fosse un domani… ma credo che non sarebbe per niente romantico. Per lenire il mio desiderio crescente comincio a toccare la sua coscia, lasciata libera dal suo abito estremamente corto. Il mio bisogno irrefrenabile di sentirla sotto le dita, mi fa tremare sempre di più.

Quando sento la sua mano posarsi sulla mia e guidarmi verso la sua intimità deglutisco cominciando a sudare. Cerco di non distogliere gli occhi dalla strada, ma è sempre più difficile. Soprattutto quando, audacemente, mi infila la mano nei suoi slip. _Oddio, è bagnatissima!_ La sento gemere e per un attimo mi giro a guardarla.

La torturo per qualche altro istante inebriandomi dei suoi gemiti soffocati. Sentire l'effetto che ho su di lei mi fa eccitare in un modo che non credevo possibile.

Vedo l'ingresso dell'albergo ed un sospiro di sollievo mi esce spontaneo. La pazzia è dietro l’angolo, il desiderio è diventato ormai insostenibile. _Ho bisogno di lei, ora!_

Mollo le chiavi al parcheggiatore e quasi di corsa, ridendo come due ragazzine, entriamo nella hall. Continuo a stringere la mano di Clarke, quasi avessi paura che, da un momento all'altro, lei possa scappare di nuovo.

Arrivate davanti all'ascensore veniamo raggiunte da due coppie una di mezza età e l'altra più o meno della nostra.

Quando le porte si aprono, siamo le prime ad entrare. Trascino Clarke verso il fondo della cabina. Così facendo ci ritroviamo le altre persone di fronte a noi di spalle rivolte verso le porte dell’ascensore.

Sento le coppie scambiarsi commenti fra di loro, forse sono tutti un po’ alticci per la serata appena passata. A dire la verità non mi interessa più di tanto. Mi appoggio alla parete e attiro Clarke sul mio corpo. Sorpresa dal mio gesto si volta a guardarmi. E come tutte le volte mi perdo in quelle iridi stupende.

Non so cosa diavolo mi prenda, ma l’irrefrenabile voglia di toccarla mi annebbia la mente. La mia mano sfiora il retro della sua gamba fino a che non raggiungo il sedere. La vedo mordersi il labbro, quasi si sforzasse di trattenere un gemito. Quando schiude le labbra è la fine, scosto il perizoma e comincio ad accarezzarla. Sono completamente fuori di testa, lo so, ma continuo la mia esplorazione. I suoi umori mi bagnano le dita e per me non c’è più speranza. Le cingo un fianco per tenere il suo corpo più stretto al mio. Quando l'ascensore si ferma la sento sussultare. Salgono altre persone, ma io sono troppo concentrata su quello che sto facendo per darci peso. Le mie dita continuano ad esplorarla fino a che non raggiungono l'obiettivo. Quando faccio scivolare un dito dentro di lei le sfugge un piccolo urletto che subito maschera con una risatina fugace.

"Credo che qualcuno la pagherà cara per questa cosa...", sussurra in affanno ad un soffio dalle mie labbra.

"Ah sì? Non vedo proprio l'ora...", le dico con tutta l'audacia di cui sono capace.

Le sue guance diventano rosse e più la guardo, cercando di trattenersi, più mi fa impazzire. Continuo ad immergermi in lei beandomi del suo calore, della sua voglia, che scatena in me una libido pazzesca. Infilo il secondo dito e sorrido quando sento il suo corpo spingersi contro la mia mano sempre più insistente.

"La cosa sembra piacerti...", sussurro al suo orecchio, in modo che possa sentirmi solo lei.

"Se questo dannato ascensore non arriva in fretta... oddio... lo capiranno tutti quanto mi piace...", mormora fra i denti.

"Quanta fretta Griffin... ci sarà tempo per venire...", sogghigno prendendomi gioco di lei.

"Ti voglio troppo", replica lei lasciando cadere la testa sulla mia spalla.

L'ascensore arriva all'ultimo piano annunciato da trillo forte. Le porte si aprono e le altre persone cominciano ad uscire. Evidentemente anche loro hanno la camera al mio stesso piano.

 _'La solita fortuna',_ penso.

Lentamente, sfilo le dita da Clarke e le sfioro la testa con un bacio. Attendiamo con poca pazienza che tutti siano scesi e quando è il nostro turno sento la mano di Clarke afferrare la mia e trascinarmi verso la camera.

Mi appoggia di fianco alla porta e comincia a perquisirmi il corpo - con palpate generose e decisamente poco caste - per trovare la tessera. Il suo modo di toccarmi, così audace e provocante, mi manda in estasi.

"Tasca destra", le suggerisco quasi ansimando.

"Non posso credere che tu l'abbia fatto, Lexa", mi dice mentre apre la porta per poi spingermi dentro con foga.

Sorrido del suo finto broncio. E mi ritrovo in mezzo alla stanza mentre lei si appresta a chiudere l’uscio con un calcio.

Si appoggia alla porta e comincia a guardarmi con un'intensità che mi fa tremare. Sembra mi stia spogliando con lo sguardo. Si toglie i tacchi e li lascia cadere con un gesto teatrale. Il suo sorriso malizioso mi incendia. Fa qualche passo verso di me, mentre si scioglie i capelli ancora costretti in un chignon. Muove la chioma e io mi sento mancare. _Ok, mi sembra di vedere la scena a rallentatore._

"Ok Woods... credo proprio che stanotte dovrai fare gli straordinari...", mi dice spingendomi ad arretrare verso il letto.

Si avventa sulle mie labbra mentre comincia a spogliarmi in fretta. Io faccio lo stesso. Il bacio diventa sempre più intenso, la sua lingua si intrufola nella mia bocca cercando quel contatto tanto bramato. Sento il mio cuore esplodere ed una serie di brividi pervadermi il corpo.

Arrivate al letto mi spinge sul materasso mettendosi subito a cavalcioni su di me. Il suo corpo comincia ad ondeggiare sul mio, creando quella piacevole frizione tra i nostri sessi. Mi prende le mani intrecciando le nostre dita. Continua a fissarmi troneggiando su di me, i suoi occhi sono carichi di desiderio. _Oddio, è bellissima, voglio baciarla, adesso!_

Provo a mettermi a sedere per raggiungere le sue labbra, ma lei con una mano mi obbliga a stare sdraiata. Scuotendo la testa.

"Questa è la tua punizione mia cara Woods...", sussurra cavalcandomi sempre più velocemente.

Mi sfugge un gemito, quando sento le sue mani torturarmi i seni. La sua bocca si avventa su un mio capezzolo e per me è la fine, gemo fuori controllo.

Afferro i suoi fianchi per guidare i suoi movimenti, non riesco più a resistere.

"Cazzo...", impreco in preda all'estasi più totale.

Quando Clarke intrufola le sue dita tra le nostre intimità raggiungo l'orgasmo tanto bramato. Il mio corpo trema travolto dall'apice appena raggiunto. Lei non si ferma, continua a muoversi aumentando il ritmo e senza preavviso mi penetra, facendomi scappare un piccolo urlo. Si spinge dentro di me raggiungendo il mio punto più sensibile e quando la sento urlare il mio nome vengo una seconda volta.

"Ti amo Lexa...", dice in affanno, crollando esausta sul mio corpo.

"Anche io amore...", replico abbracciandola stretta a me, cullandoci fino alla fine del nostro piacere.

Rimaniamo in quella posizione per un tempo infinito. Adoro sentire il sul corpo sul mio e il suo respiro solleticarmi la pelle.

"Clarke... devo dirti una cosa...".

Si scosta leggermente per guardarmi negli occhi, appoggiando il gomito al cuscino per sorregge quel suo viso stupendo con la mano. Il suo sguardo eloquente mi invoglia a continuare.

"Ecco, io non so se sia corretto, ma ci voglio provare lo stesso… perché è quello che sento...", distolgo lo sguardo a corto di fiato.

"Lexa, puoi dirmi tutto quello che vuoi... io sono qui...", sussurra accarezzandomi il volto.

"Clarke... _Koishiteru_ **(*)** ".

Sgrana gli occhi sorpresa. Noto un velo di lacrime appannarle lo sguardo fino a che una lacrima solitaria, abbattendo le barriere, le riga il viso. Questa volta sono io che le faccio una tenera carezza, spazzando via quella goccia salata che continua a bagnarle il volto. Avvicino le mie labbra alle sue e le sfioro per un tenero bacio.

"Lexa anche io desidero passare il resto del mia vita con te... solo che ora...".

"Non è il momento", finisco la frase per lei.

"Lexa, te lo giuro… ritornerò da te. Ora che ti ho ritrovato, non ho intenzione di perderti. Ti ho lasciato una volta ed ho commesso il più grande errore della mia vita... non ho intenzione di ripeterlo...", sussurra rimpossessandosi delle mie labbra.

Il suo bacio è carico di promesse, speranze e di amore, per me, per lei, per noi.

Il giorno dopo Clarke è partita per Tokyo, ed io per San Diego. Salutarla è stata veramente durissima, probabilmente la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto, ma la consapevolezza che ci vedremo presto mi riempie di speranza. La nostra felicità è solo rimandata.

Ora, quello che mi preoccupa è sistemare le cose in sospeso. Devo parlare con Costia e anche al più presto.

 

_(*) **Koishiteru** è uno dei modi per dire ‘ti amo’ in giapponese, ed è rivolta alla persona con la quale si vuole passare il resto della propria vita insieme._

 

 


	7. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

 

Non è nemmeno un giorno che sono rientrata a San Diego e mi sento già fuori posto. La mia routine tutta d'un tratto mi rende insofferente, insoddisfatta. Mi manca Clarke, mi manca tanto e non sono neanche ventiquattrore che ci siamo salutate.

In tutto questo casino non sono ancora riuscita a parlare con Costia. Sembra ironico anche il solo pensarlo, ma da quando sono tornata la sento distante, sembra si stia allontanando da me, come se sapesse già che tra noi è tutto finito... e questo non fa altro che aumentare il mio senso di colpa.

Ho provato a parlare anche con mia sorella, ma niente da fare anche su quel fronte. Quando non ci sono gli allenamenti Raven la rapisce e non ce né più per nessuno.

Gli eventi mi si ritorcono contro, in questo modo non sono riuscita a confessare a nessuno tutto quello che mi passa per il cervello, ma soprattutto quello che ho combinato nell’ultima settimana. Tutto sommato è quasi meglio così, non ho poi tutta sta fretta di far soffrire Costia e prendere degli insulti da Anya.

Così mi ritrovo distesa sul divano di casa a rimuginare su quello che dovrei dire e su cosa dovrei fare, sono talmente assorta che il suono del campanello mi fa sussultare.

Quando vado ad aprire rimango sorpresa e un po' interdetta, vedendo la coach Anderson con una espressione truce stampata sul viso.

Credo che sia la prima volta che Indra si presenti a casa mia e dalla sua faccia mi sa tanto che non sarà una conversazione piacevole.

"Salve coach... prego, si accodi".

"Lexa...", risponde a mo' di saluto.

"Posso offrirle qualcosa da bere?", le chiedo facendo gli onori di casa.

"No grazie, però potresti dirmi che diavolo significa questa fotografia?", mi dice lanciando una foto sul tavolino da caffè.

Mi avvicino per guardarla meglio e quando mi rendo conto della situazione ancora un po' e mi viene un infarto.

La foto ritrae me e Clarke al ristorante, io le stringo la mano guardandola con occhi sognanti. _Accidenti ai paparazzi, ero convinta di non essere più sotto i riflettori, evidentemente mi sbagliavo._

Prima che riesca ad aprire bocca Indra mi anticipa.

"Sbaglio o quella è proprio Clarke Griffin... Wanheda, la lanciatrice di punta della nazionale giapponese?!".

Annuisco non riuscendo a spiccicare una sola parola.

"E dimmi Lexa... per quale motivo in questa foto sembrate come due novelle spose? Quando ti ho dato una settimana di riposo, per pensare e metabolizzare il fatto di doverla affrontarla, non intendo certo questo!", sbotta irritata.

"Coach, onestamente, neanche io. Non avrei mai immaginato di incontrarla al raduno delle mie vecchie compagne... ma è successo… e… ecco… siamo riuscite a chiarirci", dico mettendomi sulla difensiva.

"Magari avete fatto qualcosina in più di un semplice chiarimento, o sbaglio?! Io credo di no, ma l’hai vista questa foto? Mi sembra lampante... non ci vuole di certo un genio per capire che i vostri sguardi sono carichi d'amore. Hai una vaga idea di come la stampa ci ricamerà sopra? Per non parlare della commissione olimpica. Cavolo Lexa siete avversarie in una sfida mondiale. E anche il Giappone è in lizza per il podio", continua il suo rimproverò cercando di spiegarmi tutte e conseguenze.

"Chi le ha dato questa foto? Chi altro l'ha vista?", le chiedo cedendo per un attimo al panico.

"Credo che ormai sia di dominio pubblico e se ti stai riferendo a Costia... o a tua sorella... beh, sì, credo che l'abbiano vista anche loro".

Adesso mi è chiaro il comportamento di Costia e non posso neanche biasimarla, avrei dovuto parlargliene prima, anche per telefono, ma non ne ho avuto il coraggio. Continuo a rimuginare sul mio assurdo comportamento.

"Lexa...", mi richiama Indra addolcendo un po' il tono.

Le parole mi muoiono in gola, non so veramente come risponderle. Da una parte ha ragione lei, abbiamo lavorato duro per queste Olimpiadi e, con il mio comportamento, rischio di spaccare la squadra oltre che beccarmi una squalifica... ma dall'altro non posso rinnegare il mio amore per Clarke, nemmeno per il softball.

"Coach, non so cosa vuole che le dica... sono sempre stata la persona più professionale di questo mondo e non ho intenzione di cambiare ora. È vero, io la amo... io amo la lanciatrice della nazionale Giapponese e lei ama me, ma siamo abbastanza adulte e responsabili da rispettare i nostri ruoli da avversarie. Sono sicura che lei giocherà al massimo delle sue possibilità come, del resto, farò io...".

"E per quanto riguarda Costia? Non ho mai ostacolato la vostra relazione perché non ha mai intralciato le vostre prestazioni in campo... ma credo che questa cosa possa sortire una spaccatura... Lexa, mancano solo quattro mesi alle Olimpiadi...", le sue parole trasudano preoccupazione.

"Parlerò con Costia, Coach. Risolverò questa cosa, ma la prego… non mi chieda di scegliere. Non rinnegherò mai quello che provo per Clarke".

Indra si avvicina a me e mi mette le mani sulle spalle, il suo gesto affettuoso mi sorprende.

"Non te lo chiederò... ma tu sei il comandante della squadra comportati come tale".

"Lo farò coach. Ha la mia parola", affermo con decisione.

"Mi fa piacere sentirlo. Per la foto e la stampa non ti preoccupare, ci penso io. Tu, però, non farmene pentire...", replica fingendo un tono minaccioso.

Annuisco semplicemente, prima di vederla dirigersi verso l’ingresso. L'accompagno e la saluto con un abbraccio carico di speranza. Appena chiudo la porta sospiro quasi mi fossi liberata di un peso, ma il sollievo dura poco... l'ansia di dover parlare con Costia si fa sempre più pressante nella mia mente.

"Devo parlare con lei... subito!", sussurro a me stessa.

 

****

 

Continuo a consumare il pavimento del mio appartamento, ho provato a chiamare Costia, ma mi devia sempre in segreteria. Lei non vive senza il suo telefono e sono più che certa che mi stia evitando. Ho provato anche con Anya e Raven, ma nemmeno loro sono raggiungibili.

Il tempo passa e la mia frustrazione aumenta, così afferro la mia giacca ed esco a cercarla. Provo in tutti i posti dove andiamo di solito.

È circa due ore che giro e di lei nemmeno l'ombra. Alla fine guido fino a Balboa Park, non so nemmeno io perché non ci sono mai venuta prima. Parcheggio la macchina ed entro. Giro per un po' finché non mi imbatto nel Japanese Garden. Sorrido quasi istericamente per l'ironia della sorte.

Varco i cancelli anche se poco convinta. E quasi avessi avuto un presentimento mi imbatto in lei. Costia è ai piedi di un piccolo ruscello che attraversa l’intero giardino. Lei è assorta nei suoi pensieri e non si accorge della mia presenza. Ci metto più del dovuto a far qualche passo verso di lei... ma quando mi decido vedo arrivare Jenny, la sua ex, con in mano due bottiglie di birra.

_'Non sapevo che si potesse bere in questo posto…’_ , penso stupidamente per non voler affrontare la realtà.

Jenny si siede al suo fianco e l’abbraccia, cullandola leggermente e dandole teneri baci sulla testa, quasi la stesse consolando.

La mia mente si riempie di pensieri. Non so se andare a disturbare questo momento intimo o girare i tacchi e dileguarmi. Il pensiero che Costia si stia facendo consolare dalla sua ex per colpa mia mi affligge, ma poi penso a Clarke, all'amore che provo per lei e che ho sempre provato per lei, e il senso di colpa si attenua.

Quando le vedo baciarsi però qualcosa scatta in me. Forse un refuso di gelosia ipocrita, visto come mi sono comportata ultimamente, non saprei giustificarlo altrimenti. Penso ad un'infinità di scenari: è solo una conseguenza per aver visto la foto mia e di Clarke o la loro storia dura da molto prima. L'impulso prende il sopravvento e mi avvicino palesando la mia presenza.

"Ehm... disturbo?", chiedo ironicamente.

"Lexa?", replica Costia sgranando gli occhi.

"Beh, almeno ti ricordi come mi chiamo... è già qualcosa...", affermo con sarcasmo.

Sarei veramente da prendere a schiaffi, non ho nessun diritto di comportarmi così, sono io la prima ad aver tradito. Ciononostante non riesco a fermare questa specie di falsa.

"Fai poco la spiritosa... mi sembra che tu abbia già fatto abbastanza danni", sbotta Jenny fulminandomi.

"Vedo che comunque ci sei tu, qui, a consolarla...", rispondo acidamente, non so neanche io perché continuo con questa ipocrisia.

"Adesso basta voi due!", alza la voce Costia.

Un silenzio imbarazzante si manifesta all'improvviso e il disagio prende il sopravvento. Sospiro, cercando una via di fuga e la trovo in due occhi azzurri che compaiono nella mia mente.

"Costia, potrei parlarti... in privato", dico quasi in un sussurro.

"Non credo sia il caso...", interviene Jenny.

"Non sono affari tuoi JC!", sbotto facendomi prendere dalla rabbia.

"J per favore ho bisogno di parlare con lei, è ok! Ti chiamo dopo", le dice, accarezzandole il volto.

Non so perché, ma tutta questa dolcezza mi infastidisce.

"Come vuoi", dice seccata dandole un dolce bacio sulla testa, poi si alza e se ne va.

Gli occhi di Costia osservano la sua ex andare via, quasi con apprensione. Ho come la sensazione che mi sfugga qualcosa, ma non riesco a capire che cosa.

Mi fa cenno di sedermi al suo fianco e senza indugiare lo faccio. Nessuna delle due emette un fiato per diverso tempo, ci limitiamo a guardare l'acqua scorrere. E lei che spezza il silenzio.

"Come sta Clarke?", mi chiede atona.

La sua domanda non mi coglie di sorpresa è solo il suo tono arreso che mi fa sgranare gli occhi.

"Ho visto la foto Lex... ho visto come la guardi... non mi hai mai guardata così. Onestamente, mi ero illusa che potessimo costruire qualcosa insieme... ma ho sempre saputo che il tuo cuore apparteneva ad un’altra. Così, anche se non avrei mai voluto, mi sono allontanata da te... e sono tornata tra le braccia di Jenny", dice facendosi sfuggire una lacrima.

"Costia... mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto. Non avrei mai voluto farti del male, ma credimi io ci tengo molto a te. Non ho scuse, questo lo so. È solo che, quando lei… quando Clarke se ne è andata, il mio cuore si è spezzato e ho smesso di amare... di lasciarmi andare e di aver fiducia nelle persone. Non so se questo ti possa consolare, ma di te mi sono sempre fidata. E per un attimo ho creduto di potermi lasciare andare e di dimenticare... ma...".

"Ma lei è tornata...", termina la frase arrendendosi all'evidenza.

"Già", sussurro appena, continuando a fissare l'acqua.

"Almeno vi siete chiarite?", mi chiede sorprendendomi.

"Sì Cos, ci siamo chiarite. Mi ha raccontato il motivo della sua _fuga_... ora è ritornata a Tokyo...", replico trascurando i dettagli.

"Forse ci metterò un po' a farmela passare, ma nel profondo ti capisco. Jenny non si è mai arresa con me. Un po' come tu con Clarke", abbozzo un timido sorriso alle sue parole, senza però emettere un fiato.

"Promettimi un cosa Lex... qualunque cosa succeda, noi faremo il culo alla squadra giapponese, anche se a capitanarla ci sarà la tua ragazza!", esclama con enfasi.

_'La mia ragazza',_ sorrido a quel epiteto usato proprio dalla mia ex.

"Te lo prometto. E proprio a questo proposito mi sa che dobbiamo allenarci molto più duramente. Lei ha una palla curva che è micidiale...", le dico alzando un sopracciglio.

"Le palle curve sono la mia specialità!", dice mettendosi a ridere trascinando poi anche me.

Non avrei mai pensato di riuscire ad aprirmi così completamente con Costia, non dopo tutto quello che è successo... ma sono contenta di averlo fatto. Spero solo che un giorno possa perdonarmi per averla fatta soffrire. Non so perché ma, per la prima volta nella mia vita, sono fiduciosa, credo che questa conversazione abbia gettato le basi per un'amicizia che mi auguro sia duratura.

 

 


	8. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

Anche se non è stato facile, mi sento molto meglio dopo la chiacchierata con Costia. La mia visione ottimistica è tornata ed uno scorcio di felicità sembra voler far capolino nella mia vita... e tutto questo lo devo a Clarke.

Sembra quasi impossibile del potere che ha su di me, mi ha fatto soffrire tanto, per tutti questi anni, ma le è bastato un giorno per riportarmi al settimo cielo. Solo adesso mi rendo conto di quanto io sia dipendente da lei.

Ho speso tutti questi anni a sopravvivere alla continua ricerca di quel qualcosa che mi rendesse viva, non avevo considerato che, senza di lei, la mia ricerca fosse del tutto vana.

Conoscendo tutta la verità non ce l'ho con lei, non potrei, non è stata colpa sua, ma di suo padre. Analizzando i fatti credo di non essere arrabbiata nemmeno con Jake. Me ne rendo conto, tutto questo è un paradosso, considerando tutta la sofferenza che ho provato in seguito alla fuga di Clarke, ma commettere errori è umano ed io non voglio portare rancore, soprattutto ora che ci siamo ritrovate. La strada è ancora molto lunga, ma sono fiduciosa sul nostro amore.

Persa nei miei pensieri non mi accorgo neanche di essere arrivata a casa. Non metto neanche un piede dentro che una voce - ben nota - mi aggredisce.

"Di un po' Lex, ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello?".

"Ciao anche a te sorellona", replico presa alla sprovvista.

"Lex, se fossi in te non farei tanto la spiritosa", mi suggerisce Raven.

"Veramente non ci stavo proprio pensando... ciao Rae", fingo innocenza cercando di riprendere il controllo della situazione.

"Allora ti suggerisco di cominciare a parlare sorellina e tra le tue frasi è meglio che non ci sia una cosa tipo: _'Sono stata a letto con Clarke, perché è da una vita che sono innamorata di lei, e bla bla bla...'_. Anche perché non vorrei ricordarti come eri dopo la sua scomparsa, se così la vogliamo chiamare", il tono minaccioso di Anya mi fa quasi sorridere.

Rimango in silenzio per un po' cercando le parole giuste per non scatenare ancora di più l'ira funesta di mia sorella... ma tutto sommato nemmeno la sua rabbia potrebbe farmi cambiare umore oggi.

"Quindi?", mi sollecita Rae.

"Quindi niente. Al raduno ho incontrato Clarke... ma ovviamente questo lo sapete già. Immagino abbiate visto quella foto... comunque abbiamo discusso, urlato e parlato… parlato e poi ancora parlato. Mi ha raccontato tutto quello che le è successo e il motivo della sua _fuga_. Inutile dire che all'inizio non l'ho presa bene... ma ascoltando le sue ragioni ho capito il motivo per il quale se ne sia andata. E questo è quanto", dico stampandomi un sorriso sghembo sul volto.

"Che cosa vuol dire _'questo è quanto'_. Vuoi farmi credere che non ci sei andata a letto?", sbotta seccata Anya.

"Non ho detto questo... ma siccome non vuoi sentirlo dire, evito di dirtelo, così magari non ti viene la gastrite...", replico con un piccola nota strafottente.

"Quindi… ci sei andata?", si intromette Raven.

"Sì, siamo state insieme… tutta la settimana. Io la amo e lei ama me. Dopo le Olimpiadi, finalmente potremmo stare insieme... in modo ufficiale!", esclamo con tono deciso.

"Io non ho proprio parole. Lex sei diventata completamente folle? Clarke ti ha ridotto uno straccio l'ultima volta, ho avuto paura che non ti riprendessi più... e, dopo dieci anni, si ripresenta, ti fa due moine ed è come se non fosse successo niente? Guarda caso a pochi mesi dalle Olimpiadi... proprio una strana coincidenza. E lo sai che non credo alle coincidenze. Lex, lo sanno tutti che tu sei la punta di diamante della nostra squadra. Mi pare ovvio che tutta questa storia sia un subdolo piano per distrarti, dal nostro vero obiettivo: vincere le Olimpiadi", il tono duro di Anya mi fa sussultare.

Le parole di mia sorella mi trafiggono come una lama, il mio cervello cerca di elaborarle, ma non ci riesce.

_No, no, mi rifiuto di credere che sia tutta una bugia, un bieca menzogna, io non ci credo. Clarke non è una bugiarda, è vera, lo è sempre stata, i suoi sentimenti per me sono reali. Quando abbiamo fatto l'amore, ho percepito il suo coinvolgimento, il suo trasporto per me, non è una cosa che puoi fingere, lo vedi quando qualcuno ti ama, lo senti._

"Lexa...", mi richiama Anya.

"ANYA BASTA! Sono tutte cazzate quelle che stai dicendo. Nessuno distrae nessuno, con assurdi piani di seduzione. Io e Clarke ci siamo promesse che daremo il massimo ed è quello che faremo. Non ti azzardare neanche più a pensare una cosa del genere… lei non è una bugiarda... TU, NON SAI UN CAZZO E NON PUOI GIUDICARLA! Come ho fatto io per molto, troppo tempo. Clarke mi ama ed io amo lei. E QUESTO È QUANTO! Non ti sta bene? Beh, Anya, immagino che dovrai fartene una ragione", le urlo contro tutta la mia rabbia.

Lei e Raven rimangono letteralmente sconvolte, penso che sia la prima volta che mi abbiano visto in questo stato. Nessuno può infamare Clarke e passarla liscia, nemmeno io o mia sorella.

Faccio per andarmene da casa mia, ma mia sorella mi afferra per un polso trattenendomi. Mi giro verso di lei e non riesco a decifrare la sua espressione. Ci guardiamo negli occhi per un tempo indefinito. Nessuna delle due riesce ad emettere un fiato. Quando il silenzio comincia a diventare pesante ci pensa Raven ad alleggerire la tensione.

"Ragazze, magari non sono affari che mi riguardino... beh, oddio, forse un po’ lo sono...", lascia la frase in sospeso per attirare la nostra attenzione, cosa che ottiene.

"Non mi guardate così, prima o poi… spero che quella zuccona di tua sorella, Lex, mi chieda di sposarla... ok, ok, lo so, sto divagando. Comunque, il punto è un altro... che ne dite di calmarvi un po' e parlarne con calma?", ci chiede con un tono divertito, notando gli occhi fuori dalle orbite di mia sorella.

Rae è una vera manna, sa sempre cosa dire per strapparti un sorriso, anche nelle situazioni più tese e complicate, anche in campo riesce a farlo, io non so davvero come faccia. Spesso mi sono chiesta come facesse a stare con quella scorbutica di mia sorella, ma quando si guardano ho la mia risposta. 

"Lex... mi sa che la tua futura cognata abbia ragione, ho esagerato. Mi dispiace sorellina".

"Anche io ho esagerato sis...", ribatto abbracciandola.

"Ti va di raccontarci tutto quello che è successo?", mi chiede Anya.

"Proprio tutto?", le domando di rimando, alzando un sopracciglio divertita.

"Oddio, no… puoi tralasciare le parti vietate ai minori, sinceramente... non mi interessano...".

"Parla per te tesoro, a me interessano", sbotta Raven sorridendo.

Anya la fulmina, ma dopo un po' ci mettiamo a ridere tutte e tre.

Rimaniamo nel mio appartamento per ore. Comincio a parlare a ruota libera di Clarke e di tutte quello che le è successo in questi anni. Racconto del raduno, della mia sbronza, del nostro litigio, della sua confessione, della mia confessione e della nostra partita insieme.

"Non ci credo, la voglio proprio vedere questa palla curva...", afferma ancora incredula Raven.

"Ho come l'impressione che la vedrai tesoro... e anche molto presto...", interviene Anya dandole un bacio.

"Piuttosto, con Costia?", mi chiede all'improvviso mia sorella.

"Le ho parlato prima, è stata dura... soprattutto perché l'ho trovata tra le braccia di Jessica. Un disastro per il mio ego! Comunque, siamo riuscite a parlare. Nonostante tutto sembra abbia capito le mie ragioni. Anche se credo voglia l'occasione di rifarsi con Clarke, magari facendole una serie infinita di fuoricampo... in tutta onesta la vedo dura, ma non me la sono sentita di contraddirla", affermo con un piccolo sorriso.

"Beh, abbiamo un vantaggio, tu conosci i suoi lanci, quindi ci alleneremo più duramente e gliela faremo vedere noi. Non sarà così semplice batterci, non è vero Heda?", fulmino mia sorella quando sento quel soprannome.

"Ok Lex, si è fatto tardi e prima che tu decida di trucidare la mia futura moglie, sarebbe meglio che io e la zuccona togliessimo il disturbo. Domani sarà una lunga giornata", puntualizza Rae strappandoci un sorriso.

Accompagno le ragazze alla porta dando una pacca giocosa a mia sorella ed un abbraccio a Raven.

Quando rimango sola mi ritrovo a sorridere, pensando all'intera giornata. Al suo inizio caotico, denso di problemi e preoccupazioni e alla sua fine, piena di speranza e allegria.

Rimango persa nei pensieri fino a che il mio sguardo non ricade sull'orologio. Mi viene quasi un accidente quando mi accorgo che è quasi l'una di notte. Velocemente mi preparo per la notte e mi fiondo sotto le coperte.

L'idea di chiamare Clarke per darle la buonanotte mi sfiora. _Beh, oddio, proprio la buonanotte no, visto che con il fuso orario a Tokyo sono più o meno le sei di sera._ Mentre mi perdo nei miei sproloqui mentali il mio cellulare comincia a vibrare. Sul display ci sono due bellissimi occhioni azzurri che mi guardano ed io sorrido come una ragazzina, pensando a quanto siamo telepatiche.

"Clarke, ciao...", dico semplicemente sopraffatta dalla gioia di sentirla.

_"Lexa... dimmi che stai bene, ti prego?",_ il suo tono preoccupato mi fa tremare.

"Sì, sto bene. Perché me lo chiedi?".

_"Ho visto la foto... e purtroppo non solo l’unica che l'ha vista",_ replica trasudando ansia da ogni singola sillaba.

Non so perché, ma credo che la fine di questa giornata abbia appena stravolto le mie previsioni.

 

 

 


	9. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

"Clarke, mi stai spaventando... che cosa è successo?", le chiedo sempre più in ansia.

_"Quello che è successo qui non è importante! Lexa, voglio solo sapere se stai bene e se tra noi è tutto ok..."._

"Ehi, io sto bene e sono ancora follemente e perdutamente innamorata di te... nessuna foto potrà mai cambiare questo", dico senza neanche pensaci, facendomi guidare dai miei sentimenti.

 _"Ho paura, ho tanta paura che questa storia possa dividerci...",_ replica con voce tremante.

"Clarke, mentirei se ti dicessi che quella foto non ha sollevato un polverone, ma ho già parlato con il mio coach, con Costia e mia sorella... ho messo in chiaro la mia professionalità e la tua, ma...", lascio la frase in sospeso cercando le parole più adatte per continuare.

_"Ma cosa, Lexa?"._

"Ma ho anche sottolineato il fatto che non sono disposta a rinnegare quello che provo per te, né ora né mai... e che davanti ad una scelta imposta scelgo e sceglierò sempre te Clarke...", la mia voce si attenua fino ad un lieve sussurro.

Il mio cuore ha preso il sopravvento e ora si sta esprimendo senza filtri.

 _"Lexa... ti amo talmente tanto"_ , sentire le sue parole mi manda fuori di testa.

_Dio, come la vorrei qui!_

"Anche io ti amo Clarke e non voglio più perderti... non potrei sopravvivere altrimenti...".

 _"Woods adesso smettila! Mi stai facendo piangere. Da quando sei diventata così dolce e romantica?",_ sdrammatizza cercando di alleggerire la conversazione.

"Direi.. da quando ti ho ritrovata", le dico non mollando la presa.

_"Insisti?"._

"A quanto pare Clarke...".

Continuiamo a parlare di tutto e di niente, ridendo e scherzando, senza curarci minimamente dell'ora e del fatto che sia una chiamata intercontinentale.

Per un attimo rimaniamo in silenzio ed è proprio in quel momento che la mia mente viene sopraffatta di nuovo da quel dubbio di partenza rimasto inespresso.

"Clarke... perché hai tanta paura? Che cosa ti hanno detto?", le chiedo timorosa.

Il suo silenzio mi fa vacillare.

_"Mi hanno detto che tutta questa storia, il nostro improvviso ritrovamento, doveva finire in una bolla di sapone, che entrambe non potevamo assecondare questo tipo di sentimento in vista delle Olimpiadi. E fin qui, me lo aspettavo un discorso del genere, ma poi… sono andati un po' troppo sullo specifico e questo mi ha spaventato..."._

"E cioè? Che cosa ti hanno detto da spaventarti così tanto?", le chiedo avida di conoscere ogni dettaglio.

 _"Che il tuo amore per me non era reale... lui… mi ha detto che dopo tutti questi anni non potevi continuare ad amarmi, non così, era una bieca menzogna per poter rivivere il passato. E, magari, trarne dei vantaggi... per studiarmi e capire i miei punti di forza e le mie debolezze per potermi battere negli scontri diretti... visto che, è inutile negarlo, saremo l’una contro l’altra in campo"_ , dice quasi in affanno.

Ci metto un po' ad elaborare le sue parole e stranamente non vengo colta dalla rabbia. Ripenso alle parole di mia sorella e quasi mi viene da ridere.

"Clarke, tesoro... a questo mondo non c’è niente di più vero del mio amore per te. Probabilmente il tuo ex marito è ancora geloso, magari per lui non è stato solo un matrimonio di facciata. Non credere a quello che dice. Lui non mi conosce, tu invece si. Sei quella che mi conosce meglio. E quando dico che ti amo è perché sei l'unica persona per cui provi questo sentimento. Nel mio cuore ci sei sempre stata tu, solo tu Clarke. Non lasciare che ti portino via da me… ancora una volta. Ti prego Clarke, abbi fiducia in me, in noi. Vedrai che ce la caveremo...", parlo ancora una volta facendomi trasportare dal sentimento.

_"Oddio, Lex, mi manchi da pazzi. Quanto vorrei che fossi qui, con me"._

"Anche io vorrei essere lì. Vorrei tanto stringerti in un abbraccio, coccolarti, baciarti".

 _"Ok, forse è meglio fermarsi qui. Ho come l'impressione che se continui così non riuscirò a prendere sonno!"_ , esclama come se fosse imbarazzata.

"Beh, vista l'ora e le immagini di te nella mia testa, non credo proprio che dormirò tanto facilmente...", affermo con un tono quasi frustrato.

 _"Che stupida che sono, mi ero completamente dimenticata del fuso orario. Li, a San Diego, è tardissimo. Cavolo, scusami Lexa, scusami tanto. Immagino che domani avrai gli allenamenti? Forse ora è meglio che tu chiuda gli occhi e ti metta a dormire. Ci sentiamo appena possiamo, ok?"_ , ribatte mortificata.

"Forse hai ragione, anche se non mi dispiacerebbe affatto passare la notte insonne a causa tua...".

 _"Lexa!",_ mi riprende.

"Ok, faccio la brava. Buonanotte Clarke...".

_"Buonanotte Lexa. Ti amo"._

"Ti amo anche io".

Metto giù e non posso fare a meno di sorridere. Probabilmente la gente ci metterà i bastoni tra le ruote, ma io sono convinta che riusciremo a stare insieme. Clarke è la mia forza e quello che ci è successo ha solo rafforzato il nostro rapporto. Niente e nessuno potrà tenermi lontana da lei.

 

****

 

I giorni sono passati inesorabili, da quella famosa telefonata sono già passati quattro lungi mesi. La mia testa continua ad essere affollata da assurdi pensieri. Spesso fatico a concentrarmi e il mio rendimento in campo ne risente.

Credo che le mie paure stiano prendendo il sopravvento… magari inconsciamente, ma è così. Il fatto di non avere Clarke al mio fianco mi destabilizza, mi rende inquieta.

Penso fermamente che sia dovuto al fatto che mi manchi da morire e che da quella famosa sera non siamo riuscite a sentirci più di tanto, si e no una decina di volte. Non mi basta, non mi basta più. Mi manca ogni cosa di lei, il suo sguardo, il suo sorriso, i suoi baci, le sue carezze. Credo di essere ad un passo dalla pazzia.

Fra meno di un mese partiamo per le Olimpiadi. Dovrei essere elettrizzata, il raggiungimento di un sogno che si realizza, ma non ci riesco.

L'unica nota positiva è che finalmente rivedrò Clarke, ma a pensarci bene non so quanto questo sia positivo. Durante la competizione saremo sotto gli occhi di tutti e a mala pena riusciremo a scambiare qualche parola. Forse sarà molto peggio starle a pochi metri e non riuscire neanche a sfiorarla… o forse poterla semplicemente ammirare mi darà la forza per affrontare tutto questo.

"Dannazione, ma che mi prende?", urlo al vento.

Ho bisogno di staccare la spina, anche solo per un paio di giorni. È più di quattro mesi che ci alleniamo come matte ed io comincio ad essere stanca.

Quando entro nello spogliatoio, non trovo nessuno. La cosa non mi sorprende, sono sempre la prima ad arrivare e l'ultima ad andare via. Comincio a cambiarmi per la sessione odierna, quando in lontananza sento le voce delle mie compagne arrivare.

"Hai visto tesoro? È giù qui, mi devi venti dollari”, sento la voce di Anya complottare con Raven.

“Ehi Heda, scommettere su di te, sono soldi facili. Ci avrei giurato che tu fossi già qui", ironizza mia sorella.

"Anya, quante volte ti ho detto che odio quel nome?".

"Onestamente sorellina, non le ho mai contate, ma rassegnati… mi piace un sacco, quindi anche se lo odi continuerò a chiamarti così", sorride andando al suo armadietto prima di darmi il tempo di ribattere.

"Sei impossibile", sussurro più a me stessa che a lei.

Saluto Octavia, Raven e le altre, poi mi fermo a fare due chiacchiere con Costia. Le cose con lei vanno molto meglio, non lo credevo possibile, ma la nostra amicizia si sta rafforzando. Alla fine è tornata con la sua ex, Jessica, e sembra che questa volta sia quella buona. In questo periodo è solare, radiosa, sembra proprio felice e la cosa non può che riempirmi di gioia.

Tutte impegnate a chiacchierare nessuna di noi si accorge dell'arrivo della coach Anderson e del suo vice Black.

"Buongiorno ragazze", Indra richiama la nostra attenzione.

"Buongiorno Coach", rispondiamo quasi all’unisono.

Un silenzio di tomba cala improvvisamente nello spogliatoio.

"Oggi l'allenamento sarà una passeggiata, faremo solo battuta. Ormai ci siamo quasi ragazze, fra qualche settimana si parte. Io e coach Black ci teniamo a dirvi quanto siamo soddisfatti ed orgogliosi dei vostri sforzi. E per questo motivo abbiamo pensato di darvi qualche giorno libero. Vedetela come una sorta di ricompensa per il vostro duro lavoro".

Le grida di gioia delle mie compagne rimbombano nella stanza. Un timido sorriso compare anche sulle mie labbra. Credo che Indra abbia la dote nascosta di leggere nel pensiero... questi quattro giorni ci volevano proprio per allentare un po' la tensione. Spero solo che la mia mente si rilassi un po' e non si impantani ancora di più nei pensieri, anche se, onestamente, ne dubito.

"Forza ragazze andiamo e facciamo del nostro meglio", mi alzo in piedi spronando le altre.

Mentre passo vicino al coach le sussurro un timido grazie ricevendo in risposta un inaspettato sorriso.

L'allenamento, come previsto dalla coach, è stato indolore, ma come sempre estremamente utile. Rinforzare l'attacco è una cosa essenziale per mirare in alto.

Qualche ora dopo mi ritrovo nella mia caffetteria preferita, il Grounders, davanti ad una tazza fumante di caffè.

Cazzeggio con il cellulare, navigando sui social, su internet, senza prestarvi veramente attenzione.

Il registro chiamate compare sul display e il contatto di Clarke è una forte tentazione. Scuoto la testa, pensando al fatto che non sia il caso chiamarla adesso.

 _'Adesso a Tokyo è notte fonde...'_ , continuo a ripetermi come se fosse un mantra.

Neanche un secondo dopo mi arriva una mail, proprio di Clarke, come se in qualche modo avesse un filo diretto con i miei pensieri.

Con una frenesia assurda la apro e mi metto subito a leggerla.

 

_'Lexa,_

_non so neanche io perché ho scelto di scriverti una mail, forse perché è notte fonda e non riesco a dormire._

_Non ci crederai, ma sto contando i giorni, mi manchi ogni istante di più. Spesso mi trovo a fissare il display del mio cellulare, come se lo stessi ipnotizzando e per magia squillasse per via di una tua chiamata… altre invece cerco le tue foto e le guardo quasi imbambolata, solo così, per un attimo, ritorno a respirare._

_Proprio oggi il team manager della squadra ci ha dato qualche giorno libero, quasi volesse ricompensarci per averci massacrato tutto questo tempo._

_Inizialmente ero contenta, niente allenamenti per quasi cinque giorni, poi però la gioia è scomparsa._

_Non farò altro che pensare a te e questo mi metterà ancora di più tristezza addosso, come se non ne avessi già abbastanza._

_Così ho fatto la pazzia._

_Ti ricordi, quando a dodici anni siamo andate a New York per la nostra prima trasferta importante? I nostri genitori erano terrorizzati all'idea di farci andare via senza di loro, solo noi due e il resto della squadra, ma io non ne avevo perché tu eri al mio fianco. Ricordo ancora l'albergo che la scuola ha prenotato e le notti che abbiamo passato a chiacchierare._

_Beh, visto che mi hanno severamente vietato di vederti e mettere piede in California (cosa che avrei fatto senza esitare se solo avessi potuto), ho dovuto improvvisare. Così ho prenotato il volo per NY e una camera proprio in quel albergo di tanti anni fa. Tra qualche ora parto. Magari rivangare il passato mi farà sentire meglio, forse ti sentirò meno lontana. O forse sto solo impazzendo, qui, sola, a scriverti queste cretinate. Ma che dico? Io sono sempre stata pazza... sì, pazza di te._

_Ti amo Lexa, talmente tanto mi sento persa senza di te._

_Tua,_

_Clarke'_

 

Leggo e rileggo le sue parole fino ad imprimerle nel cervello. Decido di non risponderle subito e, facendomi trasportare dall’impulsività, prenoto il prossimo volo per New York. La fortuna è dalla mia e se tutto va bene domani mattina riuscirò ad abbracciare Clarke.

 

 


	10. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

Arrivo a New York intorno alle undici di sera ora della east coast. Non ci metto molto ad arrivare all'albergo della nostra prima avventura. Ricordo come se fosse ieri quando arrivai davanti all'ingresso e lessi il nome a voce alta: Arkadia. Ancora adesso dopo anni mi fa sorridere quel nome e non ne capisco il motivo.

Entro nella hall e rimango a bocca aperta per il lusso che mi trovo davanti. Anni fa assomigliava quasi ad un’osteria, un hotel scadente. Ora il livello è quasi degno del Palace. Noto, con un po' di rammarico, che molti lavori di ristrutturazione sono stati effettuati, quasi mi dispiace non ricreare l'atmosfera di tredici anni fa.

Una volta sistemata nella stanza, mi faccio una bella doccia e solo dopo decido di rispondere alla mail di Clarke, con la convinzione che la leggerà solo una volta atterrata.

 

_'Clarke,_

_avrei tanto voluto risponderti prima, ma non ci sono riuscita. Anche tu mi manchi da pazzi e anche io sto contando i giorni per poterti riabbracciare, per parlarti, baciarti, toccarti. La tua lontananza ha lasciato un vuoto incolmabile e mi sento in balia di questo sentimento che non mi fa ragionare._

_Forse anche io sono pazza sai?! Ricordo perfettamente quell’albergo e ricordo ogni momento, ogni parola._

_Ed è per questo che, senza pensarci un secondo, ho preso un volo e sono venuta qui, a New York, proprio all’Arkadia._

_Clarke ricordi il nostro gioco, fingevamo di essere famose, come le attrici di quella serie che ci piaceva tanto. Beh, io mi sono registrata con il nome di Alycia e pazzamente ti sto aspettando nella stanza numero 100. Ti amo da morire amore mio._

_Tua_

_Lexa’_

Ora non posso far altro che aspettare con la speranza che Clarke abbia veramente preso quel volo e che in questo momento stia volando proprio qui, da me. Dopo un rapido calcolo tra fuso orario e ore di volo, mi sono arresa all’idea che prima di domani non l’avrei vista e senza accorgermene sono caduta tra le braccia di Morfeo.

 

****

 

Un rumore ritmico mi sveglia, sbatto le palpebre frastornata. Ci metto un po' a realizzare che stanno bussando alla porta. Controllo velocemente l'ora e sono a dir poco sbalordita. Sono le otto passate, era un po' che non riuscivo a dormire così bene.

Il bussare diventa più insistente. Bofonchiando qualcosa mi affretto a scendere dal letto. Mi infilo velocemente una tuta sopra la maglietta che uso come pigiama e prima di aprire chiedo chi è.

"Room service signorina Carey", sento una voce femminile da dietro la porta.

 _‘Strano, non mi sembrava di aver ordinato il room service’_ , penso tra me e me.

Quando apro la porta rimango di sasso.

"Beh… signorina Alycia Debnam Carey non mi fa entrare? Le ho portato la colazione, e non vorrei mai che la sua omelette si raffreddi".

Sorrido riprendendomi dalla sorpresa.

"Visto l’aumento di temperatura, in questo preciso momento, non credo proprio si possa raffreddare nulla, ma la prego signorina Eliza Taylor entri pure", replico stando al gioco.

Il mio sorriso si allarga sempre di più, sono colta da una improvvisa gioia a rivedere quei stupendi occhi azzurri. _Dio, quanto mi sono mancati. Quanto mi è mancata lei._

L'aiuto ad entrare con il carello della colazione e il suo trolley, nascosto dallo stipite della porta. Appena richiudo la porta l'abbraccio forte. La stringo talmente tanto, come se volessi avere la certezza che lei fosse davvero qui, tra le mie braccia, e che non fosse tutto un sogno.

Mi faccio inebriare dal profumo dei suoi capelli come fossi una drogata in crisi di astinenza. Beh, forse lo sono, sono in astinenza da lei e dal suo amore.

"Ancora non ci credo che tu sia qui...", sussurro allontanandomi leggermente per poterla guardare negli occhi.

"Quando ho letto la tua mail ero appena atterrata a New York. Credo di aver fatto impazzire il tassista, ogni due secondi gli dicevo di andare più veloce perché avevo fretta. Anche se tutta questa storia è una follia ho sperato tanto che tu fossi qui, ad aspettarmi e, come fai sempre, non mi hai deluso. Ti amo Lexa...".

"Lexa? Signorina forse c'è uno sbaglio io mi chiamo Alycia", ironizzo alzando un sopracciglio, non riuscendo a gestire quel groviglio di sentimenti che mi sta travolgendo.

"Oh... ha ragione, mi scusi, ma dove ho la testa. Mi sono confusa, ma lei somiglia terribilmente alla mia ragazza... le chiedo di perdonarmi", dice fingendo innocenza.

Sentire quelle parole mi fa impazzire.

"La sua ragazza, eh?".

"Sì", annuisce con fare provocante.

I suoi occhi si incatenano ai miei e per un istante smetto di respirare. _Ok, vuoi giocare Clarke... o meglio... Eliza, giochiamo!_

"E mi dica, la sua ragazza è gelosa?", le chiedo maliziosamente.

"Estremamente gelosa, poi se considera il fatto che sono mesi che non ci vediamo... credo che sia anche peggio. Ancora mi scusi, ma mi sono fatta prendere dalla voglia irrefrenabile di... beh... ecco.. sì… di stare con la mia ragazza".

"Credo che questa sia una delle serendipità della vita che la rendono unica. Anche io sto aspettando la mia ragazza, per farle una sorpresa e anche io non la vedo da mesi e non vedo l'ora di baciarla... ma il destino ha voluto che qui, in questo preciso momento, ci fossimo noi due: Alycia ed Eliza... e chi siamo noi per metterci contro al destino?", le domando lasciandomi prendere dall'ilarità del momento.

"Ha ragione non possiamo metterci contro il destino, sarebbe contro natura, non trova?".

"Quindi, a meno che lei non mi fermi... io adesso la bacerò", affermo sfoderando tutta la mia audacia.

"Non aspettavo altro", sussurra ad un soffio dalle mie labbra.

Mi mette una mano dietro la nuca e mi attira a se posando la sua bocca sulla mia. La mancanza di quel dolce contatto, troppo a lungo negato, mi fa agire senza freni. Infatti il bacio si incendia in un istante, esprimendo tutta la nostra passione.

Clarke trattiene il fiato, mentre faccio scivolare le mie mani sul suo corpo. Le mie labbra continuano a cercare le sue con insistenza, quasi ne dipendesse la mia stessa esistenza.

Continuo a baciarla facendomi trascinare dalla voglia di lei. Accarezzo la sua bocca con la lingua facendola gemere. Adoro sentire la sua voce in preda al piacere. In affanno scendo sul suo collo assaporando ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Quando incontro la sua camicia, comincio a sbottonarla, senza ritegno, bisognosa di toccare tutto il suo corpo.

"Dio, mi se mancata da morire...", sospiro tra un bacio e l'altro.

"Anche tu amore mio", ansima.

Lentamente la faccio indietreggiare verso il letto.

"Ho come l'impressione che la colazione si raffredderà", sussurra prima di mettersi a ridere.

"Credo anche io", confermo sorridendo a mia volta.

Mi perdo nel suo sguardo e lei nel mio. Il sorriso sulle nostre labbra sparisce in un istante, travolto dalla passione che ci avvolge in un modo che non credevo possibile. La temperatura aumenta incendiando i nostri corpi, come il nostro irrefrenabile desiderio l’una dell’altra.

I suoi occhi non perdono un attimo i miei, mentre comincia a levarmi i vestiti.

Le sue mani afferrano i lembi della mia maglietta e con un mio piccolo aiuto la ritrovo a terra a far compagnia alla sua camicia. Il suo sguardo compiaciuto e sempre più voglioso si sofferma sul mio seno libero da costrizioni. La sua mano scivola delicatamente su di esso per una timida e distratta carezza. I miei capezzoli si induriscono all'istante. È sconvolgente il potere che ha su di me. Non ho mai provato nulla di più intenso, solo con Clarke mi sento così in balia delle emozioni. Bramo i suoi baci, il suo tocco, il suo calore, il suo modo di amarmi.

Le sue mani scivolano più in basso fino ad arrivare ai pantaloni della tuta. Gioca un po' con l'elastico, facendomi penare più del necessario, poi si abbassa in modo da accompagnare la discesa di questo indumento, ormai diventato superfluo. Le sue dita sfiorano la mia pelle che al passaggio si increspa senza ritegno. Dei brividi incontrollati cominciano ad invadermi il corpo. Socchiudo gli occhi, perdendo per un attimo l'azzurro che mi sta ammaliando, per godermi appieno la sensazione delle sue mani su di me.

Alzo le gambe una alla volta per liberarmi dei pantaloni, calciandoli non so dove, riconcentrandomi su quello sguardo e quel tocco che mi stanno facendo impazzire. Ora sono balia di lei, la sua tortura mi toglie il fiato.

"Clarke...", sospiro in affanno.

Quando risale le sue mani si soffermano sul mio sedere che strizzano a dovere facendomi quasi sussultare. La sua lenta seduzione mi sta facendo impazzire. È quasi frustrante questa sua dolce tortura.

Le sue labbra si arricciano in un sorriso divertito, quasi potesse godere di questa mia sofferenza.

"Ti stia divertendo vero Clarke?".

"Non puoi capire quanto, Lexa", sentire le sue parole mi spronano ad agire.

"Ok, ora però… mi diverto io! Credo che tu sia ancora troppo vestita... e bisogna provvedere".

Alza un sopracciglio come per dire _'e che cosa sta aspettando amore mio?'._

L'attiro più vicina a me afferrando i passanti dei suoi jeans. Questa volta sono io che la guardo intensamente, facendo rimbalzare i miei occhi nei suoi. Con estrema lentezza comincio a slacciarle i bottoni uno ad uno. Il suo respiro si fa più pesante quando sfioro la sua intimità, costretta ancora nel suo intimo. Sentire la sua eccitazione bagnare il tessuto mi manda letteralmente in estasi.

Arrivata all'ultimo bottone le sfilo i pantaloni portandomi dietro anche il suo perizoma. Quando arrivo in fondo la faccio sedere sul letto e mettendomi in ginocchio l'aiuto a rimuoverli completamente. Le accarezzo le gambe partendo dalle caviglie. Il mio tocco le fa increspare la pelle. Comincio a baciare il suo interno coscia, continuando a fissarla.

Clarke divarica ancora di più le gambe esponendosi completamente. Continua a guardarmi quasi in affanno. Appoggia le mani leggermente indietro sul materasso per sostenere il suo corpo. La sento gemere quando raggiungo il suo centro si piacere. Mi lascio inebriare dal suo sapore, lo assaporo con foga cominciando a leccare la sua apertura calda e bagnata. Gli umori di Clarke sono come una droga per me, come i suoi ansiti strozzati.

Il caldo aumenta sempre di più. Sto bruciando. Mi lascio guidare dall'istinto e mentre la mia lingua continua a succhiare instancabile, le posiziono le gambe sulle mie spalle in modo da affondare meglio dentro di lei. Le mie mani stringono la presa sui suoi glutei per dettare il ritmo delle spinte.

Le sue urla di piacere mi fanno quasi venire, la sento contorcersi contro la mia bocca. La continuo a baciare, succhiare e mordere dolcemente, fino a quando non sento una sua mano intrecciarsi tra i miei capelli.

"Ti prego Lexa...", mugola a corto di fiato.

Sorrido poco prima di penetrarla con la lingua e portarla all'apice con poche spinte. Stringo il suo corpo fremente accompagnandola nella discesa.

Non ci mette molto a riprendersi e, non so come, ma nel giro di poco mi trovo nuda sdraiata sotto il suo corpo.

"Ora mia cara Alycia è il tuo turno", dice con quella voce roca che mi fa impazzire.

"Fa di me quello che vuoi, Eliza", sussurro con un leggero sorriso.

Inutile dire che la colazione è diventata la nostra cena. Infatti ci siamo amate tutto il giorno, rimanendo l'una attaccata l'altra, esplorando ogni parte della stanza, bagno, pavimento, divano. Fortuna che ho ben pensato di mettere alla porta il cartello di non disturbare se non sarebbe stato molto imbarazzante.

I restanti giorni di quella vacanza li abbiamo passanti uscendo pochissimo da quelle quattro mura. Solo qualche volta per cena, ma il room service è stato il più gettonato. Soprattutto per evitare eventuali paparazzi in agguato.

Passare quei pochi giorni a parlare, coccolarci e a fare l'amore, mi ha fatto capire quanto io non riesca più a vivere senza di lei.

Ora sta dormendo beatamente tra le mie braccia ed io non faccio altro che guardarla, accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena. L'idea che fra poche ore ci dovremmo di nuovo salutare mi spezza il cuore.

Il nostro rapporto è strano. Siamo state lontano per dieci anni, la sua fuga lontano da me, il mio dolore, il non sapere cosa le era successo, cosa ci era successo... poi è bastato un solo giorno, un chiarimento e il sentimento per lei - forse sepolto per evitare di soffrire - è riemerso più forte di prima.

È bizzarro, non ho mai creduto nella anima gemella, ma sono convinta che Clarke sia la mia. La amo talmente tanto che il mio cuore rischia di esplodere. La cosa che adoro di lei è il suo sguardo, quando annego nei suoi splendidi occhi riesco a sentire il suo amore, il suo coinvolgimento, la sua intensità. Solo lei riesce a farmi sentire viva.

"Grazie di esistere... Clarke", sussurro prima di posare un tenero bacio sulle sue labbra.

La sento mugolare e dopo un'istante vedo i suoi occhioni fissarmi.

"Ti amo", sussurra sfiorandomi le labbra.

"Anche io, tanto", le dico stringendola forte.

"Dobbiamo alzarci vero?", domanda conoscendo già la risposta.

"Purtroppo sì. Dobbiamo tornare alle nostre vite", sussurro cercando di limitare la tristezza, inutile dire che faccio un pessimo lavoro.

Clarke mi prende il viso fra le mani e mi obbliga a guardarla.

"Lexa, tra circa un mese la nostre vita saranno un tutt'uno. Manca poco amore...".

Le sue labbra toccano le mie e ci abbandoniamo in un bacio carico di promesse. Quasi fosse diventato il nostro saluto. Rimaniamo perse in quella dolce coccola fino a che non abbiamo fiato nei polmoni e siamo costrette a staccarci.

"Clarke... c'è una cosa che devo chiederti", le dico abbassando lo sguardo.

"Cosa?".

"Alle Olimpiadi... mi devi promettere che, qualsiasi cosa succeda, tu giocherai per vincere", le dico cercando di nuovo i suoi occhi.

Inizialmente sembra sorpresa dalla mia richiesta, ma l'istante dopo mi accarezza il volto con un sorriso.

"Solo se lo prometterai anche tu, tesoro...", replica con dolcezza.

Sorrido alle sue parole. Clarke, non è cambiata affatto, è sempre stata così, farebbe di tutto per le persone che ama, persino farle vincere. Per questo le ho fatto promettere una cosa del genere.

"Che ne dici se aumentiamo la posta?", suggerisce dopo un istante.

"E sarebbe?".

"Chiunque vinca, avrà la possibilità di chiedere _qualsiasi_ cosa all'altra. Che ne dici?", il suo entusiasmo è quasi contagioso.

"Qualsiasi? Ci sto. Allora, siamo intesi?", le domando allungando una mano per sancire l'accordo.

"Ci puoi giurare! Sto già pensando a cosa chiederti", mi stringe la mano nella sua attirandomi poi verso di lei per tapparmi la bocca con un bacio.

"Non essere così sicura della tua vittoria, mia cara... ho intenzione di battermi con le unghie e con i denti", sussurro contro le sue labbra, accentuando il finto tono minaccioso.

"L'importante è crederci Lexa. Adesso sta zitta e baciami. Abbiamo ancora un'ora e non ho certo intenzione di sprecare tempo a parlare...".

"Sissignora", sorrido impossessandomi delle sue labbra.

Siamo rimaste insieme fino a che il taxi di Clarke non è arrivato all'albergo per portarmela via di nuovo.

Questa volta però sono molto più fiduciosa. Forse sarò un'illusa, ma la speranza di un nostro futuro insieme non sembra così tanto irrealizzabile.

_Dai Lexa, ora concentrati... hai un obiettivo da raggiungere: vincere le Olimpiadi._

 


	11. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

 

Siamo appena atterrate all’aeroporto Haneda, a Tokyo, dopo un volo di circa dodici ore. Lo ammetto, sono letteralmente distrutta, il jet-lag comincia a farsi sentire… ma anche tutto il caos di questo posto non è di aiuto.

Non credo di aver mai visto così tante persone in vita mia. La coach Anderson, essendoci già stata, ci aveva avvisate della caoticità del paese del Sol Levante. Inizialmente, pensavo stesse esagerando, ma dal formichiere di persone che mi ritrovo davanti, mi sono dovuta ricredere.

Tra tutti quei volti, dai tratti asiatici e non, la mia mente sembra ossessionata, impegnata in una ricerca quasi spasmodica di un paio di occhi azzurri - dei suoi occhi azzurri - di quello sguardo che mi fa sempre tremare per la sua intensità. Mi rendo conto di quanto sia vana e fuori luogo la mia speranza di incontrare Clarke, ma il mio cuore sembra fuori controllo, scalpita nel mio petto, al solo pensiero di quanto siamo vicine in questo momento.

Scuoto la testa cercando di eliminare questi assurdi vaneggiamenti. Da oggi, fino alla fine dei giochi, non potremmo scambiarci più di un saluto cordiale, dovremmo mantenere le distanze, sembrare quasi sconosciute… e questo sarà decisamente difficile, soprattutto per me, che già ora avrei voglia di stringerla in un abbraccio e non lasciarla più andare.

Purtroppo o per fortuna, i miei pensieri vengono bruscamente interrotti dalla gomitata di mia sorella.

“Gesù Lex, piantala di pensare alla bionda! Già Tokyo è un paese pieno di smog e nebbia, se ti ci metti pure tu - con il fumo che ti esce dal cervello - non ce la faremo mai ad arrivare sane e salve all’hotel!”, esclama con il suo sarcasmo pungente, mettendosi poi a ridere.

“Divertente An, divertente… ma se fossi in te riderei poco”, l’avverto seccata dalla sua battuta.

“E perché scusa?! Hai una faccia talmente comica in questo momento che sei letteralmente esilarante”, replica ridendo sempre più forte.

“Ma davvero? Ho come l’impressione che quel sorriso di passerà in fretta …”, le dico imbastendo la mia vendetta.

Per un attimo sembra sorpresa dalla mia velata minaccia ma, ciò nonostante, la sua risata non si ferma continuando così a deridermi senza ritegno.

 _‘Ok An, l’hai voluto tu…’_ , penso _tra me e me._

“Beh, credo che dovrai abituarti sister… sull’aereo, la coach mi ha detto che sei in camera con me!”, il mio tono canzonatorio è lampante.

Anya smette di ridere sbiancando di colpo, probabilmente colta da un panico improvviso. Ancora un po’ e si strozza da sola. Questa volta sono io a prendermi gioco di lei. Comincio a ridere come una matta attirando l’attenzione dei passanti.

“Dimmi che scherzi Lex?”, nego con la testa continuando a divertirmi a sue spese.

“No, non può essere… e adesso chi la sente Rae?”, domanda più a se stessa che a me.

“Credo tu… visto e considerato che è proprio alle tue spalle! Ciao cognatina…”, commento continuando a ridere.

“Cosa mi sono persa? Perché Lexa sta ridendo in quel modo?”, chiede  Raven.

Mia sorella continua a rimbalzare lo sguardo da me alla sua ragazza senza riuscir ad aprire bocca. Finalmente sono riuscita a farla tacere. _Credo di aver stabilito un record!_

Per sua fortuna veniamo interrotte dal comitato organizzativo dell’evento, il quale ci accoglie in pompa magna quasi fossimo delle star televisive. Dopo aver recuperato i bagagli, veniamo condotte all’albergo dove alloggeremo per tutta la durata dell’evento.

Alla distribuzione delle camere c’è una specie di sommossa popolare, ma tutto sommato mi aspettavo anche di peggio. Come al solito Indra riesce a calmare gli animi con parole puntuali e strategiche, ricordandoci il nostro obiettivo comune che esula completamente dalla baldoria e il cazzeggio, ma è decisamente focalizzato sul dare il massimo per ottenere la vittoria.

"Dai An, metti via il broncio… cerca di pensare a dove siamo e quanti sforzi abbiamo fatto per arrivarci. E se non ti basta… pensa al fatto che domani sfileremo davanti a migliaia di persone dentro un gigantesco stadio olimpico... io sono letteralmente elettrizzata", mormoro dandole una gomitata per tirarla un po’ su di morale.

La sua smorfia delusa mi fa quasi tenerezza. È ironico anche il solo pensarlo perché _tenerezza_ e _mia sorella_ non le ho mai nemmeno pensate nella stessa frase, ma devo ammettere che in questi anni è cambiata parecchio, soprattutto con l’arrivo di Raven. Così, mossa da compassione ritento.

"Sister, seriamente... io ho bisogno che mi tieni d'occhio. Non ho idea di come reagirò rivedendo Clarke. E solo tu mi puoi tenere con la testa attaccata al collo ed i piedi ben piantati a terra".

"Se la metti così Lex, non posso certo deludere la mia sorellina. Dai, andiamo! Ho un bisogno disperato di una doccia", sbuffa fingendo un tono di sopportazione.

Con un ghigno sulle labbra, mi avvolge un braccio sulle spalle stringendomi in modo protettivo per poi spronarmi a seguirla. Scuoto la testa lasciandomi guidare da quel raro momento di dolcezza di Anya e senza esitare mi lascio cullare dal suo abbraccio fino alla nostra camera.

 

****

 

Il mattino seguente è arrivato fin troppo presto. La luce del giorno e alcuni rumori sordi mi hanno letteralmente investito obbligandomi a svegliarmi. Non credo di aver mai fatto così tanta fatica ad alzarmi in vita mia. Il jet-lag e le ore di fuso mi hanno completamente frastornata. Se bevessi, questo sarebbe facilmente paragonabile al dopo sbornia: sonno elevato all'ennesima potenza e rincoglionimento totale.

In tutto questo trambusto mi sento comunque sollevata, nel pensare al programma odierno. Al pomeriggio: allenamento leggero per prendere confidenza con il campo e le condizioni climatiche del posto. Mentre alla sera: parteciperemo alla cerimonia di apertura dell'evento.

Dopo una rapida doccia mi sento quasi rigenerata, nonostante ciò, i miei occhi continuano a vagare sulla mia figura riflessa allo specchio. Sembro quasi persa, come in cerca di quella confidenza, quella sicurezza, per affrontare questo tipo di sfida.

Eppure è sempre stato il mio sogno, arrivare alle Olimpiadi e giocare al meglio per portare a casa la medaglia d'oro… tuttavia, ora vacillo.

Il groviglio di emozioni che mi assale, sta sgretolando via via tutte le mie certezze. Non voglio dare la colpa o il merito a nessuno, ma sono convinta che l'amore per Clarke sia la causa delle mie insicurezze. Ora il softball non è più al primo posto, c'è solo lei e i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri. Credo che il fatto di essere avversarie, nel nostro sogno comune, non giovi al mio stato d’animo… per niente.

Con una mano pulisco il vapore, in continuo aumento, sullo specchio e invece di vedere il mio riflesso immagino  quello di Clarke che mi sorride. Forse sto diventando pazza, ma il suo viso sorridente mi fa stare meglio, quasi fosse un antidolorifico per tutti i pensieri scomodi nella mia testa.

"Andrà tutto bene… il nostro sogno sta per avverarsi Clarke... poi, finalmente, potremo iniziare la nostra avventura... insieme…", sussurro più a me stessa che all'immagine riflessa solo nella mia testa.

"Ok comandante è il momento di darsi da fare!", dico a voce alta.

"Lexa, che cavolo stai facendo in quel bagno? Tu lo sai che non hai una singola vero? Beh, se non esci subito, sfondo la porta... me la sto facendo sotto", sento urlare la voce di mia sorella sfoderare le sue solite buone maniere… sì, da scaricatrice di porto.

Velocemente avvolgo il corpo in un telo e, prendendo un asciugamano, esco dal bagno.

"Tutto tuo sister".

"Era ora...", brontola arrabbiata entrando come una furia e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Sorrido pensando al fatto che tutta la tenerezza di ieri sera si sia completamente dissolta.

 

 

 


	12. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

 

Ci siamo, oggi 24 luglio 2020 comincia questa avventura. Io e le mie compagne siamo già allo stadio olimpico di Tokyo, pronte a sfilare, con indosso i colori della nostra nazione, insieme a tutti gli altri atleti che parteciperanno al più importante evento per uno sportivo: le Olimpiadi.

Anche se è sera, le luci ed i colori sgargianti rendono l'atmosfera luminosa e spumeggiante. Mi guardo intorno rapita da ogni suono, da ogni sfumatura, quasi fossi una bambina il giorno di Natale. E forse è proprio così.

Ci danno il via e il corteo comincia ad avanzare, saluto la folla che ci acclama, consapevole del fatto che probabilmente non conosco nessuno, ma non m'importa.

L'emozione che sto provando in questo momento è inebriante, è talmente coinvolgente che fatico a comprenderla. Senza pensarci troppo mi lascio trascinare da essa spegnendo il cervello.

Quando arriviamo nei pressi del braciere olimpico, tutti disposti per nazione e disciplina, uno spettacolare gioco pirotecnico comincia, seguito poi da uno spettacolo giapponese suggestivo coadiuvate dalle mascotte dell'evento: Goku, Naruto e altri famosi manga della cultura nipponica.

Mentre mi perdo in quella atmosfera trainante, l'ultimo tedoforo fa il suo ingresso nello stadio, fiero di portare la torcia olimpica, scatenando ancora di più le grida e gli applausi della folla in delirio.

Nonostante la forte emozione, il mio sguardo vaga alla ricerca della sola persona con cui voglio condividere questo momento. Le squadre di casa chiudono il cerchio degli atleti, ci metto un po' ad individuare il suo sguardo, ma quanto lo faccio, Clarke mi sta già guardando con un piccolo sorriso.

Una serie di brividi continua ad invadermi facendomi battere forte il cuore. Mi perdo in quel azzurro escludendo tutto il mondo intorno a noi. Nonostante ci siano migliaia e migliaia di persone, in questo momento ci siamo solo io e lei, chiuse nella nostra bolla per goderci questo momento emozionante.

Senza pensarci tanto le mimo un 'ti amo', consapevole del fatto che, da quella distanza, avrebbe fatto un’estrema fatica a catturarlo, ma quando il labiale mi ritorna indietro il mio sorriso si allarga.

Persa in un altro pianeta non mi accorgo dell'arrivo della gomitata di mia sorella.

"Ahia... Anya, ma sei impazzita?", le ringhio contro, un po' per il dolore un po' per aver spezzato il gioco di sguardi con Clarke.

"No, sto solo facendo quello che mi hai chiesto. Ti tengo d'occhio. E visto che ti devo tenere con i piedi per terra e la testa attaccata al collo, ho pensato di fare esplodere la mongolfiera con cui stavi volando via da qui", afferma sorridendo divertita per avermi colta con le mani, o meglio gli occhi, nel sacco.

"Ok, ok, hai ragione. Godiamoci la fine della cerimonia che da domani si fa sul serio".

Ci scambiamo un cinque d'intesa e, senza indugiare oltre su quegli occhi azzurri, riporto la mia attenzione sulla fiaccola.

Una volta terminata la cerimonia di apertura e una lauta cena, è già più di un'ora che siamo tutte riunite in una sala meeting del nostro albergo ad ascoltare coach Anderson.

"Allora ragazze, sono passati ben dodici anni e tre olimpiadi prima che il softball potesse rientrare nei giochi olimpici. L'ultima volta la nostra nazionale ha perso proprio con il Giappone, è mia forte convinzione prendermi la rivincita. Voi che dite?".

"Sì, coach", urliamo in coro.

"Come ogni torneo olimpico le squadre da affrontare sono sette. Ovviamente oltre il Giappone, ci sono anche l'Australia, il Canada e la Cina che non dobbiamo - in nessun modo - sottovalutare. E poi ci sono la Cina Taipei, il Venezuela e i Paesi Bassi che sono un vera e proprio incognita. Non sono riuscita a ottenere nessun tipo di informazione al riguardo e questo non è un buon segno. Io, Gustus e lo staff tecnico approfitteremo delle partite di qualificazione per studiare un po' le nostre avversarie. Chiunque volesse dare un supporto, dopo gli allenamenti, può offrirsi volontaria".

Ovviamente il mio braccino è il primo e l'unico ad alzarsi.

"Coach, in qualità di comandante della squadra mi sembra il minimo...", affermo con convinzione.

"Beh, Lexa, non avevo nessun dubbio. Come, del resto, non ne avevo che le tue compagne non si sarebbero minimamente disturbate a prendere questa incombenza. Ritornando al torneo... le qualificazioni si svolgeranno in un girone all'italiana. L’idea non mi fa impazzire, ma in questo modo incontreremo tutte le squadre e così potremmo studiare le loro strategie. Come tutte voi sapete, dobbiamo arrivare tra le prime quattro per accedere alle semifinali. Ragazze, dobbiamo farci valere e giocare al massimo delle nostre possibilità. Non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo: ogni partita è a se, la palla è tonda e può succedere di tutto. Quindi non voglio, per nessuna ragione, vedervi prendere la gara sottogamba. È tutto chiaro?", il tono di Indra si infervora sull'ultima frase, so bene quando ci tenga all'etica e alla sportività.

"Detto questo. Le prossime quattro gare sono fissate per mezzogiorno…”, a quelle parole subito un brusio di disapprovazione si leva nella stanza, ma come previsto la coach lo seda subito.

Indra oltre ad essere la migliore allenatrice che abbia mai avuto è un mentore. Le voglio molto bene, mi ha insegnato tanto e non parlo solo di softball.

“Ragazze, mi rendo conto che sia un orario infelice e molto sfavorevole, la temperatura non è certo da sottovalutare, ma non possiamo farci niente... se non stringere i denti. Quindi, considerando l’orario… vi voglio pronte a partire per le nove. Tutto chiaro?".

"Si, coach", ancora una volta ci ritroviamo a rispondere all'unisono.

Dopo averci fornito il calendario delle partire, ci dà la buonanotte. Prima di abbandonare la sala, scorro velocemente le partite fino a che non trovo quella che cerco: Giappone - USA.

Un brivido mi corre lungo la schiena. Il pensiero di trovarmi faccia a faccia con Clarke, non sarà per niente semplice... ma tutto sommato ho ancora tre giorni per metabolizzare la cosa. Adesso devo pensare a quello che ha detto la Coach: _una partita alla volta_.

Nonostante nella mia mente quelle poche parole persistano a ripetersi in loop, il pensiero che sarà più dura del previsto non mi abbandona.

"Lexa, posso parlarti un momento?", la voce di Indra mi riporta sulla terra ferma.

“Certo coach”, replico facendo un cenno alle altre di proseguire senza di me.

Mi chiede di sedermi e io lo faccio senza esitare.

"Magari la mia domanda ti risulterà banale, ma ho bisogno di sapere la verità... come ti senti?", un po’ me l’aspettavo una domanda del genere, ma a conti fatti non so proprio come risponderle.

"Coach...", provo inutilmente a dar fiato ai miei pensieri.

"Lexa, è un po' che ti osservo e sembri distratta. Ora, sappiamo benissimo quale sia la ragione, o meglio, la causa della tua distrazione e lungi da me nel voler minimizzare la cosa, soprattutto dopo quello che hai sofferto... ma Lexa, abbiamo faticato molto per essere qui… per portare a casa un risultato. Magari adesso non ti sembrerà importante, ma fra diversi anni, voltandoti indietro, potresti rimpiangere il fatto di non aver dato il massimo", sussurra l'ultima frase distogliendo lo sguardo dal mio, probabilmente vagando nei suoi ricordi.

Le sue parole hanno un effetto devastante su di me. Continuo a fissare il suo volto quasi avvolto dal rimorso. Forse lei ha dei rimpianti, non mi ha mai raccontato della sua carriera. So solo che è stata una atleta bravissima e che è entrata nella Hall of Fame di questo sport... ma nella realtà dei fatti non so a che cosa abbia dovuto rinunciare.

Magari lo scopo di questa chiacchierata era proprio quello di spronarmi a rimanere concentrata, ma in quelle poche parole appena dette ho carpito molto di più di una lezione di vita. Grazie Indra.

"Coach, ha ragione sono distratta, ma le prometto che non sprecherò questa occasione di dimostrare quello che valgo. Darò tutto, farò del mio meglio, per lei, per la squadra, anche per Clarke, ma soprattutto lo farò per me stessa".

"Era questo che volevo sentire Lexa. Questo è l'atteggiamento giusto di un comandante", replica soddisfatta.

"Grazie Coach... per tutto".

"E di cosa?! La mia porta è sempre aperta... ora vai a riposare domani comincia l'avventura. E ti garantisco che non sarà una passeggiata, per niente! Buonanotte".

Le faccio un cenno e solo quando esco dalla sala sospiro come se avessi trattenuto il fiato tutto il tempo.

Indra ha ragione è il momento di far vedere chi siamo. Ora si comincia a fare sul serio ed io non vedo l'ora.

 


	13. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

Afferro il mio telefono e senza pensarci apro l'applicazione _Note_. Ne creo una nuova apportando la data odierna. E comincio a digitare i tasti in modo frenetico senza soffermarmi sulla corretta forma di stesura, non è quello che mi interessa, quello di cui mi importa è liberare la mente da tutte le emozioni che ho provato oggi.

 

_25/07/2020 - GIORNO 1_

_La prima giornata olimpica è letteralmente volata. Abbiamo sconfitto il Venezuela, tutto sommato pensavo ci dessero molti più problemi, ma così non è stato. Kelly ha lanciato una signora partita ed io mi sono accontentata di giocare solo in attacco. Ho parlato con il coach e mi ha detto che mi vuole preservare per partite più difficili e lo stesso dicasi per Anya._

_Ho provato una miriadi di emozioni, una più forte dell'altra. Quando ho messo piede in campo e ho calpestato la terra rossa proprio vicino al simbolo olimpico, il cuore ha cominciato a battermi nel petto. Sembrava impazzito ed io con lui... ma il ritmo è decisamente aumentato quando ho visto due occhi azzurri guardarmi dagli spalti._

_Nonostante sentissi il suo costante sguardo su di me, sono riuscita a mantenere la concentrazione alta per tutta la durata della partita, volevo impressionarla, volevo che fosse fiera di me ed io di me stessa._

_Quando al primo turno di battuta ho colpito la palla, una scarica di adrenalina mi ha invaso il corpo, mettendomi le ali hai piedi._

_Era da un po' che non mi sentivo così e credo che Clarke abbia la sua parte di merito in tutto questo._

_Oggi, dopo aver giocato la partita e fatto un minimo di defaticamento post gara, mi sono trattenuta allo stadio con Indra e Gustus, per guardare Giappone vs Australia, o meglio per guardare Clarke. Lo so che non avrei dovuto - lei è una mia avversaria e, anche se nessuno lo sa, è anche la mia ragazza - ma mi sono ritrovata a fare il tifo per lei._

_L'Australia è stato un osso duro, ma lei ha lanciato alla grande. Ha concesso pochissimo alle avversarie e, grazie all'attacco nipponico, sono riuscite a portare a casa la vittoria all'ultimo inning._

_Nei momenti più critici cercava conforto nel mio sguardo e, nonostante la folla, il suo azzurro riusciva a perdersi nel mio verde._

_Sono veramente contenta e orgogliosa della mia ragazza. Ha dimostrato di essere un'atleta spettacolare... ma devo ammettere che quando la ricevitrice Fujimoto è andata ad abbracciarla a fine partita, stavo per entrare in campo per separarle. So benissimo che sia del tutto normale esultare con le proprio compagne di squadra, ma un moto di gelosia mi ha fatto perdere il senno per un istante. Infatti, è bastato un sguardo truce di Indra per riportarmi in careggiata._

_Tirando le somme la prima giornata è stata molto bella e coinvolgente. A parte certi impulsi che dovrò tenere a bada. Non so veramente perché mi sia preoccupata così tanto, credo proprio che tutto andrà per il meglio._

_Ora è meglio riposarsi, domani sarà una giornata impegnativa. Noi giochiamo contro l'Australia e Clarke contro la Cina Taipei, sono entrambe partite difficili e non possiamo farci sconti, ma come si dice… quando il gioco si fa duro, i duri cominciano a giocare... parola del comandante._

 

Senza rendermene conto diventa la mia routine per questa competizione. Sera dopo sera, quando rientro in camera, prima di dormire annoto tutto quello che sia successo nell'arco della giornata: l'esito delle partite di entrambe - elogiando particolarmente le doti della mia ragazza - le emozioni provate dentro e fuori dal campo e senza accorgermene ogni sera cado con il cellulare ancora stretto tra le mani.

Sono già passati tre giorni dall'inizio delle Olimpiadi e, avendo vinto tutte le partite finora disputate, siamo a punteggio pieno a pari merito con la squadra di casa.

Domani c'è il primo scontro diretto. Sono più che sicura che domani Clarke rimarrà in panchina, dopo aver praticamente vinto da sola la partita di oggi con uno spettacolare _'perfect game'_ credo che un po' di riposo le possa giovare... ma onestamente di quel Wanheda mi fido poco.

Forse sono prevenuta è pur sempre il suo ex marito, o forse il mio istinto ha nasato che sia una persona subdola. Non lo so. Comunque, visto il risultato, lasciare riposare la mia lanciatrice di punta - e non lo dico perché tutto questo andrebbe a nostro vantaggio - nel girone all'italiana una sconfitta non significa niente, sarebbe una strategia vincente.

"Lexa, che ne diresti di spegnere quella cazzo di luce? Se non ti dispiace io vorrei dormire, sono letteralmente distrutta!", impreca con la voce impastata mia sorella.

"Certo An, scusa. Notte", replico spegnendo subito l'ab-jour.

Immediatamente chiudo gli occhi e l'istante dopo vedo due occhi azzurri fissarmi. Il suo sguardo triste mi cattura come sempre, ma c'è qualcosa di diverso. Ci metto un po', ma poi le noto, delle piccole lacrime scendere sul suo viso, appannando quel azzurro una volta limpido.

Inutile dire che il mio sonno non è per niente rilassato, ne tanto meno riposante.

Quando mi sveglio la mattina seguente mi sento uno straccio. Continuo a pensare e a ripensare al sogno, o meglio… all'incubo. Non so davvero dargli un significato e forse non lo voglio neanche. Magari è solo la tensione, l'agitazione per la gara di oggi.

_Ahhh Lexa, smettila di rimuginare! Adesso ti alzi in piedi, ti fai una bella doccia e ti carichi a dovere per oggi... ogni cosa andrà per il meglio._

Quelle parole continuano a rimbombarmi nella testa, mi arrendo a questo massacro mentale anche se non ne sono del tutto convinta.

Credo che presto i nodi verranno al pettine. Solo che non ho idea di quali siano questi nodi.

 

****

 

Mi trascino a colazione con una miriadi di pensieri che mi incasinano il cervello. Continuo a pensare al sogno, a Clarke, ai suoi occhi in lacrime, al suo sguardo triste quasi sofferente, non riesco a capire cosa il mio subconscio cerchi di dirmi e il mio non capire mi rende particolarmente tesa e nevrotica.

Cerco di fare l'indifferente, ma chi mi conosce bene, sa che c'è qualcosa che non va. Sia Costia che mia sorella hanno sondato il campo, ma ovviamente mi sono chiusa a riccio, tagliando corto e minimizzando come il mio solito.

Mi ci è voluto tutto il tempo della colazione e quello del viaggio verso lo stadio per cercare di staccare la spina, ma alla fine sono riuscita a concentrarmi solo sulla partita che di lì a poco sarebbe iniziata.

Durante la fase di riscaldamento - da sempre la mia preferita - sono riuscita a dar sfogo a tutta la mia tensione. Ho spento il cervello e mi sono concentrata solo sulla preparazione della gara.

Il sorriso soddisfatto di Indra, alla fine del mio batting practice **(*)** , mi ha confermato che stessi facendo un buon lavoro. Nonostante ciò, quando la squadra Giapponese ha fatto il suo ingresso in campo, ho vacillato ricercando quello sguardo che mi ha tormentato tutta la notte.

C'è voluto più del dovuto per individuare Clarke, ma quando l'ho vista il suo sorriso ha spazzato via ogni mia singola preoccupazione. Per non parlare del suo augurio nel saluto pre-partita.

"In bocca al lupo A... Alycia", quella sua indecisione tenera e disarmante mi riempie di gioia.

"Anche a te... Eliza. Che vinca la migliore!", replico ammiccandole.

Mentre mi appresto a tornare nel dugout **(**)** mi volto un'ultima volta a guardarla con un sorriso consapevole sul viso. So benissimo che avrebbe voluto dirmi un'altra parola al posto di Alycia, che inizia sempre con A, ma in questo contesto è troppo compromettente. Quindi, _'in bocca al lupo Amore'_ , sussurro a me stessa prima di mettermi in modalità partita ed escludere tutto il resto.

La gara non dura molto, vinciamo senza problemi. Complice il fatto che, come previsto, Clarke non entra in gioco, ma rimane in panchina a guardare la disfatta della sua squadra.

La strategia del coach giapponese è molto chiara, il primo scontro diretto l'ha preso come una partita di allenamento, ha preferito giochicchiare e riservarsi per i quarti di finale. Per una persona come me la sua scelta è abbastanza discutibile. Ogni volta che scendo in campo e metto piede sulla terra rossa dò sempre il massimo in ogni circostanza. È la mia indole agonistica, rispettosa del gioco e delle avversarie che me lo impone... ma questa sono io, e poi continuo a pensare che il coach Wanheda non sia quel mostro di bravura che tutti dipingono.

Alla fine dell'opera la giornata per noi è stata positiva, ora siamo in testa alla classifica e, sulla carta, le prossime partite non dovrebbero essere poi troppo difficili, ma come dice sempre Coach Anderson: _'la palla è tonda'_ e quindi tutto può succedere.

 

_(*) Il batting practice è chiamato così il riscaldamento pre partita di battuta, dove a turno uno alla volta le componenti della squadra – con le altre compagne sparse in difesa – vanno a battere i lanci del coach._

_(**) Il_ _ dugout _ _è l'area della panchina di una squadra, localizzata in territorio di foul tra casa base e la prima o la terza base. Il foul è quella zona di campo esterna alle linee del diamante. Se la palla termina in foul non è giocabile._

 

 


	14. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

I giorni continuano a volare in modo impressionante, quasi qualcuno avesse premuto il tasto di avanzamento veloce. Così, senza rendermene conto, ci ritroviamo già alle fasi finali delle Olimpiadi.

Ancora non ci credo, ma siamo riuscite ad arrivare prime nel girone di qualificazione, riuscendo a battere anche la Cina, la Cina Taipei e l'Olanda. Insieme a noi accedono alla fase finale, in ordine di classifica: il Giappone, l'Australia e il Canada.

Sono contenta e molto orgogliosa della mia Clarke, ha fatto un bellissimo torneo, senza mai risparmiarsi. L'unica nota negativa è che le nostre squadre si dovranno scontrare prima del previsto, per giocarsi il posto in finale.

Infatti, le semifinali sono stabilite. Si incontrano la prima e la seconda e la terza e la quarta del girone di qualificazione. Poi la perdente dell'incontro tra prima e seconda e la vincente dell'incontro tra terza e quarta si incontrano nella cosiddetta finale di recupero, la partita nella quale la vincente accede alla finale per l'oro e la perdente si aggiudica la medaglia di bronzo.

Quindi dubito fortemente che Wanheda ci lasci vincere facile... anche se, in tutta franchezza, non lo vorrei neanche.

Con tutti questi pensieri in testa mi ritrovo a vagare nei tunnel infiniti dello stadio alla ricerca disperata dello spogliatoio. Ebbene si, sono un comandante smemorato. Infatti, dopo la doccia ho lasciato la giacca della tuta nell'armadietto, cosa di cui non mi sarei nemmeno accorta se sugli spalti non si fosse alzato un venticello a dir poco gelato.

Sto per svoltare l'angolo quando sento delle voci in lontananza discutere animatamente. La curiosità è un mio grossissimo difetto e anche questa volta non fa eccezione. Infatti invece di continuare per la mia strada, rimango nascosta senza farmi vedere, affacciandomi giusto un po’ per dare un’occhiata e capire che cosa stesse succedendo.

Rimango di stucco quando vedo Clarke, la _mia_ Clarke, litigare con il suo coach in modo molto enfatico. Lei è di spalle non riesco a vedere il suo viso, mentre lui lo vedo anche troppo bene, ha quel ghigno strafottente stampato sul viso che mi piacerebbe tanto prendere a pugni. Provo ad origliare, ma la lontananza non me lo consente. Le uniche parole che riesco ad intercettare sono in giapponese, e questo contribuisce notevolmente ad aumentare i miei livelli di frustrazione e preoccupazione.

Quando lo vedo prenderla per un braccio e avvicinarsi al suo spazio vitale faccio un passo per intervenire uscendo dal mio nascondiglio, ma non vado oltre. Forse lui si accorge della mia presenza – non ne ho idea -  ma poco importa visto che nell'istante in cui le sue labbra si posano su quelle della _mia_ Clarke, il mondo mi crolla addosso. Mi ci vuole circa un secondo per correre via di lì, incurante di farlo in modo silenzioso. Mentre mi allontano alcune lacrime cominciano a bagnarmi il volto ed un senso di disperazione si fa largo nel mio cuore.

Quanto arrivo nello spogliatoio, mi chiudo la porta alle spalle e, facendomi cogliere da una rabbia spropositata, comincio a prendere a pugni l'armadietto, ma smetto dopo un paio di colpi… il dolore, la tristezza, l’angoscia e la delusione, sono talmente intense, travolgenti, che mi fanno scivolare a terra avvolta dai singhiozzi.

"Perché Clarke? Perché mi hai fatto questo?", mormoro tra una lacrima e l'altra.

Rimango seduta per terra con le ginocchia strette al petto per un tempo che non so quantificare. L'unica cosa che so è che quando mi rialzo, dopo aver esaurito ogni mia singola lacrima, mi sento stanca, spossata ed inerme.

Mi sciacquo la faccia cercando, ingenuamente, di lavar via anche il dolore, ma ovviamente è fatica sprecata. Mentre strofino il volto su una salvietta, il rumore sordo della porta che sbatte mi mette in allarme.

Quando mi giro mi scontro con l'unica persona che non avrei mai voluto incontrare.

"Signorina Woods, la stavo cercando. Ho bisogno di parlare con lei in merito a certi avvenimenti accaduti...", il suo accento giapponese lo tradisce.

Il mio lato razionale, mi dice di lasciar perdere e di uscire più in fretta di subito da questo spogliatoio… purtroppo per me, dò retta al mio lato impulsivo e rabbioso.

"Considerando il fatto che io e lei non dovremmo scambiarci più di un semplice saluto - tanto meno negli spogliatoi riservati a noi… atlete donna - deve essere una cosa di vitale importanza?! Quindi, evitiamo i falsi convenevoli e arrivi subito al punto coach Wanheda. La mia squadra mi sta aspettando", lo sprono a parlare, con un tono gelido ed incurante, facendo fondo a tutto il mio aplomb per non saltargli addosso e pestarlo di botte.

"Vedo che sei una persona diretta, tanto meglio. Non ti dispiace se ti do del tu, vero? Beh, immagino di no”.

 _‘Quest’uomo – se così lo vogliamo definire – è veramente impressionante, la sua arroganza non ha  limite’_ , penso tra me e me.

“Dicevo… circolano foto e voci che tu e _MIA_ moglie abbiate intrapreso una relazione. Ora, oltre ad essere una cosa estremamente poco etica a livello sportivo, la trovo estremamente degradante per la mia persona, visto e considerato che per lo stato giapponese siamo ancora marito e moglie. Onestamente non mi interessa sapere se le voci siano vere o no, il mio vuole solo essere un avvertimento. Sono sicuro che ci hai visto prima, quindi sai che non ti sto mettendo. Posso immaginare quello che ti abbia detto Clarke, ma qualsiasi cosa sia… devi sapere che è una bugiarda patologica...", dice con freddezza e disprezzo.

Sento quelle parole, assurde per le mie orecchie, rimarcare il fatto che Clarke sia ancora _sua_ moglie, l'unica cosa che riesco a fare è stringere le mani a pugno per la rabbia che sta imperversando dentro di me. _Dio, come lo vorrei picchiare!_

Come può dire tutte quelle menzogne su Clarke? Lei è una persona vera, non è una bugiarda, non può avermi preso in giro. Questa è tutta una montatura per farmi perdere le staffe. No, non ci voglio credere, non è vero. Non voglio cadere nella sua trappola. Accidenti a me e al mio essere sbadata, se non avessi dimenticato la giacca della tuta, non sarei qui, non avrei visto quel dannato bacio.

Quel bacio... il bacio a cui ho assistito, può essere la prova per la tesi che cerca di dimostrare questo arrogante figlio di puttana... ma se così fosse io e Clarke, il nostro ritrovamento, le parole dette, i sentimenti provati, il nostro amore, sarebbe tutto falso, ogni cosa, ogni gesto, ogni parola. E per cosa poi? Per farmi perdere la concentrazione e agevolare la loro vittoria in questa competizione mondiale? No, non può essere tutto una bugia, non può. Scuoto la testa cercando di polverizzare tutti questi assurdi pensieri, ma la voce di Wanheda me lo impedisce.

"Se la cosa ti può consolare, lei è molto brava a prendersi gioco delle persone. Non per niente è figlia di un personaggio che dovrebbe stare in galera per frode fiscale. Credo che Clarke abbia ereditato il gene da suo padre. Comunque, ti ho rubato fin troppo tempo e credo di aver esulato un po' dal discorso. Quello che volevo dirti - oltre ad augurarti buona fortuna per domani - è di stare lontano da _mia_ moglie. Ora se vuoi scusarmi devo tornare alle mie faccende. A domani signorina Woods", afferma sempre più spocchioso e sicuro di se.

"Non così in fretta coach Wanheda", il mio tono gelido lo fa desistere dall'andarsene.

Non ho idea di cosa mi prenda e da dove esca tutto questa sicurezza.

"Non le secca vero se le dò del tu?! Beh, oddio, ad essere onesta mi interessa proprio poco se la cosa la infastidisce o meno e poi come potrebbe? Tu hai appena fatto la stessa cosa! Tornando a noi. Punto primo. Chi ti credi di essere per venire qui ad infamarmi con queste accuse, eh? Tu non sai niente di me e del mio rapporto con ‘ _TUA’_ moglie...", enfatizzo l'aggettivo mimando con le virgolette.

"Pensavo che il Giappone - e di conseguenza il popolo del sol levante - si fosse evoluto e avesse abbandonato i vecchi stereotipi tradizionalisti come quello della Geisha. Inutile dire che mi sbagliavo, devo ammettere che la cosa mi delude molto, ma credo che me ne farò una ragione. Comunque non è un segreto che io e Clarke Griffin abbiamo un trascorso, ma non vedo il motivo perché tu, debba infamare me e lei per questo motivo. Punto secondo. Non sei certo tu che puoi dirmi quello che posso o non posso fare, fino a prova contraria esiste il libero arbitro. O forse la vostra monarchia vuole impedire pure quello? Beh, se fosse così, questo è un altro motivo per cui sono fiera di essere americana...", dico sfoderando il mio tono più tagliente e acido che non ammette repliche.

Mi avvicino a lui di qualche passo con fare intimidatorio.

"Punto terzo. Il tuo augurio puoi infilartelo in quel posto, visto è considerato che è fasullo tanto quanto te. Ora, se mi vuoi scusare o altro da fare che ascoltare un povero giapponese represso", continuo a parlare, dosando bene il tono di voce.

Prima di uscire dalla porta incontro il suo sguardo e, per mia grossa soddisfazione, la sua arroganza e strafottenza è sparita, lasciando posto al timore. Credo che il mio discorso abbia colto nel segno, ed è proprio quello che volevo, ma non è abbastanza.

Appena fuori dalla porta mi giro un'ultima volta per finire l'opera.

"Chatto shite kurete arigatō! _(Grazie per la chiacchierata!)_ E buona fortuna anche a te, Wanheda. La palla curva di Clarke va quasi sempre a _segno_ ", mimo le virgolette sull'ultima parola per enfatizzare il concetto.

Mi allontano in fretta, ma senza correre. Quando esco dai tunnel, vedo Indra e Gustus che guardano ancora la partita sugli spalti, ma delle mie compagne neanche l'ombra. Così, prima di perdere tutta l'adrenalina accumulata e crollare in mezzo a tutta quella gente. Invio un messaggio alla coach e mi avvio all'uscita della struttura. Chiamo un taxi e mi faccio portare in albergo. Fortuna vuole che mia sorella non ci sia, domani abbiamo l'unico giorno di riposo prima di cominciare la fase finale, quindi probabilmente sarà fuori con Raven e le altre a fare un giro.

Nel programma per il nostro giorno di riposo è prevista una visita della città, ma io non sono per niente dell'umore. Credo proprio che me ne starò chiusa in questa stanza d'albergo a commiserarmi. Se è vera anche solo un parola di quello che mi ha detto quello stronzo, Clarke mi ha sempre presa in giro fin dall'inizio. E anche solo il dubbio fa male… male da morire.

"CAZZO! BASTA! Non ci voglio più pensare!", impreco ad alta voce.

Come un automa mi fiondo in doccia convinta in qualche modo di eliminare gli ultimi eventi. Mentre il getto comincia a bagnarmi, sento le lacrime confondersi con l'acqua. Piango in modo disperato, come non facevo da tempo. Il pensiero va a quando avevo quindici anni e la mia migliore amica mi aveva appena lasciato per sparire per sempre dalla mia vita. Le stesse lacrime, la stessa disperazione.

*****

Non so come, ma sono riuscita a far finta di niente, evitando così l’interrogatorio di mia sorella, sia la sera quando è rientrata che questa mattina, quando voleva a tutti costi tirarmi giù dal letto per andare a visitare Tokyo assieme alle altre... ma a volte dimentico il potere della sofferenza.

Infatti, visto i postumi sul mio viso, credo che sia stata Anya a mollare la presa dandomi quello spazio necessario di cui ora ho un estremo bisogno. Credo che sia la persona che mi consce meglio in assoluto, ieri mattina avrei detto dopo Clarke, ma ora non ne sono più tanto sicura.

Rimane il fatto che ora sono qui, sola, in questa fredda stanza d'albergo a rimuginare su tutto e su niente.

Stanotte non ho chiuso occhio. Mi sono girata nel letto, quasi fosse inseguita dai tutti i miei demoni. La mia disperazione e il mio sconforto sembrano non volermi dare tregua.

In un momento di pura follia ho quasi pensato di chiamare Clarke e chiederle spiegazioni, ma poi ci ho rinunciato, non servirebbe a nulla. Ammesso e non concesso che tutte le parole - uscite dalla bocca di quel figlio di puttana - siano immense cazzate, rimane la questione del bacio. Non posso negarlo a me stessa. Lei lo ha baciato. E poco importa se era o meno a conoscenza della mia presenza li, rimane il fatto che le sue labbra hanno baciato quelle di qualcun'altro.

Continuo a perdermi nei meandri del mio cervello fino a che esausta non cedo alla stanchezza. Non so per quale santo in paradiso, ma riesco a dormire quasi tutto il giorno, recuperando gran parte delle forze.

Dopo aver fatto la doccia ed essere scesa per cenare, quando rientro ritrovo mia sorella con uno sguardo truce sul viso.

 _'Ecco, ci siamo...'_ , penso tra me e me.

"Allora, sorellina spero che tu oggi ti sia riposata, perché adesso - in un modo o nell'altro - mi dirai che cavolo ti è successo...", il suo tono minaccioso mi farebbe ridere se fossimo in un altro contesto, ma ora… non mi sembra proprio il caso.

Sospiro chiudendomi la porta la porta alle spalle.

"Forse, è meglio se ti siedi. E giuro su Dio… che se ti sento dire - anche solo una volta - _'io te l'avevo detto…'_ smetto di parlare all'istante", stavolta sono io ad avvertirla, puntandole un dito contro.

Mentre fa il segno di resa alzando le mani, comincio a vuotare il sacco.

Ci vuole un bel po’ e tutta la mia volontà d'animo, ma riesco a non versare nemmeno una lacrima mentre le racconto per filo e per segno tutto quello che mi è capitato.

Alla fine del discorso però, ho qualche segno di cedimento.

“E questo è quanto…”, sussurro cercando di darmi un tono.

Mia sorella non dice una parola l’unica cosa che fa è abbracciarmi. Senza esitare mi nascondo tra le sue braccia come se ne valesse della mia vita ed inizio a tremare. Sento di nuovo gli occhi pizzicarmi e non mi sforzo più di trattenere le lacrime, sarebbe inutile. Così, dò di nuovo sfogo alla mia tristezza piangendo sulla spalla di Anya.

 

 


	15. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

 

Il mattino seguente arriva anche troppo presto per i miei gusti. La sveglia suona senza pietà. La prima gara di semifinale è prevista alle 9:30. Lo sfogo della sera precedente ha fatto il suo corso, lasciando spazio ad una rabbia sconfinata ed inusuale, almeno per i miei standard.

Anya, non fiata, non dice una parola né con me, né con le altre. Mi lascia il mio spazio ed io non potrei esserle più grata. Ciò nonostante sento il suo sguardo che mi segue con preoccupazione. Fa tanto la dura, ma sotto sotto mi vuole bene la mia sorellona. Il pensiero mi fa sorridere e in tutto questo marasma è una piacevole novità.

Dopo aver fatto colazione, un po' più esigua del solito, ci dirigiamo al campo - come una settimana a questa parte - con il trasporto messo a disposizione dall'organizzazione. 

Rapidamente ci prepariamo indossando la divisa e gli spikes **(*)** ed entriamo in campo per fare riscaldamento.

Solita routine, soliti esercizi, nulla di strano. La concentrazione prende il sopravvento, sminuendo la collera. Anche se sono quasi certa che si stia nascondendo da qualche parte dentro di me.

Dopo aver fatto un veloce batting practice, ci scaldiamo il braccio e facciamo un po' di difesa. Poi io ed Anya ci rintaniamo nel bullpen ed iniziamo il suo riscaldamento. Infatti toccherà proprio a mia sorella lanciare in questa partita. Naturalmente sono orgogliosa di lei, ma a volte è un po' ingestibile e quando si mette in testa una cosa non è così semplice farle cambiare idea.

Effettuiamo il warm-up **(**)** e lei sembra stranamente concentrata, lancia le palle che le chiamo senza protestare, il che è veramente insolito, ma non ci faccio tanto caso. 

Quando rientriamo in campo l'aria diventa improvvisamente pesante. La squadra giapponese fa il suo ingresso e tutta la rabbia he latitava dentro di me risorge in un attimo.

Il mio sguardo corre subito su Clarke che quando mi vede sorride, ma io non riesco a fare lo stesso. La incenerisco con la mia freddezza, tanto da farle scomparire subito il buon umore. Poi i miei occhi si fissano su Wanheda. Anche il suo ghigno compiaciuto svanisce subito, quando si imbatte nella mia determinazione.

"A noi due piccolo stronzo", sussurro tra me e me.

Dopo gli inni nazionali e il saluto di pre-partita - nel quale ho evitato accuratamente Clarke - l'arbitro da inizio alla gara.

Partiamo in difesa e non abbiamo molti problemi a chiudere il primo turno, Anya è partita alla grande e questo mi fa ben sperare.

Essendo il lead-off **(***)** della squadra, la prima ad entrare nel box di battuta ad inizio partita sono io. Quindi, dopo essermi tolta l'attrezzatura di protezione che uso a ricevere, afferro la mazza e faccio qualche swing **(****)** di riscaldamento.

La lanciatrice avversaria è proprio lei, Clarke, ma non mi sarei aspettata niente di diverso. Il mio sguardo è sempre più focalizzato su quello che devo fare. Prendo il tempo sul lancio, osservando con cura e dedizione la sua meccanica di rilascio della palla. Quando l'arbitro mi chiama avanzo con passo deciso e sicuro inchiodando il mio sguardo – freddo e distaccato - su Clarke.

Dopo aver preso i segnali da Gustus - il coach di terza - mi sistemo nel box del battitore prendendo bene la distanza dal piatto e buttando una rapida occhiata al ricevitore Fujimoto. A volte, conoscere la posizione del catcher ti semplifica notevolmente la vita in battuta.

Una volta pronta, sento la voce dell'arbitro chiamare il 'play ball'.

I miei sensi si acutizzano, il cuore comincia a tampellarmi nel petto come un tamburo, ho l'adrenalina a mille. Il mio sguardo è fisso su Clarke, o meglio… sulla sua mano di lancio, dove a breve vedrò comparire quella palla gialla che dovrò colpire con tutta la mia forza.

Cerco di regolarizzare il respiro ed un proiettile giallo passa radente il mio colpo.

"Ball, inside", sento la voce dell'arbitro giudicare il lancio.

Quando Fujimoto restituisce la palla a Clarke butto l'occhio verso Gustus, il segnale è sempre quello: battere forte. E così ho intenzione di fare.

 _'La prima palla che mi ha tirato è stata una veloce che non è entrata nel filo interno, io chiamerei una curva o un rise adesso'_ , penso preparandomi al prossimo lancio.

La vedo rilasciare la palla e l'effetto è straordinario. _‘Una curva’_ , ottimo penso. Adoro le palle curve da battere. Sento i muscoli tendersi, comincio a girare la mazza anticipando la sua direzione in modo da colpirla e mandarla dove voglio. Al momento dell'impatto sento una scarica d’adrenalina irradiarmi tutto il corpo. Le mie gambe, i miei fianchi seguono lo giro di mazza dando alla battuta una maggiore potenza.

Batto una linea che fischia ad un soffio dal viso di Clarke. Lei fa in tempo a mala pena a spostarsi per non prenderla in faccia, facendo passare la mia battuta bucando così la difesa. Intanto, io non perdo tempo. Getto la mazza per terra e comincio a correre come il vento. Passo la prima base senza problemi quando raggiungo la seconda, vedo l'esterno centro correre per prendere la palla, così guardo Gustus che mi fa cenno di proseguire, arrivo sulla terza e lui continua a sbracciarsi per farmi proseguire. Corro, come se avessi le ali hai piedi, verso casa base. Lì nei pressi del piatto, vedo Fujimoto pronta a ricevere la palla per poi toccarmi ed eliminarmi. Non sarà un arrivo facile, ma sono intenzionata a segnare. Mentre corro verso casa butto un sguardo verso Clarke ed una rabbia impressionante torna a farsi largo dentro di me. Scivolo per conquistare il punto, ma lo scontro con il ricevitore è duro, forse troppo. Lei nella toccata perde la palla e l'arbitro mi giudica salva.

L'arrivo è stato stretto, ma la rabbia mi ha spinto ad entrare duramente e questo non è da me. Se l'arbitro avesse percepito la mia piccola forma di dolo, avrebbe potuto espellermi.

Mi rialzo scrollandomi la terra rossa dalla divisa. E mi scuso subito con il ricevitore, che accusa il colpo.

Al mio gesto sento lo sguardo di Clarke bruciarmi addosso. Quando incrocio i suoi occhi sono sgranati ed increduli, ma so benissimo che quella espressione sbigottita non sia per il punto subito, ma piuttosto per il mio comportamento al limite del legale. Infondo la mia battuta poteva farle male, male sul serio. Per non parlare dello scontro con Fujimoto.

In tutto il mio rimuginare, mentre sto rientro nel dugout, sento la voce della coach Anderson richiamare l'attenzione dell'arbitro.

"Arbitro, tempo! Ho una sostituzione", sento solo dire prima che la sua voce scemi in lontananza.

Quando Indra entra in panchina è fumante di rabbia e, purtroppo, credo di sapere chi l’abbia causata.

"Woods puoi andare a farti la doccia. Blake entri al suo posto!", esclama con quel tono che non ammette repliche.

Nel dugout non vola un mosca. Io prendo il mio guantone e la mia giacchetta e lascio la panchina per dirigermi negli spogliatoi.

Non avrebbe avuto senso obiettare. Il mio comportamento è stato pessimo, mi sono lasciata guidare dalla rabbia e non avrei mai dovuto, soprattutto considerando l'importanza della gara.

Impreco contro me stessa per essere stata così stupida. Per quanto io possa essere arrabbiata con Clarke, per quello che mi ha fatto, non dovevo arrivare a tanto. _Le ho quasi fatto del male fisico e perché cosa?_

Mi infilo sotto la doccia cercando di sgombrare la mente. Rimango sotto il getto per un tempo che non riesco a quantificare.

Ovviamente mi perdo l'intera partita e forse è meglio così. Non sarei riuscita a guardare in faccia nessuna delle mie compagne, per non parlare delle mie avversarie.

Finito di vestirmi esco dallo spogliatoio, proprio quando gli schiamazzi delle mie compagne mi fanno sussultare.

"Lex, siamo in finale!", urla mia sorella venendomi ad abbracciare.

"Sono... contenta", riesco a balbettare timidamente.

"Anche senza di te, comandante, siamo riuscite ad imporci... 4 a 1", enfatizza Rae.

"Sì effettivamente, è stata una bella partita. Io sono riuscita a fare anche un doppio. Tu come stai piuttosto?", mi chiede Costia.

"Meglio. Grazie Cos...", sussurro appena.

"Ragazze, mi volevo scusare con tutte voi per il mio comportamento. Forse la tensione mi ha dato alla testa", continuo a dire ancora mortificata dall'accaduto.

"Vi prometto che non capiterà più!", affermo con più convinzione.

"Ci puoi giurare comandante. Anche perché ricevere tua sorella è veramente un lavoraccio… e te lo lascio più che volentieri", puntualizza Octavia strappandomi un sorriso.

"Ehi, non mi sembravi poi così contrariata quando abbiamo eliminato al piatto l'ultima giapponese?", obietta impettita Anya.

Il teatrino scatena una risata generale allentando tutta la tensione accumulata.

Dopo qualche altra chiacchiera, saluto le ragazze e vado alla ricerca della coach Anderson. La mia ricerca dura poco, visto che svoltato l'angolo la trovo ad aspettarmi con il suo sguardo truce e severo stampato sul volto.

"Non ci sono scuse per il mio comportamento coach. Le prometto che non accadrà più", dico volendo anticipare il suo rimprovero.

"Lexa, non ti voglio mentire, mi hai fortemente deluso. Quello che hai fatto è molto grave. Io non ti ho insegnato a giocare in quella maniera. La sportività e il rispetto sono alla base di ogni sport e un'atleta - degno di questo nome - non può atteggiarsi in maniera differente, è un modo di rapportarsi, una pratica necessaria per essere un persona migliore… sono regole che vanno sempre rispettate!", le sue parole colpiscono duro, aumentando notevolmente il mio rammarico e il mio senso di colpa.

Rimango in silenzio con la testa bassa aspettando con pazienza il coraggio di replicare, ma Indra non me ne dà la possibilità.

"Ora, non so bene cosa ti sia successo, ma vedi di risolvere qualsiasi problema tu abbia. Domani, in finale, ti voglio al massimo. Nonostante il tuo comportamento non voglio escluderti. In fondo è anche merito tuo, se alla fine siamo arrivate fin qui. Ma bada Lexa... cerca di non farmi pentire della mia decisione”.

"Grazie coach, farò di tutto per non deluderla", le dico cercando di essere convincente.

"Adesso va… vai a riposarti. Oggi è meglio che non rimani qui, allo stadio".

Le faccio un cenno di saluto dirigendomi verso l'uscita della struttura.

Quando sto per uscire sento una voce famigliare urlare proprio dietro l'angolo. Curiosa mi affaccio e, anche se non dovrei, origlio.

"Adesso mi dici che cazzo hai combinato?".

"Clarke, prima cosa smettila di urlarmi contro, seconda cosa… non so davvero di cosa diavolo tu stai parlando. Sto semplicemente tirando l'acqua al mio mulino. A mali estremi, estremi rimedi", ribatte con la voce più irritante del solito, quel verme di Wanheda.

"Sì, come no. Tu sei il solito innocente...", sbuffa contrariata Clarke.

"Adesso piantala e vai a riposarti. Abbiamo un'altra gara nel pomeriggio e se fossi in te ce la metterei tutta. Ti ricordi cosa succederà se non arriviamo in finale, vero?".

_Non capisco, che cosa possa succedere se il Giappone non arriva in finale? L’harakiri mi risulta essere una pratica per i samurai, non per le giocatrici di softball._

"Certo che me lo ricordo Akira, non fai altro che ricordarmelo!", sbotta sempre più alterata Clarke.

La vedo allontanarsi a grandi passi, subito seguita da Wanheda, li guardo scomparire fino a che non sento lo sbattere forte di una porta.

Rimugino per un attimo sulla conversazione appena udita, anche se mi ha incuriosito, decido di non darci poi così tanta importanza.

Ho bisogno di rilassarmi, riposare e di staccare la presa e, pensare a qualunque cosa riguardi Clarke, non è salutare… ne tantomeno rilassante.

Chiamo un taxi e mi faccio riaccompagnare in albergo. Non ci metto molto a ritrovarmi con la faccia schiacciata contro il cuscino e ci metto ancora meno a farmi abbracciare da Morfeo in un sonno incredibilmente calmo e tranquillo.

 

_(*) Gli Spikes sono le tipiche scarpe sportive, utilizzate dalle giocatrici di softball, dotate di tacchetti in metallo sulla suola per evitare di scivolare sul campo da gioco._

_(**) Il Warm-up è riscaldamento pre partita. Generalmente la batteria si prende 20-30 minuti per scaldare il braccio del lanciatore provando, in quel lasso di tempo, tutti gli effetti. _

_(***) Il Lead-off è il primo battitore nell’ordine di battuta ad entrare nel box, la sua caratteristica principale è quella di essere molto veloce e di aver un maggior numero di arrivi in base._

_(****) Lo Swing è il giro di mazza, che il battitore effettua per colpire la palla._

 


	16. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

 

Non so bene quanto tempo rimango avvolta in quel sonno, ma so che quello stato di temporanea tranquillità e rilassatezza svanisce in un secondo quando la voce, stridula e perseverante, di mia sorella decide di irrompere nella mia quiete.

"Coraggio bella addormentata, è ora di alzarsi sono già le nove di sera passate...".

 _'Le nove di sera?'_ , ripeto mentalmente ancora incredula di aver dormito tanto.

"Eh già... magari stavi aspettando il bacio della tua principessa per svegliarti...", continua provocandomi.

"Anya, piantala di dire fesserie!", la rimprovero per la sua battuta fuori luogo.

"Piuttosto... come è... chi...", balbetto non riuscendo a finire la frase.

"Beh, nonostante sia terribilmente incazzata con lei, per quello che ti ha fatto, devo ammettere che ha lanciato una signora partita contro l'Australia... e...", mi tiene sulle spine con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

_Accidenti a te e alle tue dannate pause Anya, ti odio quando fai così!_

"E?"

"Il Giappone ha battuto l’Australia all'ultimo inning 4 a 3. Domani ce le ritroveremo in finale, per tua somma gioia".

Sento le parole di mia sorella, valutando di non rispondere alle sue provocazioni… non avrebbe senso. Nonostante quello che è successo sono contenta per Clarke, se lo merita, anche lei ha fatto dei sacrifici per arrivare fino a qui ed è giusto che abbia la sua ricompensa.

Ripenso alla conversazione origliata di sfuggita ieri. Le parole pungenti di Wanheda che avvertivano, o meglio minacciavano, Clarke. Sul momento non ci ho dato peso, o meglio… volevo assolutamente sgombrare la mente e passare oltre, soprattutto dopo il mio comportamento, ma analizzando bene le parole di quello stronzo, sembra lampante che ci sia qualcosa sotto. _Cosa sarebbe successo se Clarke non avesse vinto la finale contro l'Australia?_

La mia mente comincia a fare dei voli pindarici. Penso ad un complotto, ad una falsa, ad un ricatto, solo per difendere l'onore della _mia_ bionda, ma poi le immagini del bacio con il suo presunto ex marito e le parole acide e velenose dello stesso subdolo uomo ritornano ad echeggiare nella mia testa, scatenando di nuovo quel risentimento e quel dolore per un attimo assopito.

"Terra chiama Lexa, terra chiama Lexa… rispondi Lexa", vedo la mano di mia sorella muoversi davanti alla mia faccia per ridestarmi dai pensieri.

"Che c'è?", replico più acida del dovuto.

"Beh, pensavo ti fossi riaddormentata... con gli occhi aperti questa volta!", esclama mettendosi a ridere.

"Divertente An, molto divertente".

"Io lo trovo divertentissimo. Anche se ultimamente sei un bersaglio troppo facile. Comunque sorellina, le ragazze si riuniscono nella hall, per festeggiare la finale...", la guardo storta sapendo benissimo come finiscono sempre le loro feste.

"Non guardarmi così. Parteciperà anche lo staff tecnico, quindi anche Indra, Gustus, Jasper e Monty. Quindi sarà una cosa molto controllata e soprattutto priva di alcool. Anche se una scossa alcolica secondo me ti farebbe bene...", dice mentre si prepara ad uscire.

Scuoto la testa per le sue continue prese in giro. Mia sorella non cambierà mai, ma in fondo le voglio bene e so che la cosa è reciproca.

"Comunque non insisto Lex, se te la senti noi siamo giù... io vado", dice aprendo la porta e salutandomi.

Mentre la saluto, mi alzo per andare in bagno, ma mi blocco di colpo sentendo di nuovo le parole di Anya.

"O forse no... e tu che diavolo ci fai qui?", la sento dire.

"Devo parlare con Lexa...", sento la sua voce è perdo un battito.

"Clarke, credo che tu abbia già fatto abbastanza danni. E, onestamente, non mi sembra proprio il caso che tu ne faccia altri… e potrebbe succedere solo quello se tu, ora, parlassi con mia sorella... e poi scusa, mi sembra che sia contro il regolamento del torneo, o sbaglio forse? Non fraternizzare con le avversarie", le sciorina ogni singola parola con astio e acidità.

 _'La modalità protettiva di sorella maggiore è attiva e pungente…'_ , penso tra me e me. Sorriderei se non fossi completamente paralizzata dalla situazione.

"Non me ne frega un cazzo del regolamento Anya. L'unica cosa di cui mi importa è Lexa. Voglio chiarire alcune cose. Il fatto che oggi mi abbia quasi staccato la testa e il suo atteggiamento in campo, mi hanno fatto pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non vada... e purtroppo temo di conoscerne benissimo la ragione", ribatte alzando la voce.

"Clarke...", prova di nuovo mia sorella, ma io non la lascio finire.

"Anya, va bene, falla entrare", le dico quasi apaticamente.

Mia sorella si scosta e la fa entrare. Lo sguardo deciso di Clarke mi fa tremare. Per un attimo penso che non sia stata poi una grande idea quella di acconsentire a parlarle, ma poi il momento di disagio se ne va lasciando spazio alla collera che, purtroppo, trova terreno fertile.

Mi lascio guidare dal risentimento e dal dolore. I miei occhi diventano freddi e distanti, sembrano volerla punire per quello che mi ha fatto. E forse è veramente così.

Mi sento così tradita da lei. Non so più se credere alle sue parole. Non so se mi abbia preso in giro tutto questo tempo, non so se quando ha detto di amarmi lo provava veramente e tutti questi dubbi mi fanno male, un male assurdo. Vederla baciare il suo ex - o quello che è - è stato un colpo al cuore. L'evidente realtà che mi ha svegliato da un bellissimo sogno.

"Come vuoi Lex, ma credo che rimarrò ad assistere... non voglio più doverti raccattare con il cucchiaio", afferma mia sorella fulminando la bionda.

Clarke sgrana gli occhi forse incredula nel sentire quelle parole sputate addosso con acido risentimento.

"An, tranquilla, è ok. Vai pure a divertirti. Io ti raggiungo fra poco. Penso che non ci metteremo molto", le dico addolcendo il tono come a volerla rassicurare.

Bofonchia il suo dissenso per un po', ma poi cede e ci lascia sole.

Il silenzio cala nella stanza, l'unica cosa che si sente sono i nostri respiri. Continuiamo a fissarci intensamente, quasi volessimo leggerci l'un l'altra, ma quello che troviamo è solo una barriera che ci separa.

Non sopportando più questo disagio - a tratti imbarazzante e scomodo - mi volto verso la finestra allacciando le mani dietro la schiena. Non esito un istante di più, apro la bocca e le dò fiato.

"Volevi parlarmi? Parla, ti ascolto!", dico lapidaria.

Sento i suoi sospiri riecheggiare nella stanza, la tentazione di girarmi per poterla guardare ancora negli occhi è tanta, ma non cedo. Ho paura che il suo sguardo mi legga dentro, legga i miei dubbi, i miei tormenti e non lo sopporterei, non un'altra volta. Mi sono già fatta prendere in giro abbastanza da lei e dal suo presunto ex marito.

"Che cosa ti ha detto Akira?", mi domanda con titubanza.

"Chi? Intendi dire tuo marito?", la sbeffeggio girandomi a guardarla.

"Il mio ex", puntualizza.

"Beh, Clarke, credo che dovresti parlare con lui e chiarire un po' la vostra posizione. Non per smontare la tua tesi, ma vedi... lui sostiene di essere ancora tuo marito e non è questa la cosa peggiore... mi ha detto, in modo convincente, che il tuo riavvicinamento a me sia stato solo una falsa, volta - solo ed esclusivamente - a distrarmi dalle Olimpiadi", le spiego continuando a deriderla in modo quasi offensivo.

Per un attimo il suo sgomento la lascia senza parole, ma il coraggio che da sempre la contraddistingue la obbliga a difendersi.

"E tu gli hai creduto?".

"Diciamo che questa conversazione ha solo buttato benzina sul fuoco. Ha confermato solo quello che ho visto con i miei stessi occhi...", le grido contro, quasi infastidita dalla sua negazione dell'evidenza.

La sua espressione confusa è quasi esilarante. _Davvero non ha idea di quello a cui mi riferisco? O fa solo la finta tonta?_

"Ti ho vista Clarke... ti ho vista mentre lo baciavi...", mormoro con rabbia.

"Stavo uscendo da quel dannato spogliatoio, quando ho sentito delle voci discutere... sono stata sempre una persona curiosa - cosa che maledirò per sempre da questo momento in avanti - così mi sono affacciata e vi ho visto parlare... ovviamente non ho capito nulla, del giapponese conosco solo poche parole e credo che a questo punto sia meglio così... ma so cosa ho visto. Vi siete baciati e questo ha fatto male, terribilmente. E ammettiamo, per assurdo, che tutte le parole del tuo caro Akira fossero solo menzogne, nella mia mente rimane il fatto che tu lo abbia baciato. E per quanto abbia provato a giustificare la cosa non ci riesco, quello che so è che mi sento tradita… tradita da te, Clarke", le parole mi escono dalla bocca senza controllo anche se la rabbia si tramuta via via in un dolore lancinante.

Mi volto di nuovo verso la finestra per non cedere alle emozioni che mi stanno travolgendo. Non voglio farmi vedere debole, non devo. I miei occhi cominciano ad inumidirsi, ma trattengo le lacrime, non voglio cedere di nuovo al pianto.

Sento i suoi passi e, anche se non la vedo, lo so che si sta avvicinando. Vorrei mantenere le distanze, ma non riesco a muovermi.

"Impulsiva come sei non posso che giustificare il tuo comportamento di oggi... anche se, in tutta franchezza, non lo condivido...", sospira mentre mi affianca, perdendosi con lo sguardo all'orizzonte, proprio come me.

"Avresti dovuto affrontarmi. Chiedermi cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, invece di rovinare la tua reputazione con quella pagliacciata in campo", il suo tono rabbioso scema in uno arreso, facendomi pentire di ogni mia singola azione.

Ha ragione lei. Avrei dovuto parlarle e non saltare subito alle conclusione. Mi sono comportata da immatura, non ho guardato oltre il mio naso. Anche se l'evidenza dei fatti sembra essere lampante, Clarke meritava il beneficio del dubbio.

"A questo punto non so se abbia più senso dirti quello che sia veramente successo, non penso crederesti ad una mia singola parola...", dice sempre più arresa.

"Mettimi alla prova", dico di getto, voltandomi verso di lei.

Chiude gli occhi sospirando pesantemente, come se cercasse le parole per iniziare.

"Le cose hanno cominciato ad essere tese quando sono rientrata in Giappone la prima volta, dopo il raduno. L'uscita della foto ha scatenato una specie di caos generale. Onestamente non so davvero cosa diavolo sia preso ad Akira. È sempre stata una persona gentile, a modo, un po' con tutti, ma soprattutto con me. Il nostro rapporto è sempre stato basato su un reciproco accordo: nessun coinvolgimento emotivo. Siamo sempre stati buoni amici, ma qualcosa in lui è cambiato. Non so cosa l'abbia fatto scattare. Forse i ritmi serrati, le esigenze del management della squadra, le pressioni del governo per la competizioni olimpica, ma è diventato un'altra persona, aggressiva e subdola. Non so, magari il fatto di vedermi felice ha innescato una specie di ossessione morbosa nei miei confronti. Non lo so veramente. So solo che ha oltrepassato ogni limite... con te dicendoti solo Dio sa che cosa e con me facendomi... quello che mi ha fatto...".

Vengo rapita dalle sue parole dette d'un fiato. L'idea che possa essere tutta una menzogna, non mi passa neanche per l'anticamera del cervello. Posso sentire il suo rammarico - a tratti la sua umiliazione - in ogni sillaba pronunciata con voce tremante ed incerta. Vorrei dissipare il suo tormento con un gesto o una parola di conforto, ma non saprei cosa fare. Credo che a soffrire non sia stata solo io in tutta questa storia. Continuo ad osservarla senza dire nulla. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e continua a sospirare, come se il mondo le gravasse sulle spalle.

"È vero, l'ho baciato. I tuoi occhi non ti hanno ingannato...", afferma aprendo di scatto i suoi ricercando subito i miei.

"E a conti fatti lo rifarei...", a quelle parole vedo una lacrima rigarle il volto.

 _‘Diamine perché?’_ , continuo a chiedermi.

_(continua…)_

 


	17. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

 

** Dal capitolo precedente: **

_"È vero, l'ho baciato. I tuoi occhi non ti hanno ingannato...", afferma aprendo di scatto i suoi ricercando subito i miei._

_"E a conti fatti lo rifarei...", a quelle parole vedo una lacrima rigarle il volto._

_‘Diamine perché?’, continuo a chiedermi._

******

"Mi ha detto che ti avrebbe rovinato la carriera se non lo avessi fatto... ed io non potevo di certo permetterlo. So quanto ci tieni al softball...".

_'Tengo più a te..'_ , sussurro nella mia mente incapace di dirlo a voce alta.

"Nonostante tutto, quando ho sfiorato le sue labbra non ho resistito a lungo e l’ho respinto l'istante seguente. Il disagio e il senso di colpa mi hanno travolto in un attimo. Ed è stato in quel momento che mi ha detto dell'accordo che aveva stipulato con il management a mia insaputa".

"Che accordo?", mormoro quelle parole senza nemmeno ragionare sul resto.

"Beh, il carico da undici... se non fossimo arrivate in finale per qualsiasi ragione, il mio contratto sportivo mi vincolava a stare in Giappone per altri tre anni. E ti assicuro che il regime nipponico è veramente ferreo. Non sono concesse rescissioni dei contratti, a meno che tu non deceda", afferma arresa per essere stata risucchiata in questo calderone dittatoriale.

Rimango inorridita e scioccata. Adesso è tutto più chiaro, persino la conversazione che ho sentito oggi prima di lasciare lo stadio. Ho sempre pensato che quel Wanheda fosse un bastardo, inutile dire che avevo ragione.

Sto per dire qualcosa, ma le parole mi muoiono in gola, l'intera faccenda è più grossa di quello che mi aspettassi e non so cosa fare o cosa dire per rimediare al mio comportamento da bimba capricciosa.

"Pensa, durante la preparazione per le Olimpiadi avevano parlato persino di doping. Io mi sono sempre rifiutata, lo sai come la penso a riguardo... ma hai visto il fisico delle mie compagne? Beh, non so proprio se loro la pensino come me", continua a dire riportando lo sguardo sulla finestra.  

"Non so veramente che dire...", mi lascio sfuggire sopraffatta dall'intera situazione.

Clarke si gira verso di me obbligandomi a fare la stessa cosa. Mi perdo nel suo azzurro, velato dalle lacrime e mi maledico per aver pensato, anche solo un'istante, che il nostro amore fosse solo una bugia.

"Dimmi che mi credi... e che...".

"Ti amo Clarke", sussurro non lasciandole finire la frase.

"Ti credo... non avrei mai dovuto dubitare di te... sono stata una stupida... ti prego, perdonami", sospiro ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.

"Stupida, eh? Ti amo Lexa, ti ho sempre amato e credo proprio che ti dovrai rassegnare... perché ti amerò per sempre", mormora sfiorando le mie labbra con le sue.

Sorrido contro la sua bocca mentre il bacio diventa sempre più esigente. Ci lasciamo trasportare dal nostro sentimento che ci culla e ci avvolge completamente escludendo il mondo intero. Siamo solo noi due. Due semplici ragazze che si amano l'un l'latra e che troppe volte sono state boicottate dagli eventi della vita.

Probabilmente non dovremmo, lo so, sono consapevole che stiamo infrangendo le regole, ma non mi importa. Ora è di questo che ho bisogno... di lei, ho bisogno del suo amore, ho bisogno di amarla.

"Resta con me stanotte?", sussurro appena.

"Credevo non me lo chiedessi più", sorride spingendomi all'indietro.

Mi ritrovo ad indietreggiare finché non sento una superficie sbattere contro le mie gambe. Stacco velocemente le labbra dalle sue per vedere dove siamo finite. Quando guardo in basso trovo il letto e senza accorgermene mi ritrovo distesa sul materasso con Clarke a cavalcioni su di me.

L'attiro a me bisognosa di catturare nuovamente le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato, inizia ad ondeggiare il bacino spingendo la sua intimità contro la mia. E la stanza riecheggia dei nostri gemiti incontrollati.

Facciamo l'amore concedendoci più volte l'una all'altra.

Mi lascio travolgere da Clarke e dal nostro amore raggiungendo più volte il cielo con un dito. Finché esausta non cado addormentata tra le sue braccia.

 

****

 

Mi sveglio la mattina seguente e di Clarke non vi è traccia. Per un secondo penso che la notte scorsa sia stata solo frutto della mia fantasia, ma poi noto che sono completamente nuda sotto il lenzuolo e che sul comodino c'è un foglio di carta ripiegato con su scritto il mio nome.

Anya russa al mio fianco, non ricordo nemmeno di averla sentita rientrare. Senza fare troppo rumore afferro il biglietto e lentamente lo apro. Quasi avessi timore di leggerlo.

 

_‘Buongiorno amore mio,_

_mi dispiace non essere lì, ancora stretta tra le tue braccia, per risvegliarmi insieme a te, ma sono dovuta rientrare. Anche se abbiamo infranto le regole, non potrei essere più felice di aver vissuto questo momento insieme. Sai, non vedo l’ora che arrivi stasera, che questa dannata olimpiade finisca. Ho voglia di urlare al mondo che ti amo, di gridare a tutti che sei la mia ragazza, l’amore della mia vita. Dopo stasera, finalmente, saremo libere di stare insieme, ovviamente fino a quando tu non ti stancherai di me. Dio, non sai quanto avrei voluto svegliarti con un bacio, invece di sgattaiolare via come una ladra, ma dormivi talmente bene che non me la sono sentita… e poi conoscendomi, con te sveglia, non sarei più riuscita ad andarmene. Così mi ritrovo a scriverti questo biglietto, che sta diventando più l’enciclopedia Treccani, per ricordarti ancora una volta che sei la persona più importante della mia vita. Ti amo da morire e, non mi importa se la vita ci metterà ancora i bastoni tra le ruote, sono sicura che riusciremo a superare ogni cosa stando unite. Adesso e meglio che ti saluti sul serio. Sono certa che non ne avrai bisogno amore mio, ma ti faccio il mio più grande in bocca al lupo per oggi. Metticela tutta amore mio, io farò lo stesso. Ricordi la scommessa? Immagino di sì. Allora che vinca la migliore._

_Tua per sempre._

_Clarke’_

 

Sorrido soffermandomi sull’ultima frase.

“Anche io sono tua Clarke adesso ne ho la certezza…”, sussurro a me stessa.

Con una ritrovata energia mi avvolgo il lenzuolo al corpo e sgattaiolo in bagno per la mia routine mattutina. Oggi è un grande giorno. L’idea di coronare finalmente il mio sogno di conquistare una medaglia olimpica mi elettrizza, ma non è questo a farmi esplodere di gioia… è Clarke il motivo della mia immensa felicità. Il fato ci ha voluto separare quando non sapevamo ancora cosa significassimo l’una per l’altra, ma poi ci ha fatto rincontrare e questo mi dà speranza. Sono stanca di sopravvivere voglio vivere, ed è tempo di farlo con Clarke.

“Amore mio preparati, non sarà per niente facile battermi, ho intenzione di vincere la scommessa”, sussurro alla mia immagine riflessa nel vetro.

“Lexa, ma con chi stai parlando? Ti muovi?! Devo venire in bagno”, sento Anya urlare dalla stanza interrompendo i miei vaneggiamenti.

“Con nessuno, non parlo con nessuno. Adesso esco”, replico cercando di sbrigarmi.

“Perfetto… mia sorella è pazza!”, la sento brontolare.

_Eh già sister sono pazza, pazza d’amore per la mia bionda._

 

****

 

La giornata scorre veloce, contrariamente alle mie aspettative. Indra ci tiene impegnate tutto il giorno. Prima con un leggero allenamento poi con delle riunioni tattiche.

La mia concentrazione è a mille, anche se sono tesa ed agitata in attesa di cominciare la finale. Ci manca poco, infatti siamo già tutte pronte e fra poco metteremo i piedi sulla terra rossa.

Indipendentemente dal tipo di partita o dalla sua importanza, sono sempre nervosa prima di una gara. L'emozione e la foga di far bene prendono il sopravvento producendomi una scarica di adrenalina esagerata. Oggi però, tutto questo groviglio di eccitazione è ad un livello che fatico a contenere. 

Ovviamente, non so come andrà a finire, ma la sensazione che questo momento chiuderà un'epoca è impresso a chiare lettere nella mia testa. Quello che verrà dopo nessuno può saperlo, ma il solo pensare al mio futuro con Clarke mette il resto in secondo piano. Lei è quello che voglio e che è sempre mancato nella mia vita: il mio unico e vero amore.

"Lex è il momento, smettila di sognare ad occhi aperti...", in modo burbero Anya mi riporta con i piedi per terra e, anche se odio quando fa così, la ringrazio mentalmente per avermi ricordato che abbiamo una partita da vincere.

Chiamo a raccolta le ragazze e comincio a parlare.

"È inutile che vi dica cose ovvie, siamo in finale ragazze, dopo molte fatiche abbiamo raggiunto insieme questo traguardo. Ora, non ci rimane che una cosa da fare... far vedere al mondo quanto sono toste le ragazze americane. Siete con me?".

Un urlo carico di assenso si leva nello spogliatoio.

"Woods, mi hai tolto le parole di bocca...", la voce orgogliosa della coach Anderson mi coglie di sorpresa.

"E ora ragazze. In campo...", aggiunge poi.

Gli schiamazzi continuano ancora per qualche istante, giusto il tempo di prendere l'attrezzatura e lasciare lo spogliatoio.

 


	18. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

 

Quando metto piede in campo noto subito lo stadio pieno. Migliaia di persone urlano e ci acclamano. Il frastuono è talmente intenso che mi stordisce. Così, immediatamente, decido di mettermi in modalità partita ed escludere il mondo, attingendo dalla mia concentrazione per non farmi distrarre dal pubblico.

Tuttavia quando le giapponesi fanno il loro ingresso sulla terra rossa, non posso fare a meno di cercare Clarke e, quando trovo i suoi occhi cercare i miei, senza pensarci troppo, le sorrido. Il nostro momento dura poco, ma la consapevolezza che ne avremmo molti altri mi fa esplodere di gioia.

Finito il riscaldamento sento il mio cuore battere come un forsennato. Ci siamo, si comincia. Inni nazionali, saluto e poi il play ball.

Anche questa volta cominciamo in difesa, ma questa volta nel cerchio di lancio ci sarà Kelly. Una tattica ben congegnata dalla coach Anderson. Le nostre avversarie hanno giocato una partita in più e quindi sono più stanche, alla battuta saranno più impulsive e meno riflessive. Kelly è una lanciatrice molto veloce e di potenza, con cui le asiatiche non si sono ancora scontrate, quindi le possiamo indurre più facilmente a girare la mazza, ma non credo faranno molte valide.

Gli inning si susseguono veloci. Il punteggio è ancora 0-0. Siamo alla fine del quarto, a metà partita. Raven in battuta e Clarke nel cerchio di lancio. I suoi lanci ci hanno tenuto a zero fino adesso, non abbiamo visto palla, ma si vede che comincia ad accusare la fatica. La conosco bene e quando comincia a perdere tempo tra un lancio e l'altro e segno che stia centellinando le forze.

Prima palla: strike in mezzo al piatto. Seconda: ball esterna. Terza palla: un bellissimo rise che Rae gira a vuoto. La quarta palla arriva e l'arbitro la giudica troppo interna. Clarke ha rischiato, le palle interne sono quelle che Rae preferisce. Le lancia un altro ball portandosi sul conto pieno: 3 ball e 2 strike.

La prossima palla è decisiva. Clarke rilascia la palla e vedo la scena come se fosse a rallentatore. Potrei sbagliare, ma mi sembra una veloce interna, Raven gira la mazza e piazza una rimbalzante che passa il terza base e sta per passare anche l'interbase, ma con un tuffo il difensore riesce a fermare la palla e a tirare in prima per provare l'eliminazione. Rae sfreccia sul sacchetto un instante prima dell'arrivo della pallina, aggiudicandosi la prima valida della partita.

La nostra panchina esplode in un boato di esultanza, caricandosi ancora di più per il possibile punto del pareggio arrivato in base.

Poi è la volta di Costia entrare nel box di battuta. Si avvia per arrivare a destinazione e vedo lo sguardo di Clarke per un attimo cercare il mio, per poi occuparsi di incenerire quello di Costia. Mi sembra quasi di assistere alla sfida dell'O.K. Corral. Un mezzogiorno di fuoco un po' alternativo visto che invece di esserci delle pistole ci sono una pallina e una mazza, ma l'aria è molto tesa e palpabile come se entrambe impugnassero un'arma.

Io osservo tutto quasi in prima linea, vista che la prossima nell'ordine di battuta sono io e mi sto scaldando nell'on-deck **(*)**. Butto l'occhio su Gustus che fa il segnale a Costia. La tattica e abbastanza prevedibile, le ha detto di fare una smorzata di sacrificio per far avanzare Raven in seconda, ma se fatto bene un bunt **(**)** piazzato è il miglior attacco, con zero eliminati ed un corridore in prima.

La smorfia di dissenso di Costia mi fa quasi sorridere. Solo io e poche altre persine sappiamo benissimo che Cos odia fare i bunt, nonostante ciò è una maestra nel farli.

Costia si mette in posizione dichiarando alla squadra avversaria le sue intenzioni e la difesa si posiziona di conseguenza. Il prima base e il terza base fanno qualche passo avvicinandosi al piatto di casa base aspettandosi un palla corta.

Clarke lancia la palla e Costia si sposta, ricevendo il primo ball. Il secondo lancio è una dritta in mezzo e la mia compagna di squadra la spinge leggermente spiazzando il prima base, che si era avvicinano troppo. Costia avanza verso la prima spingendo Raven in seconda. La palla carambola oltre il difensore in una zona dove solo Clarke riesce a raccoglierla. Dopo aver dato un'occhiata in seconda e aver constatato che Rae fosse quasi arrivata decide di sparare in prima facendo il primo out, ma il gioco continua, infatti Raven gira la seconda e corre come un fulmine conquistando anche la terza cogliendo tutti di sorpresa.

Wanheda chiede tempo all'arbitro per poter parlare con la sua difesa. Osservo con estrema attenzione ogni sua mossa, dire che mi fido poco di quel l'uomo sarebbe un eufemismo. La mossa più intelligente, in questo momento, sarebbe quella di sostituire Clarke, lo noterebbe anche un cieco che è esausta. Invece lei rimane in partita con un eliminato corridore in terza e me alla battuta. La cosa si fa interessante. _Coraggio, ora tocca a me!_

Mentre mi avvicino al box respiro a pieni polmoni, guardo Clarke negli occhi cercando di escludere tutto il resto. La mia concentrazione mi isola completamente, non sento nulla se non il battito del mio cuore che riecheggia impazzito nella mia testa. Guardo Gustus e come segnale ho una volata di sacrificio, prevedibile anche questo, ma più che giustificato visto la situazione. Faccio il segnale di conferma e mi sistemo nel box. Dopo aver preso la misura dal piatto stringo le mani sulla mazza, non troppo ne troppo poco. Sono pronta. Rivolgo lo sguardo verso Clarke e attendo che mi faccia vedere la palla. La prima è un ball, la lascio passare. La seconda è una curva che taglia il piatto, mi coglie di sorpresa e giro a vuoto. Mi aspettavo di tutto, ma non quell'effetto.

Chiedo tempo all'arbitro ed esco dal box per un istante. Respiro, guardando la mazza davanti a me come se in qualche modo mi aiutasse a ritrovare tutta la mia determinazione. Ed è così, i miei muscoli si tendono mettendosi di nuovo in posizione. I miei occhi si spostano sulla mano di Clarke e quando vedono il giallo della palla comparire sembrano quasi ipnotizzati a seguire la traiettoria della palla. _Bassa e leggermente esterna, non ci voglio credere, la mia preferita_. Carico il giro con tutta la mia potenza e quando colpisco la palla stringo più forte l'impugnatura accompagnando lo swing fino in fondo per spingerla con ogni fibra del mio corpo. La palla si alza velocemente, sembra lunga, sembra fuori, infatti esce dalla recinzione, dietro all'esterno sinistro che non può nulla per prenderla. Quando passo la prima esulto battendo le mani, rallentando la corsa. Faccio il giro delle basi e quando sto per arrivare a casa base le mie compagne sono tutte lì a festeggiarmi. Tocco il piatto portando la mia squadra in vantaggio sul 2-0.

Quando entro nel dugout vedo il coach Wanheda sostituire Clarke. Scuoto la testa pensando al fatto che il genio avrebbe dovuto farlo prima, non è certo colpa di Clarke se sono riuscita a cacciarla fuori... probabilmente è molto stanca e non è riuscita a controllare il lancio come avrebbe dovuto.

Al cambio della lanciatrice giapponese, Indra risponde facendo entrare Anya al posto di Kelly. Mi metto subito d'accordo con mia sorella dicendo di non brontolare perché le avrei chiamato molti effetti.

"Lex perché non porti le tue chiappe dietro al piatto e chiudiamo una volta per tutte questa partita?", mi dice con il suo solito atteggiamento da strafottente, ma sotto sotto so che è agitatissima.

Non l'ho mai vista così tanto spesso cercare lo sguardo di Raven, in terza base, tra un lancio e l'altro.

Nonostante sembri annaspare un po' con i primi battitori che affronta, dopo ingrana non facendogli veder palla fino all'ultimo inning.

Nell'ultima ripresa Wanheda si gioca il tutto e per tutto. Ha già un eliminato. Fa rientrare Clarke e la mette alla battuta. Lei come lanciatrice è sempre stata anomala, oltre ad avere molti effetti e una potenza di lancio invidiabile, ha sempre avuto un'impressionante media battuta.

Quando mette piede nel box di battuta ci guardiamo per un istante.

"Lexa".

"Clarke", ci diciamo a mo' di saluto.

E un timido sorrido compare sui nostri volti. La sua presenza all'attacco un po' mi sorprende, ma non mi faccio certo intimidire. E così chiamo i lanci che so per certo lei odi. Non voglio per nessun modo agevolarla.

Il primo lancio è un filo alto che però non entra nella zona di strike. Il secondo è un curva interna che la lascia un po' interdetta. Un ball e uno strike.

"Vedo che ti ricordi le palle che detesto...", sussurra con un strano sorriso sulle labbra.

"Non avrai mica pensato che ti avrei reso la vita facile?", le domando con retorica.

"Ci sarei rimasta male altrimenti. Allora che aspetti? Fammi vedere quello che sai fare", mi sprona ritornando concentrata su mia sorella.

"L'hai voluto tu", mormoro, facendo il segnale a mia sorella.

Chiamo una palla veloce interna, il lancio che Clarke odia di più in assoluto, ma che è anche il punto di forza di Anya.

Quando mia sorella rilascia la palla, la posizione di Clarke cambia. Non faccio in tempo a realizzare la cosa che la mazza gira con una velocità impressionante incocciando la palla.

La battuta è forte, la palla si alza in aria e velocemente va oltre alla recinzione. Il mio sguardo incredulo rimane stampato sul viso per tutto il tempo in cui Clarke ci impiega a fare il giro delle basi.

"Lexa, chiudi la bocca se no ti entreranno gli insetti!", afferma, con un tono soddisfatto pestando il piatto e dimezzando così il nostro vantaggio.

Continuo a guardarla esterrefatta mentre seguita dalla sue compagne rientra in panchina.

Questa volta è Indra a chiamare tempo per poter conferire con noi. Ci raduniamo nel cerchio di lancio tutte in attesa della cazziata della coach, che però non arriva.

"Ragazze, siamo ad un passo, lasciate perdere il punto, non ci interessa. Ora voglio giochi semplici. Abbiamo ancora due out da fare. Anya, Lexa, giocate d'astuzia. La Griffin era troppo imprevedibile da gestire, ma le altre le conosciamo bene. Rae, Octavia, Lauren e Costia, aggredite la palla e giocate in prima. Jessy, Stacey, Vichy, voi dovete essere più aggressive, non voglio doppi ragazze perciò diamoci dentro. Qui le mani", afferma spronandoci a mettere le nostre mani sulla sua.

"DURE!", urliamo in coro l'istante seguente.

Ripreso il gioco la prima a mettere piede nel box è Fujimoto. Batte la prima palla che viaggia verso Stacey che non ha difficoltà a prenderla al volo. Siamo a due out. Ne manca solo uno per conquistare l'oro olimpico.

Ovviamente non può essere tutto così semplice. Guardo il prossimo battitore e mi accorgo che sia Emoto, la più forte del line-up giapponese. Alzo gli occhi al cielo pensando alla strategia per gestire questa battitrice mancina. Sfiga delle sfighe, in questo torneo Anya ha sempre avuto la peggio contro di lei.

Le chiacchiere stanno a zero, non posso distrarla perché non parla inglese e il mio giapponese è veramente scarso, quindi, è meglio tacere e cercare di tirare fuori un coniglio dal cilindro di mia sorella.

_'Pensa, Lexa, pensa...'_ , mi ripeto mentalmente.

_'Emoto adora le curve, ma non gradisce le palle veloci interne e i drop. Proviamo a giocarcela sui fili...'_ , mormoro ancora con me stessa.

Chiamo la prima palla, veloce interna. L'avversaria la giudica fuori quindi non gira, quando la palla mi entra nel guanto lo muovo in modo fluido e quasi impercettibile posizionandolo leggermente all'interno della zona.

"Strike", sento la voce dell'arbitro chiamare.

Sorrido pensando che il mio framing **(***)** sia stato efficace. Ora ci vogliono altre due palle. Chiamo un drop che coglie di sorpresa Emoto e gira a vuoto. Ne manca uno. Chiamo un'altra palla interna, ma questa volta la giapponese anticipa il lancio e la colpisce forte. Parte una linea rasente il terreno verso la terza. Non so come, ma Rae si tuffa e la prende al volo.

"Abbiamo vinto", sussurro ancora incredula.

Ci pensano le mie compagne a far un gran casino andando tutte a festeggiare Raven ancora a terra con il guanto sollevato per far vedere a tutti dell'incredibile presa compiuta.

La panchina invade il campo. Cominciamo a saltare tutte insieme cantando come della matte _'We are the Champions'_. Solo dopo mi accorgo degli sguardi tristi e sconfortati delle nostre avversarie. Ci metto un po' a trovare lo sguardo di cui ho bisogno, ma poi, eccoli lì, quegli occhi azzurri di cui non potrei più fare a meno. Clarke mi sta fissando con un timido sorriso sulle labbra.

Mima un _'ti amo'_ con le labbra senza destare troppi sospetti. E io faccio lo stesso. Mi lascio trasportare dall'emozione che mi sta avvolgendo ancora carica dell'adrenalina in corpo, se solo potessi correi da lei, la bacerei davanti al mondo intero, ma i nostri sforzi di trattenerci tutto questo tempo sarebbero stati vani. Quindi, continuo a sorridere facendomi trasportare dall'entusiasmo delle mie compagne di squadra, fino a che l'organizzazione non ci chiede di sistemarci per la premiazione.

L'Australia viene premiata per prima con la medaglia di bronzo, poi tocca al Giappone con quella d'argento. Trattengo a stento le lacrime quando mettono la medaglia a Clarke. In fondo abbiamo raggiunto il nostro obiettivo: giocare alle Olimpiadi e vincere una medaglia. Poi tocca a noi una alla volta ci mettono la medaglia d'oro e, per la prima volta in vita mia, vedo mia sorella piangere. Credo che la prenderò per il culo a vita per questo suo attimo di debolezza. Quando arriva il mio momento, l'emozione è incontenibile. Ringrazio il rappresentante della manifestazione che mi premia e subito dopo cerco Clarke e mi imbatto nel suo sguardo orgoglioso e fiero.

Ed così che mi sento orgogliosa e fiera, di aver raggiunto il mio obbiettivo per cui ho lavorato tutti questi anni versando sudore e fatica, ma soprattutto per aver trovato il mio unico e grande amore, Clarke, che nonostante tutte le difficoltà sta vivendo questo momento di pura gioia al mio fianco.

Mi giro verso di lei e con le labbra le mimo un _'grazie di esistere'_.

Cantiamo tutte insieme l'inno nazionale e proprio in quel preciso momento mi rendo conto che questa avventura olimpica sia finita, ma che fra pochissimo comincerà un'avventura ben più importante: la mia vita con Clarke.

_Amore mio, hai perso la scommessa… non c’è storia… ti toccherà passare il resto della tua vita con me!_

 

 

****

 

Sono passati dieci anni da quel giorno ed io e Clarke non ci siamo più separate. Ci siamo sposate, lei insegna il giapponese all’università, io invece sono diventata avvocato. Il nostro rapporto è cresciuto insieme, quasi fosse ripartito dalla nostra adolescenza. Ci siamo riscoperte l'un l'altra, amandoci ogni giorno sempre di più. Non abbiamo più partecipato a competizioni olimpiche, nonostante Indra spingesse per averci, tuttavia non abbiamo lasciato il mondo del softball. Ora alleniamo insieme una squadra giovanile, dove gioca nostra figlia, Maggie, che ha solo 7 anni.

Vederla crescere e giocare proprio allo stesso gioco che ha fatto incontrare ed innamorare le proprie mamme, con lo stesso impegno ed entusiasmo, ti riempie di gioia. Chi se lo sarebbe mai aspettato... dopo tutto quello che ci era successo non avrei mai pensato di avere una seconda chance, invece eccoci qui, insieme, con una figlia che sta crescendo e che ci ricorda ogni giorno quanto siamo fortunate.

"Ehi tesoro dobbiamo andare, abbiamo la prima partita di campionato e Maggie non sta più nella pelle", la voce di mia moglie mi ridesta ed io non posso far altro che sorridere.

"Andiamo", le dico baciandola.

Ho solo una parola per te, Clarke: grazie.

 

#  THE END

 

_(*) Essere on-deck (generalmente tradotto come "in attesa") significa essere il prossimo nell'ordine di battuta. Nei giochi professionali, il battitore che è on deck aspetta in una zona del territorio di foul chiamata cerchio d'attesa._

_(**) Il bunt o smorzata è una particolare tecnica di attacco, effettuata dal giocatore in battuta che colpisce intenzionalmente la palla con poca forza, in modo da tenerla vicina alla casa base e consentire un avanzamento sulle basi delle proprie compagne, o sorprendere la difesa avversaria e raggiungere la prima base._

_(***) Il Framing è l’abilità preziosa di un ricevitore che riesce a trasformare un lancio sugli angoli in uno strike “chiamato”._

 


End file.
